Pirate in the Blood
by warrior's chick
Summary: What if Will was Willa and what if her family bloodline was blessed?  How would that change everything?  How will everyone react to a female Turner in their lives, one who will do almost anything for Elizabeth?  Read and find out! COTBP thru AWE
1. Prologue

I do not in any way shape or form own Pirates of the Caribbean

Elizabeth looked at the young girl that she had found clinging to a piece of debris, she looked to be her age and had black hair, which made her pale skin all the more startlingly and she had to admit she was pretty. She bent down and gently touched her, wondering why she was dressed as a boy would be, the moment she touched her shoulder the girl woke with a gasp and grabbed her wrist, "Its okay," she assured the girl, "My name is Elizabeth Swann." "Willa Turner," the girl gasped out, "I'm watching over you Willa," Elizabeth told her, a moment later she passed out again, then Elizabeth noticed the necklace she was wearing, she could tell there was a pendant of some kind that was hidden by her shirt, she reach out and removed the necklace. She gasped as she looked at the gold medallion, it had a skull in the middle and was surrounded by some kind of strange designs, "Your a pirate," she gasped in shock, then she turned, hiding the medallion behind her, "Has she said anything," Norrington asked her.

"Her name is Willa Turner," she answered him, "That's all I found out," Norrington nodded, "Take her below," he ordered a couple sailors, who picked up Willa and carried her below decks. Elizabeth walked to the prow of the ship and lifted up the medallion and stared at it, then she froze as she was overcome with terror, seeing a pirate ship with black tattered sails sailing away from the burning wreck of the ship. When it vanished into the fog she shuttered and slipped the medallion into her pocket, she didn't know much about pirates, but she knew that that ship was pure evil and no good would ever come of it. "Elizabeth," she turned to see her father walking towards, "Yes father," she asked, "I want you to watch over the girl," he told her, "I think she could use a friend given what has befallen her and I know you can do with a friend your own age." "But what about when we reach Port Royal father," she asked, "We'll see darling," her father chuckled, "But I'm sure we can find a place for her that will let you see her often enough, perhaps have her become a maid or a companion for you in our household," Elizabeth smiled and hugged her father, she had never really had a friend before and her father knew it.


	2. Chapter One

Willa sighed and laid the case containing the sword on her bed, it had been eight years since she had arrived at Port Royal and had since been taken in by the local blacksmith and was now handling all the orders than came in at the forge, since Mr. Brown is completely taken by the drink now. She changed out of her work clothes, brown linen pants, a loose white shirt, boots instead of proper shoes since she was working with hot metal so much, a brown jerkin, and a belt, since she wasn't at the forge she wasn't wearing her apron. She opened her chest and pulled out her best dress, in fact one of only two dresses she owned and slipped into it, she rarely wore it unless she had to, years of running around in men's clothing have left her with distaste for dresses, which restricted her movement. It was a pretty enough dress, a nice deep blue color with a bit of lace at the edges of the sleeves and neckline, she pulled back her hair into a bun, leaving half to hang down to the small of her back, a quick glance at the small mirror she owned and she picked up the case and walked out the door of her room. Mr. Brown's sister, Miss Anna, had allowed her to stay in a small spare room she had, which she was grateful for, since she was allowed to stay for free, though not many were aware that the 'goodwife,' as most called her, entertained many male visitors at night.

Willa started the walk to the governors mansion and thought over the last eight years, she had told everyone that her father was a merchant sailor, but she knew had realized long ago that there was something about her father that her mother hadn't wanted her to know, she just hadn't figured out what. Mr. Brown had shocked everyone when he had taken her as an apprentice, but she was happy enough with the job, it let her and Elizabeth see each other fairly often so she couldn't complain. Though many of the wealthier people of Port Royal looked down on such a close friendship between them, the Governor only waved such complaints off, since he knew that she was fiercely loyal to Elizabeth, for that he would forgive much. Idly she remembered Anna teaching her about womanly issues like her monthly bleeding, along with various bits midwifery and herb lore, not to mention her tips on dealing with men who might not like hearing the word no, she couldn't complain with her life right now, she was content. Walking up the steps of the Governor's mansion she knocked on the door, a moment later the butler opened it, "I'm here with the Governor's order," she informed him politely with a nod of her head, he nodded and stepped back so she could walk in.

"Wait here," the butler told her and she nodded looking around at the familiar entry way, waiting for the Governor to come and see her, it was a nice place to live, but the rules involved with being a member of the higher class was enough to make her faint at times, she liked the freedom she had as a blacksmith. "Willa, it is good to see you," the governor smiled as he walked into the entry way, "Its nice to see you as well Governor," she responded with a smile, before placing the case down on a table and opening it, "I have your order." Taking the sword out of the case and handing it to the Governor, who drew it from its sheath, "Well," he murmured looking over the blade, "The blade is folded steel and thats gold filigree laid into the handle, if I may?" She held out her hand for the sword and the Governor handed it to her, she balanced it on one finger, "Perfectly balanced," she continued telling him about the sword, "The tang is nearly the full width of the blade," she gracefully flipped the sword and presented it to the Governor. "Impressive, impressive," the Governor chuckled as he took the sword and sheathed it, "Ah, now Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this, do pass on my compliments to your master Willa." "Of course," Willa told him after a short paused that she covered up by taking the sword and place it back in the case, "A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated," she really couldn't tell anyone that she was the one responsible for making the sword after all.

"Willa, so good to see you," Willa looked up to see Elizabeth coming down the stairs in what she knew was a new dress, "It is good to see you as well Elizabeth, you are going to the Commodore's ceremony today," "I am," Elizabeth nodded, "I'm rather nervous about it to be honest." Willa smiled at her, she knew that Elizabeth was sweet on James Norrington, "I'm sure everything will be fine," she assured her, "I better take my leave of you, I do not want to make you late for the ceremony," "Of course Willa," the Governor smiled at her, glad that Elizabeth had such a good friend in Willa. "I'll plan on seeing you later today Willa," Elizabeth told her as she walked to the door, "I've been remembering how we first met," "I could never forget our first meeting," Willa chuckled, "I thought you were an angel when I first saw you." Elizabeth couldn't help smiling, "I rather agree with that belief," the Governor chuckled, "She is an angel to me after all," "Father," Elizabeth said, blushing from embarrassment, "Good day," Willa said her farewells and watched them get into the carriage and drive off.

Willa quickly changed back into her normal clothing when Anna rushed into the room, instantly she knew something had happened, Anna never got this excited otherwise, "What happened," she asked. "A pirate threatened Miss Swann," Anna blurted out, "WHAT," Willa yelled, "But he saved her life as well," Anna continued as if she hadn't been interrupted, "She was wearing a corset that came from London, it was squeezing her so tight the poor thing couldn't hardly breath. She ended up falling off the battlement of the Fort into the ocean right as the Commodore proposed to her, this pirate dove in after her and got her to the dock and was revealed as pirate he was placed in irons and set to be hung come dawn when he took Miss. Swann hostage and made his escape. The Commodore has the soldiers searching the town for the pirate, I think his name was Jack Sparrow," "If I meet up with this pirate you can be sure he will regret it," Willa swore, Anna nodded, "I know you will, but don't bother fighting fair with him if you do, all that will get you is dead."

"I know," Willa smiled, pulling her hair out of its bun and braiding it, "Can you speak with Mr. Brown about his drinking Miss Anna, its getting hard to hide that he isn't doing any of the orders or anything, something has to be done if he wants to keep the forge." Anna frowned and nodded, "I've been speaking with him about that anyways, he's taking it to far nowadays," Willa waved to her and left for the forge, she still had work that needed doing, it was pretty easy to tell that something was going on since the streets were flooded with soldiers. She walked into the forge and frowned, the donkey was upset about something she walked over and gently rubbed his ears and murmured a little bit of nonsense and calmed him down quickly, then she saw Mr. Brown in his chair passed out drunk with a bottle of rum. "Right where I left you," she sighed and looked around the forge, she frowned when she noticed the hammer on the anvil, something wasn't right, "Not where I left you." She reached to pick up the hammer when she noticed the hat, she reached to grab it when a sword came into her field of vision, "You're the one they're hunting," she growled at the man who had threatened her friend, "The pirate."

"You look familiar," Jack said studying the girl in front of him, "Have I threatened you before," "I make a point to avoid familiarity with people like you," Willa bit out as she tried to think of anything that would help her get out of this situation. "Ah well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record, so if you would excuse me," Jack shrugged and turned to leave, Willa grabbed a nearby sword and prepared to fight. "Do you think this wise girl, crossing blades with a pirate," Jack faced her, wondering why this girl wanted to make things as difficult as she could for him, "You threatened Elizabeth," Willa ground out. "Only a little," Jack shrugged as their blades clashed together, "You know what your doing," Jack was surprised at the skill the girl was showing, the fight was taking them all over the forge. "You know what your doing I'll give you that, excellent form, but how's your footwork, if I step here" Jack said, as he moved Willa matched every step he made, "Very good, now I step again, ta," he sheathed his sword and turned to walk out of the forge. Willa glared at him and threw her sword like a dagger, embedding it deeply in the wood, leaving Jack unable to open the door, Jack turned to stare at Willa in complete shock, he had heard the wind whistle the sword had been so close to his face, this girl was just full of surprises. Jack turned and tried to remove the sword from the door, but despite all attempts nothing worked, "That's a wonderful trick," he laughed, "Except once again you are between me and my way out and now you have no weapon."

Willa smirked at him and grabbed a sword that had been in the fire, its tip glowed red hot from the heat, they engaged each other again, sparks flying through the air, "Who makes all these," Jack asked looking at the swords in the forge. "I do," Willa answered, "And I practice with them three hours a day, "You need to find yourself a boy lass," Jack taunted her, "Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said lad." "I practice three hours a day so that when I meet someone who threatens my friends I can kill them," Willa corrected him as they backed up onto a cart, she managed to tangle up his chains in her sword and ram it into a rafter, she looked up as he tried to free himself, she grimaced when he used his body weight to free himself, she grabbed another sword to continue the fight. Jack fell down and landed on a loose board, which ended up launching Willa into the rafters, she scrambled to her feet and sliced through a rope holding several bundles up, it landed on the same loose board, launching Jack into the rafters. They danced across the rafters, before Jack grabbed a bag hanging near the forge and threw it open, blinding Willa with soot and dust, she yelped and fell to the ground, losing her hold on her sword in the process.

"You cheated," Willa snarled as she placed herself firmly between the door and Jack, she was not going to let him pass, "Pirate," Jack reminded her, pointing his pistol at her, aiming for between her eyes, then they heard the sound of men trying to break down the door, "Move away," Jack ordered. Willa shook her head, "No," she snapped in answer, "Please move," Jack said, a pleading note in his voice, "No I will not step aside and let you escape," Willa said sharply, "This shot is not meant for you," Jack pleaded. Willa blinked as Jack suddenly fell to the floor, behind him stood Mr. Brown with his rum bottle, then the soldiers broke in, pointing their bayonets at Jack, a moment later Commodore Norrington walked into the forge and looked down at the unconscious form of Jack. "Excellent work," Norrington told them, publicly he tolerated Willa, privately he found he liked her well enough, it helped that he knew that she would willingly take a bullet for Elizabeth, "Mr. Brown, Willa, you've assisted with the capture of a dangerous fugitive." "Just doing my civic duty sir," Mr. Brown told Norrington, "I wasn't going to let him get away," Willa stated matter of fact, "He threatened Elizabeth," "Well," Norrington said, "I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped, take him away."

Mr. Brown watched as soldiers hauled the pirate out of his forge, Willa was scrubbing at her eyes, trying to get the sand and soot out, Norrington noticed and produced a clean handkerchief from a pocket and handed it to her, Willa took it gratefully. "Thank you Commodore," Willa told him, "But perhaps I should have it washed before I return it to you," looking at the handkerchief Norrington nodded, its once pristine white surface was covered in soot now. "I agree," Norrington nodded to them and walked out of the forge, "Willa, I'm sorry," Mr. Brown sighed, "I should have helped you," "You couldn't have done anything," Willa told him, "That pirate was highly skilled with a sword," "Still I'm starting to think Anna is right about my drinking getting to be to much," Mr. Brown sighed. Willa shook her head and really hoped that he would cut back on his drinking, but she wasn't holding out any hope for it, he had tried to cut back on his drinking before, it had never stuck though, sighing she got back to work.


	3. Chapter Two

Willa looked up and frowned, something didn't feel quite right to her, she walked over to the window and leaned out, looking up and down the street, but it was deserted, shaking her head she closed the shutters and went back to work, Mr. Brown had already gone home. Sighing she pounded the metal, she had rushed over to see Elizabeth earlier and was relieved to find that she was alright, thankfully Elizabeth was made of sterner stuff than people thought, she had taken her eventful day all in stride. She lifted her head, frowning, as she heard a sound that resembled thunder, but wasn't, given the various pops and the time between them, then the screams reached her ears and she realized what was happening, they were under attack from pirates, it was cannon fire she had heard. Instantly she reacted and threw off her apron and grabbed a sword, hatchet, and knife, running out to the streets she started fighting the pirates, throwing her hatchet into the back of one, saving a woman from him, before retrieving it and moving on to the next pirate. Willa soon lost track of time, all that mattered was surviving her opponent and to move on to the next one, then she noticed a very familiar figure being escorted towards the docks by a group of pirates, "Elizabeth," she gasped.

Instantly she started to run towards her friend, but was stopped when a pirate appeared in front of her with some grenades, she gaped at him, since she was positive she had killed him earlier, he laughed at her and that was when she noticed the lit grenade at her feet, its fuse nearly gone. Then it went out, she held her breath, waiting for it to explode, killing her, she heaved a sigh of relief when it didn't explode, it was a dud, she glared at the pirate, who gulped and took a step back, she was about to attack when something hit the back of her head. The pirate laughed as she fell to the ground and ran off with the rest of his fellow pirates, a moment later the attack was over and people started coming out from their hiding places, Anna slipped out from behind a couple of barrels she had taken cover behind. Gasping she saw Willa laying in the middle of the street, she ran over to her and started checking her over, she was relieved to find she had only been knocked on the head a little, "Ye were a lucky one this night lass," she murmured. Getting to her feet she went in search of her brother, it didn't take to long for her to find him, "Come and help me get Willa back to the house," she demanded, "Willa took a hit to the head, she fought like a she-devil against them pirates," Mr. Brown nodded and followed his sister to Willa.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was very nervous as she was rowed out to the <em>Black<em> _Pearl_, she had saved her life by invoking the Right of Parley, now she had to meet the captain and make him leave Port Royal, she felt the weight of the medallion under her nightgown, she someone knew that it would be her ace in the hole. She scrambled up the ladder to the deck of the ship, a large black man covered in decorative scars glared at her, he was the Bo'sun, "I didn't know we were taking on captives," he snapped, Pintel gulped, "She's invoked the Right of Parley with Captain Barbossa," he said quickly, hoping it would save him a whipping. Elizabeth stepped forward a bit, "I'm here to negotiate," then her head jerked back as the Bo'sun backhanded her, she stared at him, a hand going to where he had hit her, "You will speak when spoke to," he growled at her and raised his hand to strike her again. Then someone grabbed his wrist, "And ye not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley," Captain Barbossa snapped, "Aye sir," the Bo'sun said, stepping back with a healthy dose of fear in him, the captain was not one you wanted to cross, on Barbossa's shoulder was perched a monkey dressed in a little shirt and vest. "My apologizes miss," Barbossa looked at Elizabeth, "Captain Barbossa," Elizabeth said, gathering her courage, "I am hear to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal," the sailors snorted, "There are a lot of long words in there miss," Barbossa grinned, "We're naught but humble pirates, what is it you want?"

"I want you to leave and never come back," Elizabeth ground out, she got the feeling that Barbossa was playing with her and she didn't like it at all, the pirates all laughed as if what she said was the funniest thing they had ever heard. "I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request," Barbossa grinned at her, "That means no," Elizabeth glared at him, she grabbed the medallion, yanking it from her neck, "Very well then," she said and walked over to the railing and dangled the medallion over the side, "I'll drop it," she threatened and they all gasped when they saw exactly what she had in her hand. "Me holds are bursting with swag," Barbossa grinned at her, his eyes locked on the medallion, "That bit of shine matters not to us, why would it," "Its what you've been searching for," Elizabeth said in disbelief, "I recognized this ship, I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England." "Did you now," Barbossa said as his crew started to murmur to each other, "Fine," Elizabeth said decided to call their bluff, "Well, I suppose if its worthless then there's no point in me keeping it," she started to drop the medallion into the sea. Instantly the pirates all lurched forward as if to grab it, she tightened her grip on the chain, the medallion securely in her grip, she smirked at them, "Ah," Barbossa chuckled nervously, "You have a name missy?"

"Elizabeth," Elizabeth answered thinking quickly about what to tell them her last name was, she couldn't let them know she was the Governor's daughter, "Turner, I'm a maid in the Governor's household," giving a slight curtsy and looking at her feet. "Miss Turner," Barbossa said loudly and looked over his crew, Elizabeth could dimly hear one of the pirates who had brought her here mutter "Bootstrap," to the other, she wondered what was so important about the name Turner. "And how did a maid come to own a trinket such as that," Barbossa asked, "A family heirloom perhaps," "I didn't steal it if thats what you mean," Elizabeth snapped, glaring at him, "Very well," Barbossa held out his hand, "You hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return." Elizabeth handed him the medallion, Barbossa in turn handed it to the monkey on his shoulder, the monkey darted off somewhere, "Our bargain," she demanded, Barbossa turned and walked away from her, behind her she could hear the Bo'sun shouting out orders to the crew. She ran after Barbossa, "Wait you have to take me to shore," she yelled at him, "According to the Code of the Order of the Brethren-," Barbossa whirled around and glared at her, "First your return to shore was not part of our negotiations," he snapped at her, "So I must do nothing. And secondly you must be a pirate for the pirates code to apply and you're not, and thirdly the code is more what you'd call guidelines than actual rules, welcome aboard the _Black_ _Pearl_ Miss. Turner," he laughed and walked off.

* * *

><p>"Easy there Willa, you took a nasty hit to the head last night," Anna told her young charge as she woke up, Willa groaned and got to her feet, "I have to get to the fort," she insisted, grabbing her weapons and running out of the house, leaving Anna staring after her. Willa ran through the streets to the fort, hoping that Elizabeth was alright, but she just knew that her only real friend was in the hands of ruthless pirates who would do unspeakable things to her, she could only pray that Elizabeth would be alright. "They've taken her," she gasped to Norrington, who was looking over some maps with the Governor, "They've taken Elizabeth," "Mr. Murtogg please remove her," was Norrington's only response, "We have to hunt them down, we must save her," Willa growled at the man. "And where do you propose we start," the Governor asked, "If you have any information concerning my daughter please share it," Willa was silent, "That Jack Sparrow," Murtogg said, "He talked about the <em>Black Pearl<em>," "Mentioned it, is more what he did," a soldier named Mullroy corrected his friend.

"Ask him where it is, make a deal with him, he could lead us to it," Willa said looking at Norrington, "No," Norrington told her calmly, "The pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell, ergo they are not his allies," he looked at the Governor, "We will establish their most likely course." Willa growled and drove her hatchet into the table, instantly getting Norrington's attention, "That is not good enough, if they are not his allies, then Sparrow would not think much of telling us what he knows about them in exchange for not going to the gallows, just offer to switch his sentence to life imprisonment instead, he might know something you aren't aware of," but she knew that Norrington hadn't heard a word she had said as he got to his feet. "Miss Turner," he took the hatchet from the table and pulled her off to the side, "You are not a military man, or a sailor, you are a blacksmith and this is not the moment for rash actions, do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only one here who cares for Elizabeth." Willa looked at him coolly and takes the hatchet back from him, "I don't know what it is that Elizabeth sees in you James Norrington," she hissed before stalking off, it seemed like she was going to have to do this herself and if it broke several rather important laws, well, she was beyond the point of caring currently.

It was child's play for her to slip over to the jail, given the recent excitement there wasn't a guard like usual, moving down the step she spotted the man she was after, he was sprawled out in the cell, looking as if he didn't have a care in the world. "You, Sparrow," she snapped at him to get his attention, "Aye," he answered lazily, "You are familiar with the ship the _Black Pearl_," Willa asked him, "I've heard of it," he told her, looking completely relaxed. "Where dose it make berth," Willa demanded, "Where dose it make berth," Jack chuckled, waving his hand around, "Have you not heard the stories, Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta, its an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is." "The ship is real enough," Willa told him, "Therefore its anchorage must be real as well, where is it," Jack studied his nails, "Why ask me," he smirked at her, "Because you're a pirate," Willa spat, getting frustrated with him. "And you want to turn pirate yourself," Jack taunted her, "Is that it," "Never," Willa snarled, "They took Elizabeth," "Oh, so thats it, they took your friend I see," Jack grinned, "Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and save her life, you'll have to do it alone mate I see no profit in it for me." "I can get you out of here," Willa responded, "How's that, the key's run off," Jack asked, "I helped build these cells," Will explained as she grabbed a bench and wedged it against the cell door, "These are half barrel hinges, with the right leverage and the proper application of strength the door will lift free."

"What's your name," Jack asked, since she reminded him strongly of someone he had once known ten years ago, "Willa Turner," she told him, instantly getting his full attention, he knew that name very well after all. "A good strong name," he said getting to his feet, "No doubt you're named for your father," "Yes," Willa nodded, confused as to why her name seemed to be so important for him, "Well Miss Turner," Jack told her, "I've changed my mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass, so we have an accord," "Agreed," Willa said shaking his hand, "Agreed, now get me out," Jack snapped. Willa rolled her eyes and levered the bench, popping the cell open, "Hurry," she warned him, "Someone would have heard that," "Not without me effects," Jack told her, grabbing his belongings before they left the jail. They ran through the back streets to the docks, having to duck and hide a couple of times to keep from being seen, finally they were under the bridge and checked out the activity at the docks, "We're going to steal the ship," Willa asked, pointing to the _Dauntless_, "That ship?" "Commandeer," Jack corrected her, "We're going to commandeer that ship," he pointed to the _Interceptor_, which was moored at the docks "Its a nautical term," then he turned to face her, "One question about your business girl, or there's no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her," "I'd die for her," Willa answered instantly, "Oh good," Jack grinned at her, pleased, "No worries then," Willa gave him a long look, clearly she wasn't comforted by that at all, Jack just shrugged it off, he had his chance to get the _Pearl_ back now and wasn't going to pass it up.

* * *

><p>A group of soldiers marched along the beach at a fast clip, after they passed a trio of row boats beached on the shore one lifted up and made its way into the water, Willa really wasn't sure this was going to work, but she was stunned when it did. She and Jack walked along the bottom of the ocean, the boat forming an air pocket for them to breath as they did so, "This is either madness or brilliance," Willa said, her voice echoing slightly, "Its remarkable how often those two traits coincide," Jack smirked. Willa grimaced as she realized she had stepped in a lobster trap, thankfully it had been empty, she ignored it and kept on moving, glad when they reached the <em>Dauntless<em>, they quickly scaled the ship, she shook off the lobster trap in the process. Jack pulled out his pistol, "Everyone stay calm, we're taking over the ship," he called out, pointing his pistol at them, getting the attention of Gillette and the six sailors on board, "Aye," Willa growled pointing her sword at them. All that got them was laughter, "This ship cannot be crewed by a lone man and woman," Gillette laughed, "You'll never make it out of the bay," "Son," Jack smirked, pointing his pistol at Gillette's nose, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" Things went according to plan as they saw off Gillette and the sailors off in a long boat, Willa started messing with the ropes, waiting for everyone on the docks to notice they had taken the _Dauntless_.

Willa looked to see the _Interceptor_ making its way to them, "Here they come," she told Jack, they quickly ducked into position, it wasn't long before the _Interceptor_ had reached them and grapples were thrown and a plank placed between the two ships. Sailors and soldiers quickly boarded the _Dauntless_, leaving the _Interceptor_ empty of crew and soldiers, Jack and Willa quickly swung over to the _Interceptor_, Willa cut the ropes that were attached to the grapples, while Jack took the wheel and the _Interceptor_ sailed away. "Sailors back to the _Interceptor_ now," they heard Norrington yell, but it was to late, the plank fell into the sea, one fellow who tried to swing back over to the Interceptor, but he missed completely and fell into the sea instead. "Thank you Commodore," Jack yelled and waved to Norrington, "For getting us ready to make way, we'd have a hard time of it by ourselves," Willa shook her head, "You just have to taunt him," she muttered under her breath. She knew that taunting Norrington like that was like waving a red flag in front of a bull, quickly she ducked when Norrington fired on them, but thankfully they were just out of range, she and Jack had disabled the rudder chain of the _Dauntless_, so they wouldn't be chased. "Did you have to taunt him," she demanded, Jack just grinned at her, "Yes, I had to taunt him," he laughed, "Its me style after all," Willa groaned and whapped Jack upside his head, "You're an idiot," she groaned, Jack just glared at her.

* * *

><p>Willa sighed and ran the whetstone along the edge of her sword, she glanced over at Jack who was at the helm, "When I was a lass living in England my mother raised me by herself," she told him, "After she died I came out here, looking for my father," "Is that so," Jack shrugged, guessing what this was leading up to. "My father, William Turner," Willa continued, giving Jack a piercing look, "At the jail it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help, since that was what I wanted I didn't press the matter, I'm not a simpleton Jack, you knew my father." Jack sighed and tied off a bit of rope on a pin by the railing, "Aye, I knew him," he admitted and turned to face Willa, "Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner, everyone else just called him Bootstrap, or Bootstrap Bill." "Bootstrap," Willa questioned, Jack nodded and went back to the helm, "Good man, good pirate, I swear you look just like him," he confirmed, Willa stood and pointed her sword at him, angry that her suspicions were confirmed about her father being a pirate. "He was a good respectable man," she snapped, "He was a bloody scallywag," Jack snorted, "My father wasn't a pirate," Willa said sharply, letting her anger take control, "Put it away girl," Jack told her, nodding at Willa's sword, "Its not worth you getting beat again."<p>

"You didn't beat me," Willa felt like she had to remind him, "You ignored the rules of engagement, in a fair fight I would have killed you," "Then thats not much incentive for me to fight fair is it," Jack answered, moving the wheel so that one of the yards swung across the deck, hitting Willa, who grabbed onto it, dropping her sword, a second later she was hanging out over the sea. "Now for as long as you're just hanging there pay attention," Jack told her, picking up her sword, "The only rules that really matter are these, what a man can do and what he can't do, for instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood lass, so you'll have to square with that someday, now me for example, I can let you drown, but I can't bring the ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy," he swung the yard back onto the ship, Willa fell on deck. Jack offered her her sword, hilt first, "So can you sail under the command of a pirate or not," Willa reached up and took her sword, "Tortuga," she asked, Jack smiled and nodded, "Tortuga," he confirmed.

* * *

><p>Willa walked through Tortuga with Jack, who was clearly delighted to be back, but she wasn't sure if she could learn to like this place, given all the roughhousing, wrenching, shooting, thieving, and fighting that was going on as a matter of course. "More importantly," Jack was saying, "It is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferious, bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy, what do you think," "It'll linger," was the only answer she could come up with on such short notice. "I tell you mate," Jack said as if he hadn't heard her, "If every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted," they walked into a square where several women had congregated and given their dress and heavy make-up were whores. Willa rolled her eyes at the way Jack lit up at the sight of them, "Scarlett," he called out, one of the women with red hair that was clearly a dye job smiled and walked over to Jack where she promptly slapped him. "I'm not sure I deserved that," Jack said as Scarlett walked off, Willa was unable to keep from giggling, then Jack spotted another old 'friends,' "Giselle," he called her, she smirked and walked over to him, "Who's she," she asked before she slapped him and marched off, Willa found her giggles dissolving into outright laughter, "I might have deserved that," Jack decided.<p>

Willa followed Jack through the streets of Tortuga and froze when she felt a hand where one should not be, having a flash back to the lessons Anna had given her she reacted, drawing her knife and stabbing out with it. A man screamed in pain, she whirled around with a snarl and buried her booted foot in his crotch, "Hands off bastard," she snarled, as he fell to the ground clutching himself and bleeding heavily from his arm. She bent down and cleaned her knife on his shirt before turning, sheathing her knife as she did so, she found Jack staring at her with a dropped jaw, "What," she asked, sounding slightly defensive, "Lass I had no idea you had it in you to do something like that," Jack finally told her. Willa shook her head as they resumed their walk through Tortuga, "Well Miss Anna, the woman who lets me have her spare room, she works as the local midwife and often entertains guests at night," Willa explained, "She let me have her spare room free of charge, since I was apprenticed to her brother." Jack blinked in surprise, it was becoming clear to him that there was more to Bootstrap's daughter than the straight and narrow goody two-shoes like she had first seemed to be, there was hope for her yet then.

"There he is," Jack grinned as they reached a barn-like building that had seen better days and grabbed a bucket and filled it from a nearby trough, Willa decided to do the same, because if Jack thought he might need it, then whoever it was would be really dirty, given the personal hygiene standards among pirates. Willa followed Jack behind the barn to find a man sleeping with the pigs, literally, though there was something that was vaguely familiar about him, then she realized who it was, it was Gibbs, one of the men who had saved her eight years ago at sea, Jack tossed his bucket of water on the man to wake him. Instantly the man woke with a yell, a knife appearing in his hand, "Curse you for breathing you slack-jawed idiot," he yelled before he got enough of a look at them to recognize Jack, "Mother's love Jack. You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping, its bad luck," "Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it," Jack grinned, "The man who did the waking buys the man who did the sleeping a drink, the man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Both Willa and Gibbs blinked for a moment, trying to figure out exactly what Jack had just said, a moment later Gibbs nodded, realizing this meant he would get a free drink out of Jack, "Aye, that'll about do it," he agreed. Willa shook her head and threw her bucket of water on Gibbs, who spluttered angrily, "Blast ye, I'm already awake," he yelled, "That was for the smell," Willa told him dryly, Jack sniggered quietly, while Gibbs looked at Willa for a moment before he shrugged and nodded, there really wasn't anything he could say to argue with that.


	4. Chapter Three

Willa wasn't exactly comfortable in the tavern, but she knew she really didn't have a choice on the matter, she leaned against the wall, a short distance away from where Gibbs took a seat in a little nook, while Jack went to get the drinks. She kept a wary eye on her surroundings, most everyone in the tavern was drunk and people did stupid things when drunk, plus she was willing to bet these weren't the brightest candles around in the first place, making them drunk a very bad combination. Jack waltzed back over with two mugs of rum in his hands, "Keep a sharp eye out," he warned her quietly before he joined Gibbs in the nook and handed him one of the mugs, Willa rolled her eyes, like she needed to be told that. She kept her eyes on her surroundings, but she strained her hearing so she could hear what Jack would tell Gibbs, she was positive that Jack was keeping something very important from her about getting Elizabeth back and wanted to know what it was. Idly she scanned the tavern for any trouble, keeping an ear out for what Jack and Gibbs would say, whatever it was it was sure to be interesting, she nodded to one of the whores and a moment later the woman walked off with a sailor, she had found her some business.

"Now what's this venture of yours," Gibbs asked, taking his mug of rum from Jack, Jack sat down, "I'm going after the _Black Pearl_," Jack said quietly, instantly Gibbs choked on his drink, "I know where its going to be," Jack continued as if Gibbs hadn't choked, "And I'm going to take it." "Jack, its a fools errand," Gibbs reminded him, his reluctance clear, "Why you know better than me the tales of the _Black Pearl_," "That's why I know what Barbossa is up to," Jack told him, "All I need is a crew." "From what I hear of Captain Barbossa he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one," Gibbs shook his head, "Well then I'd say its a very good thing I'm not a fool then," Jack grinned, "Prove me wrong," Gibbs challenged Jack, "What makes you think Barbossa will give the _Pearl_ to you?" "Let's just say its a matter of leverage," Jack nodded toward Willa, who wasn't able to see it and wondered what kind of leverage Jack was talking about, "The kid," Gibbs said in disbelief, clearly not sure of what sort of leverage Willa would give Jack over Barbossa. "That is the child of Bootstrap Turner," Jack told Gibbs with a smirk, "His _only_ child, savvy," "Is she now," Gibbs grinned, "Leverage says you, I think I feel a change in the wind says I, I'll find us a crew, there's bound to be some sailors on this rock as crazy as you."

"One could only hope," Jack grinned, lifting his mug, "Take what you can," "Give nothing back," Gibbs laughed as they clinked their mugs together, they both drained their drinks and got up, Willa was quiet as she thought over what she had just learned. Jack walked over to Willa, "I'll see about getting us some rooms for us," he told her, "Might have to share a room, though," "So long as you don't get any ideas that's find with me," Willa snorted, acting as if she hadn't heard a word he and Gibbs had said. Willa followed Jack over to the bar where he talked with the bartender, a woman who was clearly not a whore, "Arabella," Jack laughed, "See you took over for your father eh," "Aye I did Jack," the woman laughed, "Did enough pirating and decided to take over the tavern for me da, I wanted to settle down, even got married, though Dan is out of town at the moment, getting some supplies for the tavern, my mother likes him." "That woman never likes anyone in your life," Jack snorted, Arabella snorted in agreement, "Well she likes him enough to not kill him for marrying me," "Thats something at the very least," Willa muttered, "Well I have one room open for ya Jack," Arabella told him, "I'll take it," Jack grinned and started up the stairs Willa on his heels.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth stared out the window of the cabin she had been placed in, wondering where things had gone wrong, she had bargained for the pirates to leave Port Royal alone, but in the process she had become a prisoner and it had something to do with Willa's medallion. She glared at the two pirated who walked into the cabin holding a red dress, "You'll be dining with the captain," Pintel, she thought his name was, told her, "And he requests you wear this," he held out the dress he was holding. "Well, you may tell the captain that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request," she snapped, using the very words that Barbossa had when he refused to leave Port Royal, before he knew she had Willa's medallion. "He said you'd say that," Pintel grinned, revealing his half-rotten teeth, "He also said that if that be the case you'll be dining with the crew and you'll be naked," Elizabeth glared at him and snatched the dress from him, then kicked them out of the cabin. Once she was dressed she was escorted to Captain Barbossa, who was siting at a table piled high with food, types of food she would expected to see a high society dinner rather than something you would find on a pirate ship.<p>

"Eat," Barbossa told her once she took a seat, she ate daintily, as she had been taught, the manner which had been drilled into her, "There's no need to stand on ceremony, nor call to impress anyone, you must be hungry." Elizabeth blinked as she realized how both Barbossa and the pet monkey had watched her eat, the look in their eyes telling her they were jealous or something, so she dug in like a pig, a moment later Barbossa handed her a gold goblet, "Try the wine," he told her, she drank it down, then he offered her an apple, "And the apples," he said, "I want you to try one of them next." Instantly Elizabeth put down the goblet, "Its poisoned," she said in dread, Barbossa laughed, "There would be no sense in killing ye Miss Turner," he told her, "Then release me," Elizabeth snapped, "You have your trinket, I'm of no further value to you." "You don't know what this is do ye," Barbossa asked her, pulling the medallion out of his pocket, "Its a pirate medallion," Elizabeth shrugged, "This is Aztec Gold," Barbossa told her, she listened to the story he wove, sure it was nothing more than something meant to scare her into submission, "One of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortez himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wrecked upon them with his armies, but the greed of Cortez was insatiable, so the heathen gods placed upon the gold a terrible curse, any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity."

"I hardly believe in ghost stories Captain Barbossa," Elizabeth snorted, "Aye, that is exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale," Barbossa nodded at her, "Buried on an island of the dead, what cannot be found except for those who know where it is. Find it we did, there be the chest, inside be the gold, and we took'em all, we spent'em, traded'em, and the more we frittered'em away on drink and food and pleasurable company, the more we gave'em away, the more we came to realize the drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed men, Miss Turner, compelled by greed, we were, and now we are consumed by it," he didn't noticed as she hid a butter knife in her lap, "There is one way we can end our curse, all the scattered pieces of Aztec Gold must be restored and the blood repaid, thanks to ye, we have the final piece." "And the blood to be repaid," Elizabeth asked, starting to see where this was going, "That's why there's no sense in killing ye yet," Barbossa laughed, offering her the apple again, "Apple," he then grunted in surprise and slight pain as she buried the knife in his heart.

"I'm curious," Barbossa said as he calmly removed the knife from his heart, "After killing me what was ye planning on doing next," Elizabeth ran from the cabin, but once she was on the deck she screamed in terror, instead of the crew being human, they were skeletons. She ran all around the deck as they chased her and terrorized her, finally she ran back into the cabin only to stop as Barbossa grabbed her and forced her to stare at the crew, "Look," he yelled, "The moonlight reveals us for what we really are. We are not amongst the living and so we cannot die, but neither are we dead, for to long I've been parched with thirst and unable to quench it, for to long I've been starved to death and haven't died, I feel nothing, not the wind on my face, nor the spray of the sea, nor the warmth of a woman's flesh." He forced her back on the deck and threw her down, she screamed as she scrambled to her feet as Barbossa turned into a skeleton like his crew, "You best start believing in ghost stories Miss Turner," he told her as he uncorked a bottle of rum and drunk from it. Elizabeth scream as she watched the rum flow from his mouth, Barbossa grinned at her, "You're in one now." She dashed around him and ran back to the cabin, while Barbossa and his crew laughed at her fear and terror, then Barbossa broke the bottle of rum by throwing it against the door, glaring at his crew, "What are ye looking at," he roared "Back to work," and walked back to his cabin.

* * *

><p>The next morning Willa and Jack went to the docks to see if Gibbs had managed to find them a crew, Jack was grinning like a fool, while Willa was blushing from embarrassment, this morning she had woke to find she had cuddled up against Jack during the night, she knew he would never let her live that down. Thankfully Gibbs was waiting for them at the docks with a group of people, Willa looked them over and wasn't that impressed with them, but she guessed that looks might be deceiving, but she was reserving judgment until further notice. Gibbs walked over to them, "Feast your eyes Captain," he told Jack waving at the men, "All of them faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt, and crazy to boot," "So this is your able-bodied crew," Willa muttered to Jack. Jack ignored her and walked down the line of men, looking over his crew, he stopped at the man who had a parrot on his shoulder, "You sailor," he barked out, "Cotton sir," Gibbs supplied the name, "Mr, Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death," Jack asked. They waited a moment and there wasn't an answer, "Mr. Cotton," Jack snapped, "Answer man," "He's mute sir," Gibbs spoke up again, "Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him, no one's yet figure out how," Cotton opened his mouth and showed them that he had no tongue, Jack and Willa grimaced, it was not a pretty sight.<p>

"Mr. Cotton's . . . parrot, same question," Jack looked at the parrot, apparently slightly embarrassed to be talking to a parrot like this, "Wind in the sails, wind in the sails," the parrot answered, "Mostly we figure that means yes," Gibbs shrugged. "Of course it dose," Jack agreed and glanced at Willa, "Satisfied," "Well you've proven their mad," Willa muttered, "And what's the benefit for us," a voice demanded, Jack traced it back to a sailor who's large brim of his hat hid her face from view, "Anamaria," he said in recognition as he flipped up the brim. Anamaria was a woman and fairly beautiful at that, she promptly slapped Jack, "I suppose you didn't deserve that one either," Willa couldn't help saying, "No that one I deserved," Jack admitted. Anamaria glared at him, "You stole my boat," she yelled at him, "Actually," Jack started to say, but she just slapped him again, Willa couldn't help smiling she could really learn to like this woman. "Borrowed," Jack squeaked out, trying to keep from being slapped again, "Borrowed without permission, but with every intention of bring it back to you," "But you didn't," she snapped, "You'll get another one," Jack said quickly, "I will," Anamaria growled and pointed her finger at him, "A better one," Willa said, taking pity on Jack, "A better one," Jack agreed, "That one," Willa continued pointing at the _Interceptor_.

"What one, that one," Jack yelped, then realized that Willa was pointing to the _Interceptor_, but realized if he didn't go along with it Anamaria would probably kill him, "Aye, that one, what say you?" "Aye," the new crew all years and ran to board the ship, Willa gave Jack a look before she followed them, "Anchors away," said Cotton's parrot, "No, no, no, no, no," Gibbs complained to Jack, "Tis frightful bad luck to bring a woman on board, much less two of them." "It'd be far worse not have them Gibbs," Jack informed him before getting into the boats and started to row out to the Interceptor, Gibbs was complaining the whole way, but he did so under his breath once Willa and Anamaria gave him evil looks once they realized what he was complaining about. Gibbs might believe that having women aboard was bad luck, but he wasn't stupid enough to piss of Anamaria, plus he knew Willa could hold her own in a fight, otherwise Jack wouldn't have left her side when they reached Tortuga.

* * *

><p>Willa yelped as she lost her footing and slid across the wet deck of the Interceptor because she had been hit by a rather strong wave, she crashed into Gibbs and grabbed the rope Gibbs had been trying to tie down and pulled it tight, between the two of them they tied the rope down. It was night and they were in the middle of a storm, which was making their job rather hard, "How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work," she yelled the question to Gibbs over the storm. "Aye, the compass doesn't point north," Gibbs agreed, "But we're not trying to find north," he scrambled over to Jack who was at the helm, his compass in his hand, "We should drop canvas sir," he yelled to Jack, who shook his head, "She can hold a bit longer," Jack told Gibbs. Willa scrambled to stand with Gibbs as lightning flashed, illuminating Jack's face, he was grinning like a mad man, "Whats in your head that's put you in such a find mood Captain," Gibbs yelled, "We're catching up," Jack answered.<p>

* * *

><p>"Time to go Poppet," Pintel cooed to Elizabeth as he and another grabbed Elizabeth and forced her to the deck of the ship, instantly she was surrounded by the crew, Barbossa walked up behind her and latched the medallion around her neck. Elizabeth was not happy with her situation, they would discover soon enough that she wasn't the child of this Bootstrap Turner, she just hoped that help would arrive before that, but she had to wonder what exactly was Willa's connection to this. She had managed to figure out that Bootstrap had been Willa's father, but Willa had always said that her father had been a merchant sailor, but she didn't think her friend would lie to her about something like that, she guessed that the truth had been kept from Willa by her parents.<p> 


	5. Chapter Four

"Dead men tell no tales," Cotton's parrot said from its perch, as they sailed past the remains of ships from all over the world, the crew was silent for the most part, something about this place made them all uneasy. "Puts a chill in my bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage," Gibbs muttered, Willa watched as Jack closed his compass and tuck it in his pocket, "How did Jack come by that compass," she asked Gibbs, having realized that the old sailor had know Jack for some time. "Not a lot is known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta," Gibbs answered taking a seat on a barrel, "That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the _Black Pearl_." "What," Willa said in surprised, "He failed to mention that," she murmured as she leaned closer to Gibbs, "Well he plays things closer to the vest now," Gibbs shrugged, "And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everythings an equal share according to the Code, that should mean the location of the treasure too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny, they marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he had gone made from the heat," Willa blinked as some things finally started to make sense to her, "Ah, so that's the reason for all this," she said as she acted like Jack.

"Reasons got nothing to do with it," Gibbs snorted, waving for Willa to sit down, she saw on another barrel, "Now Willa, when a man is marooned he is given a pistol with a single shot, one shot, well, it won't do much good for hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starving belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look _real_ friendly, but Jack, he escaped that island and he still has that one shot, oh, he won't use it though, save on one man, his mutinous first mate." "Barbossa," Willa said, "Aye," Gibbs nodded, "How did Jack get off that island," she asked him, since Gibbs seemed to know the most about Jack, "Well I'll tell you," Gibbs agreed, "He waded out in the shallows and there he waited for three days and three nights, till all manner of sea creatures came acclimated to his presence. On the forth morning he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed them together and made a raft," "He roped a couple sea turtles," Willa said in disbelief, "Aye, sea turtles," Gibbs nodded, "What did he use for rope," Willa asked, Gibbs blinked in surprise, unable to answer. "Human hair," they turned to see Jack standing over them, "From my back, let go the anchor" Willa grimaced at that lovely mental image, "Young Miss Turner and I are to go to shore," Jack informed the crew, "Captain," Gibbs jumped up, "What if the worst should happen," Jack glanced back, "Keep to the code," he answered.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth barely managed to keep her footing as she was dragged into a cavern that was filled with treasure of all kinds, but in the middle was a large hill of black sand and rock, covered with treasure, but at the top was a large stone chest. Barbossa grinned and pulled her up the hill, until they stood at the top, he waited for all his crew to assemble, Elizabeth watched uneasily as Barbossa grinned, while his monkey came and perched on his shoulder, she could really learn to hate that monkey.<p>

* * *

><p>"What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen," Willa asked as they rowed through the tunnel, she glanced over and spotted a skeleton in the water, along with gold and silver coins littering the bottom of the little tunnel. "Pirates Code," Jack answered, "Any man that falls behind is left behind," "No heroes amongst thieves eh," she muttered, "You know for having such a bleak outlook on pirates your well on your way to becoming one," Jack said in amusement, "Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga," they both looked at the gold coins on the river bottom again, "And your completely obsessed with treasure." They reached the shore and got out of the long boat, pulling it up on the black sand beach, "That's not true," Willa snapped quietly, "I'm not obsessed with treasure," Jack snorted, "Not all treasure is silver and gold lass," he reminded her as they slipped through a passage and spied on the gathering below them.<p>

"Gentlemen, the time has come," Barbossa started his little speech, "Our salvation is nigh, our torment is near its end," "Elizabeth," Willa gasped as she spotted her friend standing by Barbossa, Jack watched Barbossa, the most dangerous man in the cavern. "For ten years we've been tested and tried," Barbossa continued, "And each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again," he threw his hands up in the air as his crew cheered in agreement. "Punished we were, the lot of us – disproportionate to our crimes, here it is," Barbossa kicked off the lid of the chest to reveal it full of matching medallions, "The cursed treasure of Cortez himself, every last piece that went astray we have returned, save for this," he pointed to the medallion hanging around Elizabeth's neck. Willa scrambled up, upsetting some of the treasure, but Jack pulled her back, "Not yet," Jack hissed, "We wait for the opportune moment," "881 we found but despaired of ever finding the last," they barely heard Barbossa keep giving his little speech. "Whens that," Willa demanded, "When its the greatest profit to you," "May I ask you something," Jack snapped at her, "Have I ever given you reason to not trust me, do us a favor, I know its difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid."

* * *

><p>"And who among us have paid the blood sacrifice to the heathen gods," Barbossa demanded of his crew, "Us," they all yelled, "And whose blood must yet be paid," "Hers," they all roared and started to cheer. "You know the first thing I'm going to do once the curse is lifted, eat a whole bushel of apples," Barbossa told Elizabeth as he picked up the stone knife, "Begun by blood, by blood undone," making a small cut on her palm. Jack turned and dropped to the ground, Willa looked down at him and dropped the oar she had used to knock him out, "Sorry Jack," she muttered, "I won't be your leverage," then she turned and moved down the passage, trying to reach Elizabeth without being seen. "That's it," Elizabeth said in surprised as Barbossa placed the medallion in her hand and closed her fingers tightly around it, "Waste not," he laughed at her, then he opened her hand and waited to see if it would free them of their curse like they hoped. Instantly the pirates all started to murmur, wondering if it worked, Barbossa frowned and drew his pistol and shot Pintel in the heart, it didn't kill him and they knew the curse hadn't been lifted, Barbossa whirled around to glare at Elizabeth.<p>

"You maid, your father what was his name," he demanded, "Was your father William Turner," "No," Elizabeth smirked at him, "Where is his child," Barbossa roared at her, "The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner." Barbossa back handed her and she fell back down the small hill, the medallion landing beside her, then Barbossa turned his attention back to his crew who would stage a mutiny if he didn't act fast, Willa saw her chance and took it. She slipped into the water and swam to where Elizabeth had fallen right by the edge and out of sight from the pirates, she covered Elizabeth's mouth and held a finger to her mouth, signaling for silence, Elizabeth understood instantly and dove in the water with her, grabbing the medallion as she did so. They made their way to where the boats were beached on the shore and got into one, though not before they hid the oars, and started to row back to the Interceptor, Willa already feeling really guilty about leaving Jack behind, despite his rather crazy ways she liked him, though you wouldn't hear her saying that aloud even under pain of death.

* * *

><p>Jack groaned and clambered to his feet, stumbling over a oar, which he grabbed and used as a staff, he really should have expected Willa to pull something like this and given the various yells and curses he was hearing it sounded as if Willa and Elizabeth had made their escape, they hadn't been caught yet either. He started to amble down the passage knowing that he would be discovered in a moment, better to do this on his own terms as much as possible, "You," Ragetti gasped when he spotted Jack, "You're supposed to be dead," Pintel said what all of them were thinking as they surrounded him. "Am I not, oh," Jack asked looking down at himself only to find that everyone had their pistols pointed at him, "Palulay, palu-li-la-la-lulu, parili, parsnip, partner, partner," "Parlay," Ragetti said, "Parlay," Jack said in victory, "Thats the one, parlay, parlay." "Parlay," Pintel snarled, "Down to the depths whatever man thought up parlay," "That would be the French," Jack informed him, making that up from the top of his head, "The inventors of mayonnaise," "I like mayonnaise," Pintel grinned.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh not more pirates," Elizabeth groaned as she boarded the <em>Interceptor<em>, "Welcome aboard Miss Elizabeth," Gibbs greeted her, "Mr. Gibbs," Elizabeth said in shock, she hadn't expected Gibbs to be a pirate at all. "Hey girl, where's Jack," Gibbs asked Willa as she came on board, "Jack, Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth said in shock looking at Willa, "He fell behind," Willa said softly, sadly, it was clear that the loss of Jack hit the crew hard, they had liked him a lot despite having sailed with him for such a short time. "Keep to the Code," Gibbs ordered, Anamaria nodded and started barking out orders, "Weigh anchors, hoist the sails, make quickly divvies," they all knew they would be having company soon enough and they needed all the time they could get before the _Black Pearl_ pursued them.

* * *

><p>"How in the blazes did you get off that island," Barbossa demanded as he stared at Jack Sparrow, "When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land you forgot one very important thing mate," Jack informed Barbossa, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." That was enough for Barbossa and the crew, they all knew that Jack had a habit of getting out of the damnest situations, as of yet, no one had been able to figure out how he did it either and many had tried, but all his escapes had given rise to the rumor that Jack Sparrow couldn't be killed. "Ah well," Barbossa shrugged and turned to walk away, "I won't be making that mistake again, gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow, kill him," the crew all pointed their pistols at Jack again, Jack sighed and knew he had to reveal his hidden ace. "The girl's blood didn't work did it," he said leaning in his oar, instantly Barbossa turned, "Hold your fire," he ordered as he marched up to Jack, "You know whose blood we need," Barbossa stated, "I know whose blood you need," Jack agreed.<p>

* * *

><p>Elizabeth tried to bandage the cut on her hand, "What sort of man trades a man's life for a ship," she asked, "Pirate," Willa answered, "Here, let me help," she quickly bandaged Elizabeth's hand, "Thanks Willa," Elizabeth murmured. "You said you have Barbossa my name as yours, why," Willa asked her, "I don't know, if he knew I was the governor's daughter he could have held me for ransom, I made a gamble and told him I was a maid," Elizabeth tried to explain her deception to Willa. "This is yours," Elizabeth said pulling out the medallion and placing it on the table, "I thought I had lost it when they rescued me," Willa said as she picked it up, "It was a gift from my father, he sent it to me, why did you take it," "Because I was afraid you were a pirate," Elizabeth whispered, "That would have been awful." "It wasn't your blood they needed," Willa growled, clenching the medallion tightly, "It was my father's blood, my blood, the blood of a pirate's daughter, "Willa I am so sorry," Elizabeth told her, "Please forgive me," Willa slams the medallion on the table and stalked out of the cabin.<p>

* * *

><p>Jack looked at Barbossa, negotiations weren't going as well as he had hoped, but then he knew this wouldn't be easy, currently they were in the captains quarters of the <em>Black<em> _Pearl_, Barbossa was seated at a desk. "So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship," Barbossa said in disbelief, "No," Jack shook his head, "I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on my ship and then I'll shout the name back to you, savvy?" "But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need," Barbossa reminded Jack, confident he would come out on top on the matter, dealing with Jack was more trouble than it was worth most of the time. "Of the two of us I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore my word is the one we'll be trusting," Jack retorted, taking a seat and propping his feet up on the desk as he grabbed an apple, "Although I suppose I should be thanking you. Because in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die I would have had an equal share in that curse, same as you," he bit into the apple, "Funny old world, isn't it," he smirked at Barbossa.

Then the Bo'sun entered the cabin, "Captain we're coming up on the _Interceptor_," he reported, Barbossa got to his feet and went topside, Jack was quick on his heels and gets in front of Barbossa, blocking his view of the Interceptor. "I'm having a thought here Barbossa," Jack told him, waving his arms around almost frantically, "What say we run up a flag of truce, I scurry over to the _Interceptor_ and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh, what say you to that?" "Now you see Jack," Barbossa grinned at him, "That's exactly the attitude that lost you the _Pearl_, people are easy to search when they're dead," he looked at the Bo'sun, "Lock him in the brig," he ordered, the Bo-sun dragged a protesting Jack back down below, while Barbossa threw Jack's apple overboard in disgust. He looked over the distance and knew they would catch up to the _Interceptor_ soon enough, it wouldn't be long before he had the medallion back and then he would find the one with Turner blood and he would be free of his curse.


	6. Chapter Five

"Hands aloft to loose the gallants," Gibbs yelled the orders to the sailors, Anamaria was at the helm, "With this wind at her stern she'll carry every sail we've got," "What's happening," Elizabeth demanded as she ran over to him, dodging the crew as she did so. "_The Black Pearl_," Anamaria answered, "She's gaining on us," they all looked behind them to see the _Pearl_ chasing after them and it looked like she was gaining on them, "But this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean," Elizabeth protested. "You can tell them that after they've caught us," Anamaria snapped, "We're shallow on the draft right," Elizabeth asked as she looked around, "Aye," Anamaria nodded, wondering where this was going, "Well can't we lose them amongst those shoals," Elizabeth asked, pointing to the shoals in question. "We don't have to outrun long," Gibbs yelled as he realized what Elizabeth meant, "Just long enough," Anamaria nodded as she caught on to what they were thinking, "Lighten the ship, stem to stern," she yelled out the order, while barked out orders of his own. "Anything we can afford to lose, see that its lost," he yelled and they all started throwing barrels and anything they could find overboard to lighten the ship, in order to get the needed speed to outrun the _Pearl_, to do that they needed to reach the shoals before the _Pearl_.

Willa ran out on the deck and climbed up on a railing to get a better look at the situation, one of the crew was about to drop a cannon overboard, she placed her foot on the cannon, stopping him, "We're going to need that," she told him. "Well, it was a good plan up till now," Anamaria said upon seeing the oars come out on the Pearl, "Gibbs," Willa ran over, "We have to make a stand, we must fight, load the guns," "With what," Anamaria demanded, "Anything, everything, anything we have left," Willa snapped, Gibbs nodded slowly. "Load the guns," Gibbs ordered, "Take shot and langrage, nails and crushed glass, with a will," they all gathered anything they could find and loaded it into the cannons, "The _Pearl_ is going to luff up on our port quarter, she'll rake us without presenting a target," he told them, frowning. "Lower the anchor on the right side," Elizabeth snapped, they looked at her, "On the starboard side," she told them, this time using terms they were used to, "It certainly as the element of surprise," Willa said, as Gibbs and Anamaria stared at them like they were crazy. "Your daft lady," Anamaria yelled, "You both are," "Aye," Gibbs agreed with a crazy grin, "Daft like Jack," he ran down to the sailors, "Lower the starboard anchor, do it ye dogs or its you we'll load into the cannons," a moment later the anchor was lowered.

Elizabeth stood at the helm with Anamaria, they felt the ship jerk as the anchor lodged on something in the sea floor, "Let go," she ordered and Anamaria let go of the wheel, which spun in a circle as the ship swung around, giving them a target in the form of the _Black Pearl_. "Keep us steady," Willa yelled as the _Black Pearl_ pulled up alongside them, they all prepared to fire, the guns of the _Black Pearl_ fire as Elizabeth yelled out the order, "Fire all," and their guns fired, then the fighting broke out in earnest as the sound of pistol shots rang out. "We could use a few more ideas lass," Gibbs yelled to Elizabeth as they ducked down as shots rang out and they returned fire, "Your turn," Elizabeth answered him as she fired her musket and reloaded as quickly as she could. "We need us a devil's dowry," Gibbs sighed, "We'll give them her," Anamaria decided, pointing her pistol at Elizabeth, Willa shoved the pistol away from Elizabeth, "Its not her they're after," she said quietly. "The medallion," Elizabeth gasped as she realized it wasn't around her neck, Willa's eyes widened and she raced to the grate and lifted it, dropping down below to search for the medallion, it might be the only thing that could save their lives at the moment.

* * *

><p>Jack scrambled out onto the deck of the <em>Black Pearl<em>, no one noticed him and he knew they wouldn't realize that the cannon fire had broken out the lock in the brig, he was able to hear Barbossa giving out orders to his crew. "Raise your colors," Barbossa yelled, "You bloomin' cockroaches, hands, grapnels at the ready, prepare to board," the Jack saw the mast of the _Interceptor_ falling towards them, felled by a cannon shot, it landed and formed a bridge between the ships. "Blast all to carcasses men," Barbossa yelled as his men started to board the _Interceptor_, "Forward clear to the powder magazine, and the rest of your bring me that medallion," his monkey jumped from his shoulder and raced over to the _Interceptor_ in search of the medallion. Jack grabbed a rope and swung over to the _Interceptor_, slamming a man who was about to kill Gibbs overboard, he dropped down to the deck, "Jack," Gibbs said in total shock, Jack handed him his flask, "It empty," he patted Gibbs shoulder before heading towards Elizabeth, who was using her musket as a club.

"That's not very nice," he said, catching the arm of a pirate who was about to kill her, Elizabeth acted and knocked the man overboard, "Where's the medallion," Jack demanded, instantly Elizabeth tried to slap him, but he caught her wrist, "Wretch," she snarled. Then Jack saw the bandage on her hand, "Ah, where is dear Willa," he asked, instantly Elizabeth whirled around and ran to the grate, "Willa," she gasped, seeing that the grate had a large piece of wood on top of it, which she wasn't able to move despite all her tries, "Willa," she yelled, "Elizabeth," Willa answered, glad that someone was there, the hold was filling with water. "Monkey," Jack yelled and instantly started chasing Barbossa's monkey, which had the medallion in its paw, he chased it across the mast where the monkey hopped on Barbossa's shoulder. Barbossa reached up and took the medallion from the monkey, "Why thank you Jack," he said, "Your welcome," Jack answered, "Not you," Barbossa shook his head, "We named the monkey Jack," then he held up the medallion for his crew to see. "Gents our hope is restored," he yelled and his crew started to cheer as they hustled all the crew from the _Interceptor_ over to the _Black Pearl_, the battle was over, they sailed off a little distance from the _Interceptor_ as they waited for the black powder to ignite.

"If any of you so much as thinks the word parley, I'll have your guts for garters," Pintel snarled at Jack's crew, "Willa," Elizabeth cried as the _Interceptor_ was blown up, believing that she had been trapped below deck, there was no way she could have survived that. In a blind rage she attacked Barbossa, "Bastard," she screamed at him, he grabbed her arms and grinned mockingly at her, "Welcome back missy," he laughed, "You took advantage of our hospitality last time, it holds fair that you return the favor," he threw her to his crew. Elizabeth started to struggle, but it wasn't doing her any good, "Barbossa," they all looked at the railing when they heard a woman scream his name, "Willa," Elizabeth said in relief, overjoyed that she had managed to survive. "She goes free," Willa yelled as she pointed her pistol at Barbossa, "You've only got one shot," Barbossa laughed, "And we cannot die," "Don't do anything stupid," Jack hissed at Willa, "You can't," Willa agreed with Barbossa and pointed the pistol at herself, "But I can," "Like that," Jack muttered. "Who are you," Barbossa demanded, he narrowed his eyes as he looked at the woman, she was familiar to him somehow, "No one," Jack said getting in front of Barbossa, "She's no one, a distance cousin of my aunts nephew twice removed."

"My name is Willa Turner," Willa yelled in answer, "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner, his blood runs in my veins," Jack sighed and gave up, "She's the spitting image of old Bootstrap come back to haunt us," Ragetti whispered. "On my word do as I say or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones Locker," Willa threatened Barbossa, "Name your terms Miss Turner," Barbossa said after a moment, "Elizabeth goes free," Willa said instantly. "Yes we know that one," Barbossa snorted, "Anything else," Willa rolled her eyes slightly as Jack pointed to himself, "And the crew," she named her terms, "The crew are not to be harmed," "Agreed," Barbossa laughed. A few minutes later however things were not going the way Willa had intended, she was in irons, while Jack and Elizabeth were being made to walk the plant, "You lying bastard," she yelled at Barbossa, "Your swore they would go free." "Don't dare impugn my honor girl," Barbossa warned her as she was gagged, "I agreed she's go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where," then he turned to look at the crew, "Though it dose seem a shame to lose something so fine don't it lads?" "Aye," the pirates all laughed, "I'll be having that dress back before you go," Barbossa grinned at Elizabeth, Elizabeth glared at him and stripped off the dress, leaving her in only her chemise, she threw the dress at Barbossa, "It goes with your black heart," she spat at him.

"Ooh, its still warm," Barbossa laughed as Elizabeth stepped on the plank, "Off you go, come on," one of the pirates yelled at her, Elizabeth walked to the edge of the plank and paused a moment, "Too slow," the Bo'sun yelled and shook the plank, making her fall in. "I'd really hoped we were past this," Jack said as he was dragged to the plank, "Jack," Barbossa shook his head, pointing to the nearby island, "Jack, do you not notice, that be the same island that we made you governor of on our last trip." "I did notice," Jack ground out, "Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape, but I doubt it," Barbossa laughed, then drew his sword and pointed it at Jack, "Off ye go," "Last time you left me a pistol with one shot," Jack reminded Barbossa. "By the powers you're right," Barbossa agreed, "Where be Jack's pistol," a pirate handed the pistol to Barbossa, "Seeing as there's two of us a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols," Jack haggled, but he didn't have any luck. "It'll be one pistol as before and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself," Barbossa stated, he was not going to give Jack anything more than he could help, he tossed the pistol overboard.

Jack looked at Barbossa steadily for a moment, completely serious for once, "I wonder what Jaybird would say if she could see you now," he said before diving after the pistol, leaving Barbossa shaken, though he hid it well, Jaybird was will an open wound for him. Jack cut through the water like a fish, glad that his heritage from his mother allowed him to breath underwater, he found his pistol and headed for the surface, where he walked up on the beach of the small island where Elizabeth had just made it to shore. "You know that's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away in my ship," he said sadly as he watched the _Black Pearl_ sail away, heading back to the Isla de Muerta, then he turned and walked into the island with Elizabeth on his heels. "But you were marooned on this island before weren't you," she demanded as he tapped on tree trunks, "So we can escape the same way you did then," Jack turned to look at her, "To what point and purpose missy," he demanded, "The _Black Pearl_ is gone. Unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice, unlikely, young Miss Turner will be dead before you can reach her," Jack knocked on another tree and grinned.

"But your Captain Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth protested as he took four steps, "You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company, you sacked Nassau Port without firing a single shot, are you the pirate I've read about or not, how did you escape here last time?" "Last time I was here a grand total of three days, alright, last time" Jack admitted, opening a hidden cellar and climbing down into it, "The rum runners used this island as a cache, they came by and I was able to barter passage off. From the looks of things though they've been out of business for a long while, probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that," Jack climbed out of the cellar with two bottles of rum. "Thats it then," Elizabeth said bitterly, "Thats the secret grand adventure of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, you spent three days lying on a beach and drinking rum," "Welcome to the Caribbean love," Jack grinned at her. He handed her a bottle of rum and walked off, she glared after him before she paused and looked at the bottle in her hand, she slowly started to grin as an idea came to her, quickly she hurried after Jack, she would need for him to be passed out for her idea to work.

* * *

><p>Jack and Elizabeth danced around the fire they had managed to build, singing at the top of their lungs and making the lyrics up as they went along, "I love this song," Jack laughed and fell to the ground, "When I get the <em>Pearl<em> back I'll teach it to the whole crew and we'll sing it all the time." Elizabeth fell to the ground besides Jack, holding her own bottle of rum, "And you'll be the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main," she laughed drunkenly, "Not just the Spanish Main love," Jack corrected her, "The entire ocean. The entire world, where ever we want to go, we'll go, that's what a ship is you know, its not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails, thats what a ship needs, but what a ship is, what the _Black Pearl_ really is is freedom." "Jack it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island," Elizabeth said, "Oh yes," Jack agreed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "But the company is infinitely better than last time I think, the scenery has definitely improved." "Mr. Sparrow, I'm not sure I've had entirely enough rum to allow that kind of talk," Elizabeth informed him and lifted up her bottle, as if to take another drink, "I know exactly what you mean love," Jack curled his mustache. "To freedom," Elizabeth said as a toast, holding up her bottle, "To the _Black Pearl_," Jack clinked the bottles together and they took a drink, though Jack passed out a moment later and Elizabeth smirked and started putting her plan into action.

* * *

><p>Jack's nose twitched as he woke up, he smelled smoke and lots of it, he sat up and stared in horror at the large fire nearby by, the trees were on fire, along with what looked to be all the contents of the rum runner's cellar. He jumped to his feet and raced over to Elizabeth who ducked down as there was a small explosion, "No, not good," he yelled, waving his arms around like a mad man, "Stop, not good, what are you doing, you burned all the food, the shade, the rum." "Yes the rum is gone," Elizabeth smiled, "Why is the rum gone," Jack asked in a pitiful voice, "One," Elizabeth turned and gave him a look, "Because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels, two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance they won't see it," "But why is the rum gone," Jack asked again, Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sat down, "Just wait Captain Sparrow," she told him, "You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and you will see white sails on the horizon." Jack grabbed his pistol and was about to point it at her, but thought better of it and stormed off muttering under his breath about her, he walked up top of a small bluff and groaned in disbelief, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was the <em>HMS Dauntless<em> anchored a short distance away and he could see a long boat coming their way, "There will be no living with her after this," he complained before he turned and went to rejoin Elizabeth.


	7. Chapter Six

"But we have to save Willa," Elizabeth told her father, having been given a soldiers uniform to wear instead of her chemise, "No, your safe now," her father answered, "We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates." "Then we condemn her to a fate worse than death," Elizabeth snapped at her father, who had moved to stand besides Norrington, "Willa's fate is regrettable," Governor Swann told her, "But then so was her decision to engage in piracy." "To rescue me," Elizabeth all but yelled, in utter disbelief at hearing her father's stance on the matter, "To prevent anything from happening to me," Jack watched it all from his position between two soldiers, he had to admit that the Governor was being mighty cruel by leaving Willa with Barbossa after all she had done for his daughter. "If I may be so bold as to interject my professional opinion," Jack said hurrying over to stand with Elizabeth, "The _Pearl_ was listing near to scuppers after the battle, its very unlikely she'll be unable to make good time, think about it, the _Black Pearl_, the last real pirate threat in the Caribbean mate, how can you pass that up?"

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself," Norrington answered stoically, he turned to head back to the helm, "Commodore, I beg you," Elizabeth grabbed Norrington's arm, "Please do this for me, as a wedding present." Jack blinked, as Norrington turned to look at Elizabeth with hope in his eyes, while the Governor was clearly delighted by this new turn of events, "Elizabeth," he asked, just to be sure, "Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" "I am," Elizabeth nodded, "I will have no other but Willa as my maid of honor, but for that to happen we have to rescue her first," "A wedding," Jack clapped his hands together, "I love weddings, drinks all around," everyone looked at him, he sighed and held out his hands, "I know, I know," he sighed in resignation, "Clap him in irons." "Mr. Sparrow," Norrington looked at him sternly, "You will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta, you will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'as silent as a grave.' Do I make myself clear," "Inescapably clear," Jack answered and went to the helm and pulled out his compass, he wouldn't admit it, but Willa had grown on him and it didn't sit right with him leaving her in Barbossa's hands.

* * *

><p>Willa watched as two of Barbossa's crew mopped the floor, "Shiver me timbers," said Cotton's parrot, the crew were in a single cell, while she was kept in a different cell, "Cotton here says you missed a spot," Gibbs translated, in response the crew was splattered by the dirty water from the mop. "You knew William Turner," she asked Pintel, "Old Bootstrap Bill," Pintel said and nodded, "Aye we knew him, never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack Sparrow, the mutiny and all, he said it wasn't right with the Code. That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you as it were, he said we deserved to be cursed and remain cursed," "Stupid blighter," Ragetti muttered, "Good man," Gibbs corrected Ragetti, "Well you can image that didn't sit well with the captain," Pintel continued. "That didn't sit well with the captain at all," Ragetti interrupted, "Tell her what Barbossa did," "I'm telling the story," Pintel yelled at Ragetti before he got back on track, Willa listening intently, "So what the captain did, he strapped a cannon to Bootstrap's bootstrap's." "Bootstrap's bootstrap's," Ragetti laughed, "The last we saw of old Bill Turner he was sinking into the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jones Locker, 'course it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse," Pintel shrugged. "Thats what you call ironic," Ragetti agreed, they all turned as Barbossa appeared in the doorway, he tossed a set of keys to Ragetti, "Bring her," he ordered sharply.<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't care for the situation," Norrington said as he closed his spyglass, he was in the lead of a dozen long boat, each filled with soldiers, "Any attempt to storm the caves could turn into an ambush." "Not if you're doing the ambushing," Jack told him, "I go in, I convince Barbossa to send his men out in their little boats, you and your mates can return to the <em>Dauntless<em> and blast the bejesus out of them with your little cannons." Jack placed a hand on Norrington's shoulder, "What do you have to lose," Jack asked, Norrington using the spyglass to removed Jack's hand from his shoulder, "Nothing I'd lament being rid of," Norrington answered, but he knew it was there best shot to do this with a minimal loss of life. "Now to be honest with you," Jack continued, "There's still a slight risk for those aboard the _Dauntless_, which includes the future Mrs Commodore," Norrington was not happy about having to work with Sparrow and it showed on his face. The matter of Elizabeth, however, had been handled, he knew that she would try and come after Willa herself, with that in mind he had ordered Gillette to lock her in his cabin, keeping her safe and out of the line of fire, though he knew she would not be happy about that.

* * *

><p>"No reason to fret, it's just a prick of the finger, a few drops of blood," Pintel told Willa as they moved through the passages to the cavern, "No mistakes this time," Twigg snarled, "She's only half Turner, "We spill it all." Twigg grabbed her and dragged her up the hill where Barbossa was waiting for her, "Guess there is reason to fret," Pintel laughed, Ragetti joining in on the laughter, meanwhile Willa was bent over the chest, by this point her hair had fallen out of her braid and fell over her shoulder, nearly completely hiding her face. Barbossa begun the ceremony, holding the stone knife at her throat, "Begun by blood," he said then he noticed they had company, he started in complete and utter shock at Jack Sparrow, his crew were in a similar state, while Willa was relieved to see a friendly face. "Excuse me," Jack said, making his way through the crowd, "Jack," Willa in disbelief, "Its not possible," Barbossa gasped, "Not probable," Jack corrected him, "Where's Elizabeth," Willa demanded, "She's safe," Jack answered, "Just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington just like she promised, and you get to die for her, just like you promised, so we're all men of our word, except for Elizabeth and you who are in fact women," "Shut up," Barbossa yelled placing the stone knife at Willa's neck, "Your next," he threatened Jack. "You don't want to be doing that mate," Jack warned Barbossa, "No I really do," Barbossa corrected him, "Your funeral," Jack shrugged, which got Barbossa's attention, "Why don't I want to be doing it," he asked. "Well because," Jack answered, shoving the arm of one of the pirates off of him, "Because the pride of the Royal Navy, the <em>HMS<em> _Dauntless,_ is floating offshore, waiting just for you," instantly everyone started to murmur uneasily about this newest development.

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here," Murtogg asked as they floated just outside the entrance to the caves, "The pirates come out, unawares and unprepared," Mullroy explained it to him, "We catch'em in a crossfire and send them down to meet Old Hob." "I know why we're here,' Murtogg snapped, "I mean why aren't we doing what it was, what Mr. Sparrow said we should do, with the cannons and all," "Because it was Mr. Sparrow who said it," Norrington growled out, "You think it wasn't telling the truth," Murtogg asked, Norrington barely kept himself from sighing at the stupidity of some of his men.<p>

* * *

><p>"Just hear me out mate," Jack said walking to the top of the hill, "You order your men to row out to the <em>Dauntless<em>, they do what they do best," making them grin and muttered in pleased agreement, "Robert's your uncle, Fanny's your aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet, of course you'll take the grandest as your flagship and who's to argue, but what of the _Pearl_, name me captain and I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa, savvy?" "I suppose in exchange you want me to not kill the whelp," Barbossa said, glancing over at Willa, "No, no, by all means kill the whelp, just not yet, wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment, for instance" Jack suggested, picking up a couple of the medallions and dropping them back into the chest one by one, "After you've killed Norrington's men, every last one." "You've been planning this from the beginning," Willa snarled, catching onto Jack's game, she had noticed he had kept a medallion, "Every since you learned my name," "Yeah," Jack grinned at her and nodded. "I want fifty percent of your plunder," Barbossa started to haggle with Jack, "Fifteen," Jack counter offered, "Forty," Barbossa snapped, "Twenty-five," Jack made his final offer, "And I'll buy you a hat, a really big one Commodore." "We have an accord," Barbossa agreed and they shook hands, "All hands to the boats," Jack told the crew them realized his mistake, and apologized to Barbossa, "Apologies, you give the orders," "Gents take a walk," Barbossa ordered, "Not to the boats," Jack said in surprise.

* * *

><p>"Hold fire," Norrington ordered as a single boat emerged from the cave, a look through the spyglass revealed it to be two women, or at least that is what they appeared to be, in truth it was a decoy, Pintel and Ragetti had been dressed up like women and sent out.<p>

* * *

><p>Governor Swann looked at the guard, "A moment please," he requested, figuring he didn't want the guard there to here what he wanted to say to his daughter, the guard nodded and walked a little distance away. "Elizabeth, I just want you to know I, uh, I believe you made a very good decision today," he spoke through the door, "Couldn't be more proud of you," Elizabeth paid her father no mind as she made her escape from the <em>Dauntless<em>. "But you know," her father continued, "Even a good decision if made for the wrong reasons can be a wrong decision," he knocked on the door again, frowning, "Elizabeth are you there," he asked. "Elizabeth are you even listening to me," he finally entered the cabin and found a makeshift rope leading out to the sea, he covered his mouth with his hand, "What have you done," he breathed in horror. Elizabeth smirked as she rowed towards the _Black Pearl_, then she barely kept herself from screaming as a skeleton popped up, having grabbed the boat, "Who are you," he demanded, "I'm Bootstrap Turner, would you be able to tell me anything about my daughter, Willa Turner?"

"Your Willa's father," Elizabeth said in disbelief, "Aye," Bootstrap nodded, "I was strapped to the cannon and thrown overboard by Barbossa for saying we shouldn't have mutinied against Captain Sparrow, my bonds have only now rotted enough for me to break free." "Get in," Elizabeth told him, knowing she was taking a big gamble, "We're heading for the _Black_ _Pearl_, Jack Sparrow's crew are in the brig there and there will only be a couple of guard, Barbossa has Willa and plans to use her to break the curse, Jack Sparrow is there now, but I'm not sure whose side he's on at the moment." "Fair enough," Bootstrap nodded and scrambled in the boat and joined Elizabeth in rowing, "Mind telling me about my daughter please, I haven't seen her since she was four years old," he asked, "I don't mind at all," Elizabeth shrugged and started telling him about Willa.

* * *

><p>"I must admit Jack, I thought I had ye figured," Barbossa said as they all watched Jack examine his loot from the last ten years, "But it turns out your a hard man to predict," Jack grinned and turned to look at Barbossa. "Me," he laughed and started walking towards Barbossa and Willa, "I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest, honestly, its the honest ones you have to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly stupid." Jack drew the sword from its scabbard around one of Barbossa's crew and tossed it to Willa as he drew his own sword and stabbed the pirate and shoving him away from him, Willa caught the sword easily and twisted so that an attack from behind with a sword cut her bonds. She shook the rope from her wrists and started to fight, handling the attacking pirates easily, while Jack and Barbossa were going at it, "Your off the edge of the map," Barbossa told Jack, bending him backwards a bit, "Here there be monsters."<p>

* * *

><p>Elizabeth and Bootstrap reached the <em>Black Pearl<em> and started climbing up to the deck, they both glanced in a porthole and spotted two guards, talking about what they were going to eat first when they were no longer cursed. They climbed up onto the deck when the monkey made his appearance, apparently he was as cursed as his master, the monkey screeched at them, but Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and instantly the monkey knew he was screwed. "I never knew you had it in ya lass," Bootstrap chuckled as Elizabeth grabbed the monkey, bashed his head open against the deck before throwing him overboard, however the monkey crashed into a cannon and that got the attention of the guards, they rushed below and hid behind an open door. The two guards raced past them up to the deck, they slipped down to the brig, where Gibbs had noticed that something had happened, "Its Elizabeth," he yelled to the rest of the crew, Elizabeth grinned at them, "Meet Bootstrap," she told them as she unlocked their cell door, "Willa's father."

* * *

><p>Norrington frowned, something wasn't right, then he heard the sound of the ship's bell, he listened and was able to make out the sounds of faint gunfire, "Make for the ship," he ordered quickly, "Move." Instantly everyone started rowing back to the <em>Dauntless<em>, it wasn't long before they all heard the gunfire and the sounds of battle, making them all row faster, they had no intention of letting pirates take their ship. They had to dodge a bit of cannon fire, but they reached the _Dauntless_ without taking any damage, they scaled the ship and were throw off by the fact they were fighting skeletons, rather than people, but Norrington showed his mettle as he led the men into battle.

* * *

><p>"You can't beat me Jack," Barbossa laughed at Jack, as Jack impaled in him on his sword, he sighed and pulled out the sword and stabbed Jack with it, Jack staggered back into the moonlight where he turned into a skeleton. Willa stopped fighting for a moment to stare at Jack's transformation, "That's interesting," Jack observed and revealed the medallion he had taken from the chest, flipping it around his fingers, "I couldn't resist mate," he pulled out his sword and the fight was back on as he ran from Barbossa. Jack threw down an end table and tripped Barbossa, he swing his sword down on the man, but Barbossa blocked it, "So what now, Jack Sparrow," Barbossa asked, "Will it be two immortals locked in an epic battle, until Judgment Day and trumpets sound, hmm," "Or you could just surrender," Jack offered another option, but Barbossa only laughed and went on the attack.<p>

* * *

><p>The two guards looked around for the intruder, but they turned in time to see one of the long boat swinging towards them, knocking them to pieces and overboard, the crew all cheered while Elizabeth and Bootstrap ran to get the boat into the water. "All of you with me," Elizabeth yelled, "Willa is in that cave and we must save her, ready and heave," both she and Bootstrap turned when they realized they were getting any help, "Please I need your help," Elizabeth pleaded with them, "Come on." "Any port in a storm," said the parrot, "Cotton's right," Gibbs agreed, "We've got the <em>Pearl<em>," "And what about Jack," Elizabeth demanded, "Are you just going to leave him," "Jack owes a ship," snapped Marty, the shortest sailor any of them had ever seen before. "And there's the Code to consider," Gibbs continued, Bootstrap sighed, he really should have expected this, "The Code," Elizabeth said in disbelief, "You're pirates, hang the Code and hang the rules, they're more like guidelines anyways." That didn't work either, but at least the crew helped them get the boat into the water, "Bloody pirates," Elizabeth grumbled under her breath as she and Bootstrap rowed to the cave, "I had expected something like this to happen, its just the way things are," he told her understanding her anger.

* * *

><p>Willa groaned as she was knocked flat on her back, making her drop her sword, "I'm going to teach you the meaning of pain," the pirate said as he advanced on her, "You want pain," Willa stared in shock as Elizabeth appeared with a heavy gold staff, knocking the pirate away from her, "Try wearing a corset." "You have a mean streak lass," a man laughed coming into view, Willa scrambled to her feet and grabbed her sword, "Who are you," she demanded, "You don't remember your own father lass," Bootstrap demanded, "Though I ain't seen you since you were four years old." "Father," Willa said in disbelief, "Aye," Bootstrap nodded, "Whose side is Jack on," Elizabeth demanded seeing that Jack turned into a skeleton in moonlight, "At the moment," Willa shrugged as the three of them rejoined the fight together. Somehow they managed to work as a team flawlessly, they shoved the staff through the three pirates and grabbed a lit grenade and shoved it into the middle pirate and then shoved them out of the moonlight.<p>

"No fair," one said moments before they were blown to smithereens, the explosion caught the attention of Barbossa and Jack, they both saw Willa scramble up the hill to the stone chest, Jack quickly cut his hand and tossed her his medallion. Willa caught it and grabbed her own medallion, as Barbossa drew his pistol and took aim at Elizabeth, who froze, Jack acted and fired his own pistol in response, Barbossa looked at him surprised. "Ten years you carried that pistol," Barbossa snorted, "And now you waste your shot," "He didn't waste it," Willa said, they all turned to see her drop her medallion into the chest with the other, blood covering the palm of her hand from where she had cut it. Barbossa pulled open his jacket and saw blood staining his shirt, he stared at Jack, "I feel cold," he said before he fell to the ground dead, Bootstrap stepped into the moonlight and was overjoyed to find he remained human, "The curse is broken," he said delighted. Jack grinned and darted over to Willa and kissed, "Hey," Bootstrap yelled, "No kissing my daughter Captain," Willa blinked in shock and seemed stunned when Jack ended the kiss and ran from her father, who was waving his sword around like a madman.

* * *

><p>All over the <em>Dauntless<em> the pirates were no longer skeletons, but human, Norrington withdrew his sword from a pirates chest and the man fell to the ground dead, all over the ship the pirates dropped their weapons in surrender as they realized what this meant. "Parley," Pintel said meekly, "Gentlemen the ship is ours," Norrington announced and the men all broke out into cheers, they had fought hard and well against the pirates, despite their being cursed, they were well within their rights to celebrate. The Governor came out of the cabin where he had hidden from the pirates and joined the men in their celebration, but he was also worried about Elizabeth, he walked over to Norrington, "Elizabeth's gone," he told him. "She'll be back soon enough," Norrington assured him, "She went to the aid of Willa, if this curse is broken it means they have won, we'll keep an eye on the caves and when they come out we'll pick them up."


	8. Chapter Seven

"I'm sorry Jack," Elizabeth told him as Willa and Bootstrap rowed them out of the caves towards the _Dauntless_, "They did what was right by them," Jack shrugged, "I can't expect more than that," Elizabeth and Willa exchanged sad looks as they reached the _Dauntless_ and were helped aboard. "Elizabeth, who is he," the Governor demanded upon seeing Bootstrap, "He is Willa's father," Elizabeth answered, "Apparently he protested the mutiny Barbossa led against Jack ten years ago and in turn Barbossa strapped him to a cannon and threw him overboard. He only just now managed to get free of his bonds and helped us deal with Barbossa in the caverns, to be honest, he was a big help," "Well, he is still a pirate," Norrington said, "When we return to Port Royal they will both be hung as the law demands." "Eh, I figured it would be something like that," Bootstrap sighed, "But can I at least spend some time with Willa, I haven't seen her since she was four year old," "I think we can allow that," the Governor answered after he exchanged a quick look with Norrington, he understood why the man wanted to spend time with his daughter after all.

"Willa please explain how your father is a pirate," Norrington 'requested,' "I didn't know he was a pirate," Willa answered, "My mother told me he was a merchant sailor, I didn't learn otherwise until I broke Jack out of jail." "Mary didn't want Willa to know I was a pirate, for all that she was a pirate's daughter," Bootstrap confirmed, "I didn't argue with her on it either, better she didn't know I thought," Willa sighed, but no one on board doubted that they were related, Willa looked like a female version of her father. "Mother was a pirate's daughter," Willa said in surprise, Bootstrap nodded, "Aye, you have Blackbeard himself for a grandfather through your mother," he told her, "Mary knew the life of a pirate and didn't want that for herself, or for you either." "Is there a comb on board," Willa asked, "I'd like to get my hair back into some kind of order," "Of course Willa," Elizabeth laughed, "Let me get one from the cabin, you and your father can have a little father daughter talk," "Thanks lassie," Bootstrap grinned at Elizabeth who ran into the captain's cabin. "I like her," Bootstrap said to his daughter, "Reminds me of your mother a bit, has the same fire to her," Willa grinned, "She's a good friend," she agreed, "And has bloody mean streak a mile wide," Jack moaned, "She burnt all the rum, I can't believe she would do something like that to rum."

They all just rolled their eyes as Elizabeth returned with a comb, Willa took it and started working out the tangles in her hair, answering questions about her life for her father, finally she finished and quickly braided her hair. "Jack, who was Jaybird," she asked him, having been wondering about that ever since she had seen Barbossa's reaction to that, Jack was silent for a moment, "She was my twin sister and Barbossa's wife," he finally answered, "She was raped, tortured, and killed by Cutler Beckett of the East India Company. Barbossa was forced to watch it all, I had come the moment I knew they were in trouble and tried to get them out, but it was to late for Jaybird, she was dead, I got Barbossa out, but not without trouble, that was when I was branded as a pirate." "You lie," Norrington snapped, while the Governor looked sickened by what he was hearing, "I'm not lying," Jack laughed bitterly, "Beckett is a real monster, you check and see how old the people he's sent to the gallows are, men, women, even children, it matters not to him if you are connected to a pirate in some way. He doesn't care for the law much unless it suits his purposes, he's got enough blood on his hands to fill the oceans, nothing will wash the stain of blood away from his hands, he's hung a lot of pregnant women before, he hangs anyone who has a pirate in the family or deals with pirates, whether they knew it was a pirate they were dealing with or not. The worst thing about him torturing and killing my sister was that she was three months pregnant, Barbossa was never the same after that, he was harder, more cruel, it was like he was courting death," "I will look into the matter," Norrington hissed, "And I will laugh when you are proved wrong," "Whatever you say mate," Jack snorted.

"So Barbossa was your brother-in-law," Elizabeth said in shock, "Aye," Jack nodded, "He and Jaybird co-captained their own ship, the _Black Diamond_, sister ship to the _Black Pearl_ and the _Black Opal_, in the end though Jaybird got her revenge on Beckett and the East India Company. The _Black Diamond_ vanished after Jaybird was killed and wasn't seen for a little over a year, no one knows where they went or what they did, except perhaps my parents, then the _Black_ _Diamond_ reappeared and wrecked their own bloody vengeance on the East India Company. The _Black Diamond_ has become a ghost ship, her crew have sworn blood vengeance on Beckett and the East India Company for what was done to their captain, they are uncatchable, vanishing and reappearing as if by magic. Many have claimed the crew can't be killed until they have completed their vengeance," "That is a lovely tale," Norrington snorted, "You just fought pirates who turned into skeletons and couldn't be killed until the curse was lifted," Bootstrap reminded him, "After that, I would think you would consider anything is possible." Norrington opened his mouth to deny that, but then closed it as he realized that Bootstrap was right, "He dose have a point," the Governor admitted, recent events had shaken their world and revealed that magic and curses were real, it was not comforting to know such things were real either.

* * *

><p>"They're going to hang," Willa muttered bitterly to Elizabeth, having reached Port Royal, the Governor had excused her actions of piracy since she had done it all to save his daughter, but Jack and her father were set to hang in two days. "They will," Elizabeth agreed, "Unless something is done," "What are you thinking," Willa asked, she knew that Elizabeth had an idea and right now she would take anything she could get if it would help her father and Jack. "I think they could do with a little help at the gallows is all," Elizabeth grinned, "And we will give it to them, we just have to work out all the details quickly and hope it will work, or at least give them a chance to swim off into the sunset." "That will work," Willa agreed and she and Elizabeth started hammering out the details of their plan, elsewhere in the jail Jack and Bootstrap looked at each other, "I get the sudden feeling we've got help," Jack grinned. "Aye, I think Willa and Elizabeth are planning something," Bootstrap agreed, "Though I wish she wouldn't put themselves in danger for us, they've got a good life here," "Maybe," Jack shrugged, "But whatever they're coming up with its sure to be good."<p>

* * *

><p>The soldiers tapped their drums and the crowd slowly went silent, two men stood on the gallows in front of two nooses, Jack Sparrow and Bootstrap Turner, many had gathered to see them hung, Elizabeth stood with her father and Norrington, fanning herself with her fan. "This is wrong," Elizabeth told her father and future husband, "Commodore Norrington is bound by law, as we all are," her father told her, Norrington remanded silent, he would never admit it, but he had found he actually liked Jack Sparrow and Bootstrap Bill Turner, but he didn't have a choice, they had to hang. Willa was in the crowd, in her second best dress, a green one that she had modified just for this occasion, she had made several pockets that could hide some knives and three swords, then she heard a parrot. She glanced over and could hardly believe her eyes as she spotted Cotton's parrot perched on a standard being held by two soldiers, she glanced back at Elizabeth as Jack's crimes were being read out, Elizabeth noticed and then spotted the parrot. Willa listened as Jack's crimes were read out and wondered what in the world he had been doing that ended with him pretending to a a priest of all thing, her father's crimes were much shorter, piracy and smuggling.<p>

"I can't breathe," Elizabeth gasped and fainted as the drums sounded and the trapdoor was dropped under each man, instantly her father and Norrington caught her, worried that she was ill, Willa produced two daggers and threw them, cutting through the rope where it was tied to the beam. Jack and Bootstrap scrambled up on the scaffolding and Willa fought her way to them and tossed them a sword, they fought their way out of the courtyard before they were surrounded by soldiers, "I though we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt," Norrington said walking up to them looking at Willa, "But not from you." "On our return to Port Royal I granted you clemency and this is how you thank me," the Governor demanded, "By throwing your lot with them, they're pirates," "And good men," Willa retorted, Jack blinked and pointed at himself in surprise, he hadn't been expecting Willa to say something like that. While Bootstrap was bursting with pride for his daughter, she was magnificent, "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn three pairs of boots instead of two, then so be it," Willa spat out, "My conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place Turner," Norrington growled, while mentally hitting himself, he should have expected her to do something like this, it was her father for heaven's sake, "Its right here," Willa smiled in answer, "Between you, my father, and Jack." "As is mine," Elizabeth made her stance on the matter clear when she moved to stand with Willa, "Elizabeth," the Governor gasped in horror and waved at the soldiers, "Lower your weapons, for goodness sake put them down." Elizabeth smiled at Norrington, as Jack and Bootstrap noticed the parrot for themselves and exchanged looks, they knew that meant the _Pearl_ was close, they just had to get to the water and swim for the ship to escape. "Willa you really are my daughter," Bootstrap snorted and shook his head, giving her a brief hug as he started backing up to the edge of the battlement, "Well, I'm actually feeling rather good about this," Jack grinned at the the Governor, he was going to have a bit of fun, "I think we've reached a special space, eh. Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically," he looked at Norrington, "You're going to have your hands full with her mate," then he looked at Elizabeth, "Try and get him to loosen up will you," then he looked at Willa, "Lass, if you ever decide to take up pirating, come to me and I'll take you on as a member of my crew." Jack moved closer to Willa, but Bootstrap wasn't having any of that, not with his baby girl, "Jack you try to kiss her and I will make you a eunuch, Captain or no, you aren't touching my baby girl," he threatened and they all could tell he was serious about his threat, so Jack didn't push it.

Jack backed up until he was standing with Bootstrap on the battlement, Bootstrap rolled his eyes, he knew what was going, Jack just always had to have the last word, "Friends," Jack begun, "This is the day that-," then he fell over the battlement and Bootstrap dived after him. Willa, Elizabeth, Norrington, and the Governor all ran to the battlement and peered over it, Willa and Elizabeth smiled at each other and shook hands, they had saved Bootstrap and Jack from the hangman's noose, even though it hadn't gone like they had planned for it to happen. "Idiots," Gillette snorted, "They have no where to go but back to the noose," "Sail ho," a sentry yelled and they could all make out the sight of black sails on the horizons, "Whats your plan of action," Gillette asked Norrington, who didn't answer, "Sir," Gillette questioned when he didn't get an answer. "Perhaps on the rare occasion that pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right cause," the Governor murmured as he stepped back from the battlements, "I will not hold this against you Willa," the Governor told her, which made her sigh in relief. "Commodore," Gillette yelled, finally getting Norrington's attention, "What about Sparrow and Turner," "I think we can afford to give them one days head start," a small smile could be seen on his face, the soldiers all started to file away. "Thank you James," Elizabeth told Norrington as he moved to stand besides her, Willa stepped back and watched as they kissed, "I didn't really want to see them hang if I'm honest with myself," Norrington admitted when the kissed ended.

* * *

><p>Jack and Bootstrap cut through the water as they swam to the <em>Black Pearl<em>, both were wondering what it was doing here of all places, but they weren't going to complain about it, not when it saved their skins. A rope was thrown to them and they both grabbed it and were hoisted into the air, they swung over the ship and were lowered to the deck, where they landed in a tangle of limbs. Gibbs walked over and handed Jack his hat, "I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code," Jack said as he took his hat and got to his feet, "We figured they were more like guidelines," Gibbs answered with a grin. "Don't let old Teague hear you say that, he'll kill you," Bootstrap couldn't help saying, "Aye that he would," Gibbs nodded, "The Code is law as far as my father is concerned," Jack agreed, "He has killed everyone who has said something like that within his hearing." "Captain Sparrow," they all looked at Anamaria, who walked over to Jack holding his coat, "The _Black Pearl_ is yours," Jack looked at the crew in disbelief, but then he realized they meant it, they wanted him as their captain. Jack walked to the helm and looked at it fondly, before he started barking out orders, "On deck you scabrous dogs," he yelled and the crew snapped into action, "Man the braces, let down and haul to run free, now . . . . bring me that horizon," he looked at his compass and started to hum under his breath.


	9. Chapter Eight

"Elizabeth, what is it," Willa asked looking up from her work, thing had quickly gone back to normal after they helped Jack and her father escape four months ago, "James wants to talk to us in his office, whatever its about its shaken him up rather badly." Willa frowned and quickly dunked the metal she had been pounding into the water bucket, cooling it down, she was almost finished anyway, all that was left was some detail work, she hung her apron on a peg and followed Elizabeth out of the forge to the fort. Elizabeth was busy preparing for her wedding to Norrington, but she was also being taught to use a sword and pistol by Willa and James, given the events they had gone through they had deemed it to be better safe than sorry, in order word Elizabeth needed to know how to fight for her own safety. They walked into Norrington's office and were surprised to see the Governor and Gillette were there as well, "What's wrong James," Willa asked, having been asked to call him by his given name, both she and Elizabeth could clearly tell something was wrong with James, while the Governor and Gillette were as confused as them.

"You remember what Sparrow told us about Cutler Beckett of the East India Company," James asked them, they all nodded, "I looked into it as I promised, intending to reveal Sparrow for a liar, but it was exactly the opposite. Mind you, I only have the preliminary information in front of me, but it dose not paint a pleasant picture," he held up a thick sheaf of papers in one hand, "Sparrow was right, as much as I hate to admit it, Beckett is a monster." "What has he done," the Governor demanded, "He has hung children as young as four and at least a quarter of the woman he has hung were pregnant, I can say it was a only quarter because they were the only ones that were visibly pregnant, nearly full term that is the only reason I knew they were pregnant," James said, his voice had a dead quality to it. "My god," Elizabeth breathed, while Willa and Gillette were speechless, the Governor actually looked faint, "Monster," Willa finally said in horror, "I have already made arrangements to get more detailed information on the matter," James told them, "But it will be a couple months before it arrives, I'm not sure of what exactly to do with it though."

"Send it to the papers in London," Elizabeth said firmly, making them all look at her in surprise, "What, if you send it to the government it is very possible the East India Company will suppress the information, if you send it to the papers then the public with know the truth and demand action be taken, the government and the East India Company would not be able to ignore or hide it then." "She's right," Willa nodded, "When the public finds out about it they will be enraged, there wouldn't be anything that could be done to hide it then, if something isn't done then the people might revolt or something." "Agreed," Gillette nodded, then he looked at James and the Governor, "Sir I would suggest you get spies into Beckett's service and have then send you anything they can find on the man, his aides, anyone who helps him commit these atrocity's." "I have already done that," James informed them, "It was not easy, but I did it when I got the first bit of information about Beckett's doing's," "Good," the Governor nodded, "I will arrange for the information to be spent to the press in London when you have complied all your information," "Thank you Governor," James said gratefully.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that someone is allowing that man to do this," Anna breathed as Willa finished telling her what Norrington had discovered about Beckett, "What I'm worried about is Beckett coming to the Caribbean and start going after the pirates here," Willa admitted, "There are a lot of people who have connections to pirates, however faint, they would be in some very serious danger." "Well," Anna narrowed her eyes, "If he dose he will find himself with a cold welcome, I'll quietly spread the word among folks so they know what they will deal with if he comes, we'll have a network set up for any information about him in no time, his type always overlook servants." "Thanks Miss Anna," Willa said gratefully, "That will be a big help," "Its no problem dearie," Anna chuckled before she produced a letter and handed it to Willa, "Here this was delivered to the house and the man said he had been paid to bring it to your lodging." "I wonder who its from," Willa muttered, then she blinked when she saw the seal on it, the wax had been impressed with a flying sparrow with a pearl in its mouth, "I'd lay money this is from Jack," she sighed and broke the seal. Anna shook her head and chuckled, like many in Port Royal she had developed a liking for Jack Sparrow and Bootstrap Bill Turner after they had helped saved Elizabeth and then Willa from Barbossa, they had been pleased when they had learned of their escape from the noose.<p>

"Oh dear god," Willa breathed as she read the letter, Anna looked at her concerned, "I think we're going to have trouble soon," "What do you mean," Anna demanded, "It is from Jack," Willa told her, "He's heard rumors that Beckett is planning to come to the Caribbean. Its a warning, if he comes we better have preparations in place that will allow us to vanish fast, since me, Elizabeth, James, and the Governor have been in contact with Jack we will be targets, Beckett has what can only be called a vendetta against the Sparrow family." "Why would that be, other than Jack Sparrow being a pirate," Anna asked, honestly confused by that bit of information, "Let's just say Jack has gone out of his way to make trouble for the East India Company in the past," Willa said grimly, "And he has a good reason for it to. Jack had a twin sister named Jaybird, she had been captain of her own ship, she was married to Barbossa, then they got captured by the East India Company, by Beckett, Jaybird was three months pregnant at the time, she was raped, tortured, and murdered by Beckett, who forced Barbossa to watch. Jack said that Barbossa was never the same afterward, he went in to rescue them, but it was to late for his sister, that was how he ended up with a pirate's brand, but he and Barbossa got away, doing a great deal of damage to the East India Company in the process." "Well then," Anna growled, "If something like that had happened to one of my kin I would have done the same, if you need help I can assure you that the whores and dockhands will help if needed, along with most of the servants, they won't tell anyone either."

* * *

><p>"Willa what is it," James asked, honestly surprised she had come to his office at the fort, Willa handed him a letter, "We have trouble," she told him, "I got a letter from Jack yesterday and if he's right we're going to have to deal with Beckett soon." "Oh," James raised an eyebrow and picked up the letter, "How did you get this anyway," "You won't be able to trace Jack by the letter," Willa snorted, knowing what was on his mind, "It was delivered by a dockhand and from what I understand came by a ship." "It was worth a try," James muttered to himself, "How bad is it," he finally asked, "If Jack is right, bad," Willa answered, "We better be ready to vanish in a hurry, I've already started on getting things in place for us to vanish, Miss Anna has a lot of contacts among the whores, servants, and dockhands, she's offered to get things started for us." James winced, that was not good at all, he started to read the letter, he was surprised to find that Jack could write with a rather elegant hand, something that was somewhat out of place for a pirate like him.<p>

_Dear Willa,_

_ This is Jack if you haven't already figured it out, surprise, surprise, I can read and write, but this isn't to catch up with what happened since I left Port Royal, I'm writing to warn you. I've been hearing rumors that Beckett is looking to expand his operations into the Caribbean, by now Norrington has probably looked into all of Beckett's doing and learned the truth about him, so you know what that monster is capable of. If the rumors are true you, Elizabeth, Norrington, and the Governor are going to be targets of Beckett's, though there isn't anything that Beckett can do to the Governor legally, so he'll go after Elizabeth with a vengeance, since it is well known how much he values his daughter. Since you all are connected to me that is going to make you all his number one targets, he hates me and my family, since we have taken a great deal of enjoyment of targeting his businesses and the East India Company._

_ If Beckett comes to Fort Royal then you all better be ready to make a run for it, or vanish into the woodwork, otherwise you will all hang if Beckett has his way, even Norrington, his commission won't mean a damn thing to Beckett, who will claim that he failed to to his duty as an officer of His Majesty's Fleet. If you make a deal with Beckett you can count on the fact that he will double cross you in a heartbeat, watch out for Captain Ian Mercer, he dose a lot of Beckett's dirty work, like assassinations. For that matter be watchful that Mercer isn't sent to kill the Governor, I wouldn't put it pass Beckett to do that and, don't laugh I know this is ironic, Mercer is without honor to the point that pirates themselves look more honorable, he has no conscience whatsoever._

_ Now that I have gotten the important stuff handled, its time for a bit of news about your father, Bootstrap and Anamaria are courting, believe it or not, it gives me and the crew the shivers, because Anamaria is a scary woman. Gibbs is taking bets as to how long it will be before they start sleeping together, which is a truly scary thought, Anamaria is one of my best and is second only to me with a pistol. The only reason I haven't tried to get her in my bed is because she would shoot me if I angered her enough, trying to get her in my bed would make her that angry so I decided it was better to not risk it. Oh and just to be nice I'll give you the location of an island were you can hide if you need to, there's a house there and there is a couple there who live there year round looking after the place and making sure its kept in good condition and ready for trouble, it won't take much to turn it into a fort._

_ In other news the crew is happy enough, we went back to the Isla de Muerta and cleared out about all of the loot that Barbossa had stored there, it was only the medallions that had been cursed after all. Then the island was reclaimed by the sea, we have the loot stashed away in a safe place, I had a magic user make it so only me and the crew can enter the place and find the swag. By the way what would be a good wedding present for Elizabeth and Norrington, I think it would be nice to send them a little something to celebrate their wedding, not to mention the fit Norrington would have when he gets a present from the likes of me._

_ Captain Jack Sparrow of the _Black Pearl

"You're right we have a problem," James put the letter down, Willa grabbed it from the desk and shoved it into her pocket, "When I get to the forge I'll burn it," she informed him, "I don't think we should chance anyone else reading it." "Agreed," James nodded, "We have to tell Elizabeth about this, and the Governor," "Not the Governor," Willa objected, "I love the man, I really do, he's like an uncle to me, but he can't keep a secret to save his life at times, not to mention if he knew that we were preparing to vanish like this, well, he would be caught between us and the law, you know how he is." "You have a point," James sighed, "To be honest, if something like this would have happened before Barbossa attacked, I would have turned you in, no questions asked, but the events surrounding the _Black Pearl_ and Sparrow have changed the way I look at things, there are some instances that the law just dose not cover or make allowances for." Willa nodded, "I think you better tell Elizabeth the news," she said, "I'm due at the forge soon and she can help get a network in place in case Jack is right," "That's fine with me," James nodded, "I'm due to have dinner with them tonight," "I'll see you later then," Willa nodded and headed off to the forge.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure," Elizabeth asked James, they were taking a stroll in the gardens, "I am," he nodded, "And more importantly Willa is in the opinion that Sparrow isn't lying about this, we have worked out the rough beginnings of a plan in case Beckett dose come here." "What about father," Elizabeth questioned, worried for her father, "We can't tell him my dear," James said after a moment of hesitation, "He has difficulty keeping secrets at times and this might put him at odds with himself, since he is the Governor after all." "You don't seem to have that problem," she pointed out, though she could see what he meant, "I don't, at least not anymore," James said wryly, "The adventure with Sparrow and the <em>Black Pearl<em> changed the way I look at things." Elizabeth smiled at her soon-to-be husband, "You like him James," she teased, "Tell no one," James snorted, "My reputation would be in ruins if that got out and god forbid my father ever learns of it, he would disown me without a second thought."

"Would he really," Elizabeth asked, honestly shocked, "He would," James said, slightly bitter, "Where do you think I got my hatred of pirates from, my father takes it even farther than I did, I can remember one time when I was about five or so and my father took me with him in pursuit of a pirate ship. Ironically it was a ship captained by one Teague Sparrow, the father of Jack Sparrow, I was thrown overboard during the fight and it was Teague Sparrow who pulled me out of the ocean and returned me to my father unharmed, my father was mortified. Later I heard him say that he would rather I die than be rescued by a pirate, my Uncle John was horrified that his brother would say such and thing and told him he should be glad he had his son alive and well, who gave a damn if it was a pirate that saved him or not, that I was his only child and heir." "He didn't," Elizabeth said horrified, "He did," James sighed, "He was a distance figure in my life and my Uncle John was more a father to me than his brother, my father only started paying attention to me when I joined the Navy and started to follow in his footsteps."


	10. Chapter Nine

"What is this," Willa demanded as she was forced into shackles alongside James and forced by an escort of soldiers to march to where they had been about to have a wedding, the soldiers were following a gentleman who was a bit on the short side. "James, Willa," Elizabeth cried running towards them, "Why is this happening," she demanded, glaring at the soldiers, "I don't know," James answered, then complimented her, "You look beautiful," Willa sighed, wishing she wasn't in a dress at the moment. "I think its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding," she whispered to James, then the Governor pushed his way through the crowd of wedding guests and soldiers, "Make way, let me through," he demanded, trying to reach them, but he was barred by crossed spears, "How dare you, stand down your men at once, do you hear me!" A man stepped forward and removed the short man's cloak, "Governor Weatherby Swann it's been to long," he said as he turned to face them, "Cutler Beckett," the Governor said in complete shock, Willa, James, and Elizabeth all exchanged glances, so Jack had been right after all. "Its lord now actually," Beckett corrected the Governor, as the spears were uncrossed, the Governor snorted and walked over to Beckett, "Lord or not," he snapped, angry that his daughter's wedding had been interrupted, "You have no reason and no authority to arrest them," he waved at James and Willa. "In fact I do, Mr. Mercer," Beckett informed them as a man stepped forward with a box and opened it, removing two papers, "The warrants of arrest for one James Norrington and Willa Turner," the Governor took the papers and looked at them.

"This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann," he exclaimed after having looked at the second paper twice to make sure he wasn't seeing things, "Oh is it, that's annoying, my mistake," Beckett said once he had looked at the paper himself, "Arrest her." The soldiers grabbed Elizabeth, "On what charges," she yelled as she struggled, both James and Willa trying to get free to help her, "No," they both cried as they tried to break free, "Aha, here's the one for Willa Turner," Beckett produced another two papers from the box, "And another for one Mr. Matthew Anders, is he present?" "What are the charges," Elizabeth demanded, "They haven't done anything wrong," the Governor protested, "I believe that _Lieutenant_ Anders resigned his commission some months ago," "I don't believe that is the answer to the question I asked," Beckett retorted in kind. "Lord Beckett," Willa snapped loud enough to get everyone's attention as she, James, and Elizabeth exchanged glances, "In the category of questions not answered-," only to be interrupted by James, "We are under the jurisdiction of the King's governor of Port Royal-," exploiting the law, "And you will tell us what we are charged with," Elizabeth all but yelled at Beckett. "The charge is . . . is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire and condemned to death for which the . . . ," the Governor told them, his voice faint, before he couldn't continue anymore. "For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death," Beckett stepped up to Willa and James, "Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow," "Captain," the three of them chorused forcefully, "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth said firmly, "Captain Jack Sparrow, yes," Beckett agreed, "I thought you might."

* * *

><p>"Elizabeth be wary," Willa murmured to her as she and James were led towards where they guessed Beckett was making his headquarters, Elizabeth nodded and settled down in her cell, glad she wasn't sharing it with anyone at the moment. James glanced around and noticed everyone was watching them as they passed by, Willa had noticed it as well, they both knew they couldn't pass this opportunity up and discreetly made several hand signs at the crowd. Both knew that the network they had ended up creating would see them and take action, those particular signs meant the Governor was their first target, because he would go and do something stupid to free Elizabeth. Once the Governor was on his way to the island safe house Elizabeth would be broken out, Willa blinked as they walked into Beckett's headquarters and saw the massive map covering the wall, it was still being painted in. "Lord Beckett, the prisoners as ordered sir," the soldier said, Beckett got to his feet and poured two glasses of a drink, "Those won't be necessary," he said pointing to the shackles, the soldier nodded and unlocked them, Willa and James rubbed their wrists. "The East India Trading Company has need of your services," Beckett said handing them the drinks, Willa and James both set the drinks back on the table without even sipping them, "We wish for you to act as our agents in a business transaction with our mutual friend – Captain Sparrow."<p>

"He's more an acquaintance than a friend," Willa told Beckett, she didn't have to ask James if they needed to pretend like they didn't know Jack's past with Beckett, "How do you know him," "We've had dealings in the past," Beckett answered removing a red-hot 'P' brand from the fireplace, "And we've each left our mark on each other." "And what mark did he leave on you," James asked, Beckett pretended not to hear that and put the brand back in the fireplace before he turned to face them, "By your efforts Miss. Turner Jack Sparrow was set free," Beckett got down to business, "I would like for you and Mr. Norrington here to go to him and recover a certain property in his possession." "Recover," James questioned, just to be sure, "At the point of the sword," "Bargain," Beckett snapped throwing open a box emblazoned with the symbol of the East India Company, he opened it and removed a sheaf of papers, "Letters of Marque, you will offer what amounts to a full pardon – Jack will be free, a privateer in the employ of England." "Somehow I doubt that Jack will consider employment the same as being free," Willa couldn't help saying, "Freedom," Beckett scoffed as walked out onto a balcony, Willa and James followed him, "Jack Sparrow is a dying breed, the world is shrinking, the blank edges of the map are filling in. Jack must find his place in the New World or perish, not unlike you Miss. Turner, Mr. Norrington, you both, along with Miss. Swann face the hangman's noose," "So you get Jack and the _Black Pearl_," James stated. "_The Black Pearl_," Beckett asked surprised, Willa and James exchanged looks, "The property you want that he possesses," James said, wondering what else there was that Jack had that was worth enough to get Beckett's interest like this.

"A ship," Beckett snorted, "Hardly, the item in question is considerably smaller and far more valuable, something Sparrow keeps on his person at all times, a compass," Willa realized what he wanted instantly. "Ah, you know it," Beckett smirked, "Bring back that compass or there's no deal," he walked back inside, "Before we do anything we have to change into something suitable for such a venture," James said, "I know, I am not going walk around Tortuga in a dress," Willa said in agreement. "Lord Beckett," they walked back in from the balcony, "We would like to change into something more appropriate for the search for Jack Sparrow," "I can't exactly go in uniform," James agreed, "That would send anyone with information about Sparrow running before we could even ask them a question." "And I am not wearing a dress to Tortuga, that is just asking for trouble," Willa said firmly, "How so," Beckett asked, "I would think wearing a dress as is proper for a woman wouldn't be any trouble." "Be that as it may, the only women in Tortuga who wear dresses are just about all ladies of the night," Willa shrugged, "If I wear a dress the men would think I was one as well, not to mention fighting in a dress is almost impossible."

* * *

><p>Jack sighed as he tried to plot their course, but his compass wouldn't cooperate with him, he grabbed his rum and took a drink only to find that the bottle was empty, "Why is the rum always gone," he complained getting to his feet, only to find he wobbled, "Oh, that's why," he signed. He walked past his sleeping crew to where the rum was stored, he unlocked the door and went into the rum room, he reached out and picked a bottle, the only one remaining he opened it only for sand to run out, "Time's run out Jack," an unearthly voice echoed in the room. Jack whirled around to see a very familiar face, however the last time they had seen each other he didn't remember the man be covered in barnacles, "Commodore John Norrington," he said in disbelief. Commodore John Norrington was one of the few members of the Royal Navy that he not only respected, but actually liked, he fought like a pirate, thought like a pirate, it had been a running joke that if it hadn't been for the fact that the Norrington's had always joined the military he would have been the most feared pirate who ever sailed the seven seas. It was a pity he had died the way he had, he had fought a losing battle and had been captured, the captain decided to take a leaf from Barbossa's book, he had tied John to a cannon and thrown him overboard, that was about five years ago.<p>

"You look good Jack," John said, his voice rough, "Is this a dream," Jack asked, still staring at John, "No," John shook his head, "I thought not," Jack sighed, "If it were there'd be rum," John stretched out his hand to reveal a bottle of rum in his hand. Jack took it from him, though there was a little trouble, "You got the _Pearl_ back I see," John said, "I had some help retrieving the _Pearl_ by the way," Jack grinned, "Your nephew, not that he wanted to do anything that helped me." "James," John said in surprise, "He's still in the Navy then," "A Commodore and about to be married last I heard," Jack nodded, "He's got the same rank as you, now what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle," "He sent me," John told him, "Davy Jones." "Ah, so its you then," Jack said uneasily, "He shanghaied you into his service eh," "I chose it," John corrected him, a crab escaped his sleeve, he quickly caught it and ate it, "They strapped me to a cannon. I ended up on the bottom of the ocean, the weight of the water crushing down on me, unable to move, Jack, and I thought that even the tiniest hope of escaping this fate came along, I would take it, I would trade anything for it."

"Its funny what a man will do to forestall his final judgment," Jack agreed, "You made a deal with him to," John reminded Jack, "He raised the _Pearl_ from the depths for ye after Beckett sunk it, thirteen years you've been captain." "Technically I-," "Jack," John cut Jack off before he could run his mouth, "Won't be able to talk yourself out of this, the terms that apply to me, apply to you as well, one soul, bound to crew a hundred years on his ship." "Yes," Jack agreed, "But the _Flying_ _Dutchman_ already has a captain, so there's really-," "Then its the Locker for you," John yelled, "Though this is terrible, the levitation will find you and drag the _Pearl_ back to the depths and you along with it." "Any idea of when Jones might release said terrible beastie," Jack asked after a moment, "I already told you Jack, time is up," John said, placing something on Jack's hand, "It comes now, drawn with ravenous hunger for the man who bears the black spot." Then John vanished, Jack gulped and looked at his hand and watched in horror as a black spot appeared on the palm of his hand, he yelped and grabbed a bandaged and frantically wrapped it around his hand as he rushed about the ship barking out orders for the crew. They all ran around and did as they were told, but they all knew something was up, Jack had been acting funny, even for him, for a while now, they all knew that something was happening, but not what and that scared them.

* * *

><p>Willa stood with the Governor as James crouched down in front of the cell that Elizabeth was being kept in, "You're not . . . . . you can't be here," a guard protested, "I think you'll find they can," the Governor snapped, he was not a happy camper. "Mr. Swann," the soldier protested again, "Governor Swann still," the Governor corrected the soldier harshly, "Do you think I wear this wig to keep my head warm," "Let them have this moment to say goodbye," Willa said softly, her voice pleading. "Jack's compass," Elizabeth said to James, "What dose Beckett want with that," "Doesn't matter," James shook his head, "Willa and I are to find Jack and convince him to return to Port Royal and in exchange the charges against us shall be dropped." "No," the Governor interrupted them, "We don't we must find our own avenue to secure your freedom," "Is that a lack of faith in Jack or . . . in me," James asked, slightly hurt that the Governor didn't trust him. "Governor," Willa coughed, pulling him away from them slightly, barely speaking above a whisper, "Arrangements have been made for events such as these, after we leave both you and Elizabeth will be whisked away to safety, while James and I handle this matter with Beckett, we were lucky that we sent the information we had collected about him off to England a week ago."<p>

"You would risk your life for Sparrow," the Governor snapped at Willa, "It does not mean he would do the same for anyone else, now where is that dog with the keys," he looked around and whistled for the prison dog. Willa sighed and shook her head, thankfully he understood that he couldn't act differently, it would tip someone off that something was in the works, placing Elizabeth in more danger, James and Elizabeth grimaced as the Governor walked off. "I have faith in you," Elizabeth told James and looked at Willa, who crouched down by James, "In all three of you, where will you find him," "Tortuga," Willa answered, "We'll start there and we won't stop searching until we find him," "And then I intend to return here to marry you," James told her. "Properly," Elizabeth asked, laughter in his voice, "With your leave, if you'll still have me," James answered, "If it weren't for these bars I'd have you already," Elizabeth smirked, they all looked up when they heard a metallic noise. It was the Governor, he had broken off a wall scone in shock, hearing his baby girl say something like that, he quickly tosses it into a dark corner, "Keep a weather eye on the horizon," Willa told Elizabeth as James kissed her goodbye and they left to begin their search.


	11. Chapter Ten

Willa and James had gone all over Tortuga, looking for Jack and trying to learn where they could find him, one person said Jack was dead, another said Jack would show up in Singapore, then they had encountered Giselle. She hadn't seen him either, but she had asked that they pass on a message for her, she had slapped James silly, finally they heard of a sailor, who while he didn't know where Jack was, he did know where a ship matching the description of the _Black_ _Pearl_ was. "Can't say about Jack Sparrow," the man told them as he mended a net, "But this island just south of the straits where I trade spice for . . . delicious long pork, cannot say about Jack, but you'll find that ship there, a ship with black sails." At last they had gotten a solid lead on Jack, they quickly arranged for passage to the island, "You did notice the pause before he said he was trading for pork didn't you," Willa asked James, "Yes," he nodded, "He was lying about that at the very least, but not about the _Pearl_ being there."

* * *

><p>"My brother will take you ashore," the man told them as James looked through a spyglass and spotted the <em>Pearl<em> sitting on the beach, they got in the boat and the man started rowing them to the shore, but he stopped suddenly a about a hundred yards from the shore. "What's wrong," Willa asked, "The beach is right there," the man started to babble in French, "Ne bougeais pas, c'set beaucoup trop dangereaux," Willa looked at James, since she couldn't speak a word of French. James shook his head, his French was rather rusty, Willa sighed and they both stood in the boat, preparing to swim for shore, "Je ne pois, c'est trop dangereaux, j'avais le dit, bon voyage," they both dived in and started to swim for shore. They scrambled up on the beach a few minutes later, they walked around the Pearl, "Jack," Willa yelled, "Jack Sparrow, Marty, Cotton, Gibbs, Anamaria, father, anybody," "No one's here," James told her. They both looked at the forest and started searching for anyone, James blinked as a parrot flew towards them, "Don't eat me," it squawked landed on a branch in front of them, "Ah, a familiar face," Willa sighed in mock relief.

"Don't eat me," the parrot squawked again before it flew off, "I'm not going to eat you," Willa said and blinked in surprise as she and James exchanged looks and went deeper into the forest, following a rough trial of some sort. Willa stopped when she spotted something very familiar, "Gibbs," she murmured, showing James the flask, James sighed recognizing it, Gibbs had gotten kicked out of the Royal Navy for his drinking problem, Willa detached a thin vine from the flask. "Might as well follow it," James murmured as they trailed the vine through the forest, suddenly their feet were swept out from under them as they hung upside down, they had fallen into a trap, moments later they were surrounded by painted savages. Instantly they drew their swords and started slashing at the savages, but a moment later they were hit in the neck by something and passed out, the savages quickly tied them to a roasting stick and carried them into the village. They were shocked to find Jack there and apparently in charge of this madness, he said something to the savages in their own language, Jack wouldn't speak to them, hell, he acted as if they didn't even exist, then they were taken away from the village.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth glared at the men in the cell next to her, they were all crooning at her to come closer, as if that was going to happen, they had all gotten their daily meal and already she could see that some of them were becoming drowsy. She smirked as the last of them fell asleep, a moment later the guards fell to the floor, having fallen victim to a blow to the head, "Hurry my lady," the fort cook hissed and unlocked her cell, "We can get you out of the jail, but after that you're on your own, anymore help would be noticed." "Of course," she nodded, taking the pistol he handed her, "My father," "Is already safely away, Gillette is taking him to somewhere, Anna slipped him something that would make your father sleep, I only know Gillette is taking him somewhere out of Port Royal completely," "My thanks," she told the cook and darted out of the jail, she needed to have a little talk with Beckett.<p>

* * *

><p>Beckett walked into his study and instantly noticed that the box contained the Letters of Marque had been disturbed, instantly he knew who had done it, what with the Governor and Lieutenant Gillette mysteriously vanishing into thin air and then word that Miss. Swann had escaped from jail. "No doubt you've discovered that loyalty is no longer the currency of the realm as your father believes," he said to the seemingly empty room, "Then what is it," Elizabeth asked as she stepped out of the shadows behind Beckett. "I'm afraid currency is the currency of the realm," Beckett as Elizabeth moved to stand in front of him, silently he had to admit the woman was stunning and that Norrington had been lucky in having a woman with such fire in her for a bride. "I expect then that we can come to some sort of understanding," Elizabeth said as they moved closer to each other, "I'm here to negotiate," "I'm listening," Beckett smirked at her, in response she pulled out her pistol and aimed between Beckett's eyes, "I'm listening intently," Beckett said, serious now, because he knew without a doubt that she would pull the trigger if he pushed her hard enough.<p>

"These Letter of Marque," Elizabeth held up the papers, the pistol stayed steady, "They are signed by the King," "Yes," Beckett confirmed, "And they're not valid until they bear my signature and seal," "Or else I would not be here," Elizabeth smirked, "You sent Willa and James to get you the compass and Jack Sparrow, it will do you no good." "Do explain," Beckett said, honestly wondering what she meant, "I have been to Isla de Muerta, I have seen the treasure myself, there is something you need to know," she leaned forward, forcing Beckett to lean back as she spoke. "Ahh, I see," Beckett smirked, "You think the compass leads only to Isla de Muerta and so you hope to save me from an evil fate, but you mustn't worry," he looked at the massive map on his wall and stepped towards it. "I care not for cursed Aztec Gold, my desires are not so provincial," Beckett tucked his hands into the pockets of his waistcoat, "There's more than one chest of value in these waters, so perhaps you may wish to enhance your offer."

Elizabeth placed her pistol under Beckett's chin and cocked it, "Consider it into your calculations that you robbed me of my wedding night," she said coldly, "So I did," Beckett reached out and signed the letter and sealed it, "A marriage interrupted, or fate intervenes, you're making great efforts to ensure Jack Sparrow's freedom." "These are not going to Jack," Elizabeth answered with a smirk, "Oh really," Beckett said, not that surprised, "To ensure Mr. Norrington's freedom, or Miss. Turner's, either way I'll still want that compass, consider that into your calculations." Elizabeth snatched the Letters of Marque from Beckett and slowly started to back out of the room, then she turned and ran out, she had a long ways to go before she was home free, she had to get away from Port Royal to find James and Willa. She sneaked out on the docks and quickly stowed away on a merchant ship, she knew she had to find some more suitable clothing than her wedding dress and disguise the fact that she was a woman, she just hoped she got to James and Willa in time.

* * *

><p>Out on the sea two men rowed a boat, well one man did, the other was concentrating on a book with his one good eye, "Well, I say it was divine providence what escaped us from jail," Ragetti said as he turned the pages of the bible in his hand. "And I'll say it was me being clever," Pintel snapped as he rowed, as the jail house dog popped up behind him with the keys still in his mouth, "Ain't that right poochy," "Well how d'you know it weren't divine providence what inspired you to be clever," Ragetti argued, "Anyways, I'm no' stealing no ship." "It ain't stealing," Pintel corrected his friend, "It's salvaging, and since when did you care," "Since we're not immortal no more," Ragetti answered, "We've got to take care of our immortal souls," pointing to the page of the bible in his hand. "You know you can't read," Pintel snorted, "Its the bible you get credit for trying," Ragetti retorted, "Pretending to read the bible," Pintel shook his head, "That's a laugh, its a mark against . . . . ," he pointed up to the sky, then they were distracted by the dog barking.<p>

"Look," Pintel said, spotting the _Black Pearl_ beached up on the shore, "There it is," the dog jumped out of the boat and started swimming for shore, "Its gonna swim," Ragetti said in surprise, "Must have seen a catfish," Pintel laughed, a moment later Ragetti realized when he was joking about and joined in laughing. As they got closer to shore they shouted at the dog, already on dry land, "Stupid mongrel," Ragetti yelled, a moment later a wave overturned the boat, they ended up swimming the short distance to the shore and ran over to the _Pearl_. "Come on," Pintel cackled as they circled the ship, "Its ours for the taking," "Tides coming in," Ragetti observed, "That should help, salvaging is saving in a manner of speaking," "There's the truth of it," Pintel agreed. They started grabbing ropes to prepare the ship to go to sea again, but they stopped and looked towards the mountains when they heard the sounds of drums, "Suppose we better save it as soon as we can," Ragetti said quickly, "What with us in such a vulnerable state y'know," Pintel hastily crossed himself, "Amen to that," he agreed.

* * *

><p>"Why would he do this to us," James asked the crew of the Black Pearl, currently he and Willa were hanging in one of two cages, currently Willa was leaning on her father and catching up on all that had happened in their lives since they had last seen each other, "If Jack is the chief-." "Aye," Gibbs agreed, "The Pelegostos have made Jack their chief, but he only remains chief as long as he acts like a chief," "That won't last long," Willa muttered, making them all snort in agreement, "So he has no choice," James realized, "He's a captive there as much as the rest of us." "Worse as it turns out," Gibbs continued explaining the situation, "You see, the Pelegostos believe that Jack is a god in human form and they intend to do him the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison," here Cotton grabbed Gibbs hand and tried to bite it, Gibbs snatched his hand back and glared, "They'll roast him and eat him," Gibbs finished. Willa looked around and did a head count of the amount of people in the two cages, she was coming up short, "Where is the rest of the crew," she asked, "These cages weren't built until after we got here, Willa," Bootstrap told her gently. Willa gagged in horror and disgust, while James jerked back in disgust as he realized the cages were made out of the bones of the crew. Anamaria patted Willa on the shoulder, "Nasty isn't it," then the sound of drums reached them, instantly the crew went quiet, "The feast is about to begin," Gibbs said, "Jack's life will end . . . when the drums stop." "Well," James said after looking over the situation, "We can't just sit around and wait then, can we," quickly he told them his idea to escape and by this point they were willing to try anything if there was a chance for it to work, they didn't want to be eaten after all.<p>

"I believe Elizabeth and I have rubbed off on you James," Willa couldn't help saying as the two cages swung back and forth over the ravine, "It not entirely you and Elizabeth," James retorted as they tried to grab the vines on the cliff. "I don't have to worry about acting the proper English gentleman and officer, along with being the heir to the Norrington military dynasty with you and Elizabeth, not to mention this bunch," he explained quickly as they finally managed to grab vines strong enough to hold their weight. "There may be hope for him yet dear," Anamaria muttered to Bootstrap, who nodded in agreement, "Put your legs through," Gibbs yelled, "Start the climb," slowly the two cages started climbing the cliff side. "Come on men, and Anamaria," Willa yelled, "It will take all of us to crew the Black Pearl," "Actually you won't need everyone, about six would do," a pirate wearing a turban from the other cage said, then they all exchanged long looks, "Oooh dear," he said as he realized what that meant.

James and Willa looked at Gibbs who nodded, "Hurry," James yelled, instantly they started racing to reach the top of the cliff first, "Heave," Marty yelled, "Is that all you got," then Willa noticed that they had company above them. "Stop," she whispered yelled at everyone, pointing up, "Stop," she hissed at the others, they all looked up and spotted a young man walking across the bridge above them, the pirate from the other cages made a noise and they started to climb. "Stop," James hissed at them, but they ignored them, no surprise there, but then they grabbed a poisonous snake instead of a vine, instantly they all started to scream, "Snake, aaahhh," they all fell back and the vine they were holding broke. They swung back over the ravine and their cage broke, they all fell to their their deaths below, but now their escape had been seen and the young man started running back to the village to tell the others. "Move," James yelled as they started climbing again as fast as they could, they didn't have a lot of time before they would have a village of cannibals on their tail, that was something that none of them wanted at all.

* * *

><p>Jack gulped as he hung over the fire, a cannibals was about to light the wood under him, wood that had been soaked in oil, this was not how he wanted to go out, then a younger member of the tribe ran into the village, "La esta so, la pelesa so. Eva kaka seisei," he yelled. Instantly everyone stopped and looked at him, Jack sighed in relief, "Well, go on, go get them, helalla," he yelled at them, they looked at him for a moment. Then they started chanting loudly and ran out of the village to reclaim their captives and food supply, waving their spears around like mad men, Jack turned his attention to escaping, since the torch had been dropped dangerously close to the wood under him for his comfort.<p>

* * *

><p>They finally reached the top of the cliff, "Find a rock," Bootstrap yelled, "Bash this thing apart," they all looked for a rock when they heard yells, they looked behind them to see the cannibals running towards them. "Roll the cage," James yelled as they started to roll down hill, out pacing the cannibals pretty quickly, until they rolled into a tree, which stopped them in their tracks, "Lift the cage," Willa yelled as the yells of the cannibals got closer. "Hurry," Anamaria yelled as they all lifted up the cage, "Lift it high like a lady's skirt," Gibbs yelled as they took off running, until they fell into a ravine and the cage broke around them on its own, they gasped as they frantically started to swim. Above them the cannibals threw spears and shot arrows at them, they all ducked down, "This way lads," Gibbs yelled, leading the way to a depression in the rock that would hide them from the cannibals, they waited for several tense moments before the cannibals went away. "They're gone," Willa breathed in relief, "This way," Gibbs hissed quietly and waved, "The <em>Pearl<em> is this way," the crew nodded and they made their way through the rocks, until finally the ship was in sight.

They were surprised to see a man walking around the ship, "Pull loose the mooring line," Pintel yelled, he had a rope in his hands and was standing in the surf, "The mooring line," on deck Ragetti was having some trouble as he chased the monkey. "Its got me eye," Ragetti yelled, pointing to his empty eye socket, "It won't give it back," "Well, how'd you get it back the last time," Pintel yelled the question, "Excellent," Gibbs yelled, thumping Pintel on the back as he ran past him, "Our work's half done." "We done it for you," Pintel called after him, knowing he couldn't take them on and win, "Knew you'd be coming back for it," the crew all swarmed over the ship, getting it ready to sail, "Make ready to sail boys," Gibbs yelled, "What about Jack," Willa yelled, "We can't leave without him," James agreed. "Oi," they turned when they heard that familiar yell, they saw Jack running down the beach to them with the entire village of cannibals on his tail, "Time to go," Willa said as she and James scrambled aboard. "Cast off those lines," Gibbs yelled as they started floating away from the beach, "Make ready to cast off," Ragetti yelled, Jack ran past the prison dog, "Good doggy," he muttered, knowing that the dog would distract the cannibals for a moment.

Jack swam out to the ship and grabbed a bit of netting that was hanging off the side, he turned and looked back at the cannibals, "Alas my children," he could never resist making a grand exit, "This is the day you shall always remember as the day you almost,-" a wave splashed over him, "Captain Jack Sparrow," he muttered. Jack quickly scrambled aboard, "Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea," Gibbs said walking over to Jack, with Willa and James hot on his heels. "Yes to the first," Jack agreed, "Yes to the second, but only so far as we keep to the shallows as much as possible," Pintel and Ragetti draped Jack's coat over his shoulder, Jack gave them a look, Pintel actually saluted him. "Now that seems a bit contradictory Captain," Gibbs observed, "I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills Mr. Gibbs," Jack told him with a grin, "Now, where is that monkey I need to shoot something." As if on cue Ragetti's eyeball dropped on the deck in front of them, Ragetti grinned and brushed it off before popping it into his eye socket, Willa frowned as Jack moved off, James following him, "What is wrong with him," she asked her father and Anamaria.

"We don't know," Bootstrap shrugged, "He's been like this for about a month now," "I heard rumors that he made a deal with Davy Jones or something thirteen years ago," Anamaria whispered, "If that's true then we're all in a lot of trouble." Willa shook her head and hurried over to Jack and James, "Jack," James was saying, "Ah," Jack barely looked at him, "Elizabeth is in danger from Beckett," Willa told Jack point blank, instantly getting his attention, Beckett was not a joking matter. "Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her," Jack asked as he moved off, eying the monkey, "Maybe just lock her up somewhere," "I have been tempted," James muttered, making Willa give him a look. "Becket locked her in prison for helping you, but I doubt she's there now," Willa told Jack, "We made arrangements when you sent us that letter," James nodded, "But now, something must be done about Beckett," "And I am in complete agreement," Jack said, "What did Beckett send you after that I have?" "Your compass," Willa answered, "We are supposed to trade it for Elizabeth's freedom," "Mr. Gibbs," Jack said after a moment, "Captain," Gibbs answered, "We have a need to travel upriver," Jack told him.

"By need, do you mean a trifling need, fleeting, as in a passing fancy," Gibbs asked, looking distinctly nervous, "No a resolute and unyielding need," Jack answered, that made Gibbs very worried, "Jack," James growled. "James, Willa," Jack looked at them, "I shall trade you the compass in case the worst comes to pass, if you will help me find this," he produced a drawing of a key and showed it to them, both Willa and James exchanged looks, clearly not seeing what was so important about a key. "You want me to find this," James asked, just to be sure, "No," Jack shook his head, "You want you to find this, because finding this, finds you incapacitorially finding and/or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to save your dolly belle ol' what's her face." "This can save Elizabeth," James asked, taking the cloth, "How much do you know about Davy Jones," Jack asked, "Not much," Willa answered for both of them, "Yeah, its going to save Elizabeth," Jack told them.

* * *

><p>Bryce Gillette sighed and adjusted the sails of the small vessel that had been hidden away for just this purpose, it was a fishing vessel and only needed one person to crew it, there was a small cabin that contained his passenger along with a couple trunks of belongings. He knew that with this action he had pretty much ruins his chances with the military, but his loyalty to Norrington overrode his loyalty to His Majesty's Navy, frankly he would have done this even if James hadn't asked him to. He grimaced as he heard a yell from the cabin, it seemed that the Governor had woken and was not pleased with his environment, quickly he entered the cabin, hoping that the Governor would be reasonable about this. "Governor, please calm down," he pleaded, "Calm down, you drugged me and what about Elizabeth," Weatherby Swann demanded, Bryce sighed, he should have expected this, "Sorry, but it was the only way to get you out of Port Royal without being caught and plans to rescue Miss Elizabeth were already being put in motion as we left, word will reach us soon enough once we reach our destination."<p>

"Confound it all," the Governor snapped, "What in the devil is going on, its a conspiracy is what this is," "To a point sir, yes," Bryce nodded, "A couple months ago Willa received a letter from Jack Sparrow with a warning, he had heard rumors that Beckett was planning to come to the Caribbean. She took the letter to James and they, along with Miss. Elizabeth, quickly worked out a plan, Willa discreetly let a few key players in town aware of Beckett's crimes, in turn they would inform others and escape routes were put into place, caches of supplies were scattered around Port Royal and the surrounding area. Apparently Sparrow also gave them the location of an island where he had a house, offering it up as a refuge, that is where we are going now, sir, I am sorry for drugging you, but it allowed us a safe escape, Beckett and his men were led to believe I am taking the body of a friend back to his family." "Why wasn't I informed of this," the Governor demanded, "James told me the reason, sir," Bryce admitted, "And it was a good one, sir, you don't have much of a poker face and they were afraid you would accidentally do something that would give their plans away to Beckett." "What about clothing and such," the Governor asked for a moment, silently admitting that James and Elizabeth had a good reason for not telling him, there was a reason he was a horrible card player, "I have a couple trunks of clothing and belongings with us sir," Bryce assured him, "Your servants in Port Royal have their own orders, they have hidden away your belongings that are important to you and will make arrangements to have them brought to us."


	12. Chapter Eleven

Elizabeth smirked as she moved among the crew of a merchant vessel she had hidden away on, the crew had just found her wedding dress she had stashed away on the side, the crew was having a discussion about what it could mean. "What's all this," the Captain demanded, shoving his way through the crew, he blinked at the sight of the dress, "If you both fancy that dress you'll just have to share and wear it one after the other," which made the crew laugh. "Its not like that sir," one of the sailor's holding the dress said, "This ship is haunted," "Is it now," the Captain asked, looking at the other sailor, "You," "There is a female presence amongst us here, sir," the sailor nodded, making Elizabeth smirk, "All the men, they can feel it," the crew nods in agreement. "Belongs to a lady widowed before her marriage I figure it," another sailor spoke up nervously, "Searching for her husband lost at sea," "Virgin too, likely as not," another sailor agreed, Elizabeth barely kept herself from shaking her head as she lacquered the railing, "And that bodes ill by all accounts."

"I say we throw the dress overboard and hope the spirit follows it," the first sailor spoke again, "No," the second sailor yelled, "That will just anger the spirit sir, what we need to do is find out what the spirit needs and then just get it back to her," he trailed off and started to argue with the rest of the crew. "Enough, enough, you're a pair of superstitious goats and its got the best of ye," the Captain yelled and snatched the dress from them, "Now this appears to be no more that we have a stowaway on board. A young women by the look of it, I want you to search the ship and find her, oh, and she's probably naked," instantly the crew perked up and rushed off to search the ship. Elizabeth joined them in their almost frantic search, smirking that her plan was working so far, now she just had to figure out a way to get the captain to go to Tortuga, then she could slip ashore and search out James and Willa.

* * *

><p>Willa and James were uneasy as they moored the Black Pearl and started rowing into a swamp in two boats, "Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean," she asked Gibbs, "Well if you believe such things there's a beast that dose the biding of Davy Jones," Gibbs told them, "A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that suction your face clean off and drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness. The Kraken, they say the stench of its breath," Gibbs shuttered in horror, "Image the last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken and the reeking order of a thousand rotting corpses, if you believe such thing," Ragetti and Pintel cringed as they rowed the boat. Willa hung her head, this was going to be another adventure, she just knew that, "And the key will spare him that," James asked, "Now thats the very question Jack wants answered," Gibbs told them, "Bad enough to visit . . . . her," "Her," Willa asked with a raised eyebrow, "Aye," Gibbs nodded. James and Willa were uneasy by all the people that lined the way to where ever it was they were going holding candles, none of them moved a bit, but for their eyes which followed them as they rowed past them, it was more than enough to give you the chills.<p>

Finally they reached a rough landing and pulled up to it, "No worries mates," Jack said stepping onto the landing, "Tia Dalma and I go way back, thick as thieves, nigh inseparable we are, were, have been, before," "I'll watch your back," Gibbs told Jack. "Its me front I'm worried about," Jack responded, "Watch the boats," Gibbs turned to Willa, "Mind the boats," in turn she looked at James, "Mind the boats," it kept going down the line until only Cotton was left to watch the boats. They all tiptoed after Jack as he entered the strange hut that was much larger than it first appeared, "Jack Sparrow," a Creole woman said seeing them enter, "Tia Dalma," Jack greeted her, almost hitting his head on a jar of eyeballs hanging from the ceiling. Willa and James just stared, they had never seen anything like this and it gave them the creeps, "I always knowed the wind was going to blow you back to me one day," Tia Dalma grinned knowingly at Jack, Willa wondered why she had the sudden urge to strangle the woman. Then Tia Dalma saw Willa and James, "You," she pointed at them, walking over to them until she stood in front of them, "You both have a touch a' destiny you, Willa Turner, James Norrington," "You know us," James asked.

"You want to know me," Tia Dalma asked leaning forward, Willa and James leaned back in response, Anamaria had to grab Bootstrap to keep him from doing something stupid, "There'll be no knowing here," Jack slipped between them and Tia Dalma, "We've come for help and we're not leaving without it," he led her away from Willa and James, "I though I knew you," Jack complained. "Not so well as I hoped," Tia Dalma told him, heading into the back of her hut, "Come," "Come," Jack motioned for Willa and James to follow him into the back, "What service may I do for you," Tia Dalma asked caressing James' face, then looks at Jack, "You know I demand payment," she reminded him. "I brought payment," Jack retorted and whistled, Bootstrap handed him a cage, "Look an undead monkey," Jack shot the monkey to prove it, "Top that," Tia Dalma opened the cage and let the monkey out, "No," Gibbs groaned, "Do you know how long it took to catch that thing," Willa moaned. "The payment is fair," Tia Dalma decided, James pulled out of the picture of the key Jack had given him, "We're looking for this and what it goes to," he laid out the drawing on the table, Tia Dalma stared at it for a moment.

"The compass you bartered from me," she said looking at Jack, "It cannot lead you to this," "Maybe," Jack shrugged, "Why," "Aah, Jack Sparrow dose not know what he wants," Tia Dalma laughed, a smile on her face, "Or do you know but are loath to claim it as your own. Your key goes to a chest and it is what lay inside the chest you seek, don't it," "What is inside," Gibbs asked, "Gold, jewels," Pintel guessed, "Unclaimed properties of valuable nature," "Nothing bad I hope," Ragetti muttered. "You know of Davy Jones, yes," Tia Dalma asked, they all nodded, they were sailors after all, "A man of the sea, a great sailor, until he run afoul of what vex all men," "What vexes all men," Willa asked curious, James groaned and scrubbed at his face with his hand. "What indeed," Tia Dalma grinned, touching James hand teasingly, "The sea," Gibbs guessed, "Sums," came from Pintel, "The dichotomy of good and evil," they all turned to stare at Ragetti, "A woman," Jack said exasperated that none of them had figured it out. "A woman," Tia Dalma nodded, "He fell in love," "I heard it was the sea he fell in love with," Bootstrap spoke up, from where he had an arm wrapped around Anamaria's waist, Willa had no trouble with this relationship. Her mother was long dead after all and her father had been loyal to her while he had been alive, she didn't begrudge her father the happiness he had found with Anamaria, she personally thought it was a good match.

"Same story, different versions, and all are true," Tia Dalma told them, "See it was a woman as changing, harsh, and untamable as the sea, he never stopped loving her, but the pain it caused him was to much to live with, but not enough to cause him to die." "What exactly did he put in the chest," James asked, "Him heart," Tia Dalma answered, touching her own heart to illustrate the point, "Literally or figuratively," Ragetti asked, "He couldn't live putting his heart in a chest," Pintel snapped, hitting Ragetti before he paused and looked at Tia Dalma, "Could he?" "It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings and so him carved out him heart," Tia Dalma continued her story, "Lock it in a chest and hide the chest from the world, the key he keep with him at all times," "You knew this," James growled, glaring at Jack. "I did not," Jack snapped, "I didn't know where the key was, but now we do, so, all that's left is to climb aboard the _Flying_ _Dutchman_, grab the key, you and Willa go back to Port Royal and save your bonny lass, aye?"

"Let me see your hand," Tia Dalma told Jack, reluctantly Jack held out his hand, which had a bandage wrapped around it, she unwrapped the bandages and everyone saw the palm of his hand, "The black spot," Gibbs said in horror, jumping to his feet and doing a little dance. Pintel and Ragetti were seconds behind him, "What was that for," Willa couldn't help asking, "My eyesight is as good as ever, just so you know," Jack told them, Tia Dalma went to the back of her hut, looking for something. They all stared after her, even the monkey, and listened to her mutterings as she searched, finally she reappeared with a jar of dirt in her hands, they all looked at her and not for the first time since they had met her wondered about her sanity. "Davy Jones cannot make port," Tia Dalma old Jack, "Cannot step on land but once every ten years, land is where you will be safe Jack Sparrow and so you will carry land with you," she offered him the jar of dirt. "Dirt," Jack said in disbelief as he took the jar, "This is a jar of dirt," "Yes," Tia Dalma nodded, "Is the . . . . jar of dirt going to help," Jack asked, "If you don't want it you can give it back," Tia Dalma told him, instantly he clutched the jar to him, "No," "Then it helps," Tia Dalma told him. "It seems . . . . we have a need to find the _Flying_ _Dutchman_," James said slowly, Tia Dalma sat down and dropped some rocks and crab claws onto the table and a map appeared, "A touch of destiny," she murmured.

* * *

><p>It was storming as they reached where Tia Dalma had told them they would find the <em>Flying<em> _Dutchman_, there was a ship down on the nearby reefs, James stood at the rail with Willa, Gibbs, and Jack, "Thats the _Flying_ _Dutchman_," James yelled the question over the storm. Gibbs nodded, "She doesn't look like much," Willa couldn't help saying, "Neither do you . . . do not underestimate her," Jack warned them, before he elbowed Gibbs, "Must've run afoul of the reef," Gibbs guessed. "What's your plan," Jack looked at James, "I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key," James answered, "And if there are any crewmen," Willa asked, "I cut down all in my path," James shrugged and moved to climb down into the rowboat. "I like it," Jack grinned, "Simple, easy to remember," "Your chariot awaits you," Ragetti told James before bursting into laughter and climbing back on the deck, "Oi," Jack yelled after James, "If you happen to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt, might save your life."

Willa looked at Jack sharply, she didn't like how that sounded, "Move on out," Ragetti laughed as James started to row away, "Douse the lamps," Jack ordered the crew, Willa followed Jack to his cabin, catching the door before he closed it completely. "What are you playing Jack," she demanded, closing the door behind her, "You have something else planned, what are you trying to do," "Nothing important," Jack smiled at her, "Your little friend will be alright, provided he doesn't do something stupid like some I could name." Willa ignored the pointed look Jack gave her, "If anything happens to James because of you I do not want to be in your shoes when Elizabeth get ahold of you," she warned him, "Both James and I have taught her to fight, but one thing we didn't have to do was teach her to hit below the belt, she has a real mean streak if you get her angry." "I already know that, she burnt my rum," Jack retorted, his voice mournful, Willa rolled her eyes, wondering what it was with pirates and rum, "Let me put it this way Jack," she growled, "If Elizabeth comes after you to get you back for this, I will do nothing to stop her."

Jack sighed and looked at Willa, he couldn't help smiling at her as he stepped towards her, Willa taking a step back for everyone one of his until she was against the wall, "I can take care of myself," he told her, his breath brushing across her face, then he kissed her. Willa froze in shock, she hadn't been expecting this, while yes, she was willing to admit she was attracted to Jack, but she figured he wouldn't ever give her the time of day beyond a one-night stand, she wanted more than that and she knew Jack wouldn't tie himself down to one woman. Jack finally ended the kiss and smirked at Willa, who was clearly dazed from the kiss, "You let me worry about Elizabeth," Jack whispered in her ear, "I have no intention of letting something bad happen to James, but you know as well as I that shit happens." "I know," Willa finally answered, having gotten her brain to work again, "But I don't like it and Elizabeth won't care about that if something happens to James Jack," she slipped out from under his grip and leaving the cabin. Jack stared after her and shook his head, wondering what had gotten into him, normally he would have never done anything like that, yet he had, he was perfectly willing to admit he was attracted to Willa, but there was Bootstrap's reaction to consider if he had any sort of romantic relationship with his only child and daughter.

* * *

><p>James finally reached the ship that had run aground on a reef, he scrambled aboard easily enough only to find a bunch of bodies, finally he found a man who was trying to raise a sail, muttering about Davy Jones under his breath. "Sailor, sailor," he yelled at the man, "There's no use, you've run aground," but the man ignored him, "No, many of us without a prayer," the man muttered, making no sense to James, then a body dropped from the crow's nest. James turned it over and jerked back, it was completely unrecognizable, then he turned to see the real <em>Flying<em> _Dutchman_ rise from the sea itself, the prow of the ship shaped like some sea monsters mouth complete with teeth. Then came the creatures that crewed the ship, sailors that resembled humanoid fish appeared on board and quickly rounded up all the survivors, "Go on your wearabouts and pray," one of the sailors said. James drew his sword and starts to fight them, he blocked several blows before dipped his sword in oil and broke a lantern with the blade, setting it on fire, he sliced open one of the sailors, only for fish to fall out, he fell to the ground, felled by a blow from behind. James regained consciousness quickly enough and found himself lined up with the other survivors, he looked as Davy Jones himself made his appearance was horrifying, he had a peg leg and looked like a human octopus. "Five men still alive," the one that resembled a hammer head shark reported, "The rest have moved on," Davy Jones crouched down in front of one of the sailors, who was whimpering with terror, Davy Jones lit his pipe as he stared down at the man.

"Do you fear death, do you fear that dark abyss," he asked the sailor, blowing smoke in his head, the sailor nodded frantically, "All your deeds laid bare, all your sins punished, I can offer you an escape." "Don't listen to him," a sailor near the front of the row cried, a crucifix clenched in his trembling hands, Davy Jones walked over to the man and grabbed his throat, "Do you not fear death," he asked, "I'll take my chances sir," the man answered, "To the depths," Davy Jones decreed and threw the man overboard. "Cold blood," one of the sailors said, "Life is cruel," Davy Jones laughed in response, "Why should the afterlife be any different, I offer you a choice, join my crew and postpone judgment. One hundred years before the mast," he looked at one of the sailors, "Will ye serve," he asked, "I-I-I will serve," the sailor answered, James was mentally kicking himself for letting Jack get him into this situation. "That a-," Davy Jones stopped and stared at James, realizing he shouldn't be here, "You are nether dead or dying, what is your purpose here," he demanded, "Jack Sparrow sent me to settle his dept," James answered, cringing. "What is your purpose here," Davy Jones demanded again, "Jack Sparrow . . . . sent me to settle his debt," James answered again, "Ha, did he now," Davy Jones laughed, "I'm sorely tempted to accept that offer."

* * *

><p>Jack stared at the <em>Flying<em> _Dutchman_ through his spyglass, then he saw Davy Jones look at him, he lowered the spyglass to find Davy Jones standing in front of him, "Oh," was all he could saw as everyone backed away from Davy Jones, the sailors of the _Flying_ _Dutchman_ grabbing them to keep them from interfering with their Captain's business. "You have a debt to pay," Davy Jones said walking toward Jack, who was backing up even as Davy Jones advanced on him, "You've been the captain of the _Black_ _Pearl_ for thirteen years, that was our agreement." Jack reached the ship's railing, he couldn't back up anymore, "Technically I was only captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied on," Jack said, trying to wiggle out of this with his soul intact. "Then you were a poor captain," Davy Jones snorted, "But a captain nonetheless, have you not introduced yourself all these years as 'Captain' Jack Sparrow," Davy Jones crew all laughed when he said this.

"Yeah I gave you payment," Jack nodded, "One soul to serve on your ship is already over there," he pointed to the Flying Dutchman, "One soul is not equal to another," Davy Jones growled, "Aha, so we have established that my proposal is sound in principal," Jack said in triumph, "Now we're just haggling over price." Willa gasped as she realized where this was going and didn't like it at all, but she knew she couldn't say anything about it, not in their current situation, it would be a death sentence, but she knew that Jack had gotten Davy Jones interest roused with that last comment. "Price," Davy Jones demanded, "Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth," Jack asked in turn, "One hundred souls," Davy Jones answered, "Three days," "Your darling mate," Jack grinned, "Send me back the boy, I'll get started right off," he walked off but was stopped by the hammer head sailor. "I keep the boy, a good faith payment that leaves you ninety-nine to go," Davy Jones snapped, before breaking out into laughter, Jack turned to look at Jones, "Have you not met James Norrington," he asked, "He's noble, heroic, a terrific soprano. He's worth at least four, maybe three and a half, and did I happen to mention," Jack started to circle Davy Jones, "He's in love, with a girl, due to be married, betrothed, dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony, aye?"

"No," Willa gasped, about to run over to Jack and shake him, but Anamaria and her father grabbed her, stopping her, "You can't Willa," Anamaria told her sharply, "Lass, let Jack bargain with Jones," Bootstrap told her, "Knowing him, he's sure to have a couple tricks up his sleeves somewhere." Willa stopped struggling, but she looked at them, "What am I going to tell Elizabeth," she whispered, "I don't know," Bootstrap hugged her, Willa buried her face in his chest, Anamaria looked on sadly as she and Bootstrap exchanged worried glances with each other, Jack was in one hell of a pickle this time. "I keep the boy," Davy Jones said after pausing to think over what Jack had told him, "Ninety-nine souls, ah but I wonder Sparrow . . . . can you live with this, can you condemn an innocent man – a friend – to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?" "Yep, I'm good for it," Jack said cheerfully after a moment, "Shall we seal it in blood, I mean, uh, ink," Davy Jones took his hand and shook it, "Three days," Davy Jones warned, his crew echoing him before they vanished from the _Black_ _Pearl_. Jack looked at his slimy hand and saw the black spot disappear, "Mr. Gibbs," he said, Gibbs walked over to him, "Aye," he answered, "I feel sullied and unusual," Jack said, "And how do we intend to harvest these ninety-nine souls in three days," Gibbs asked him. "Fortunately he was mum as to the condition in which these souls need to be," Jack told Gibbs, "Ahh, Tortuga," Gibbs said as Jack wiped his slimy hand on Gibbs coat, "Tortuga," he agreed. Willa stormed over to Jack and slapped him hard enough that he fell flat on the deck, "Bastard," she hissed at him, her silver-gray eyes suddenly rivaling a hurricane, she turned and went below decks, "I deserved that," Jack said getting back to his feet.


	13. Chapter Twelve

"Ah, here we are, just in time too, it will be dark soon," Bryce told the Governor, "And this was not what I was expecting to be honest," the Governor nodded in complete agreement, they had expected something along the lines of a shack, but instead the house amounted to a mansion. It was a well built building and was meant to stand the test of time, three stories high and had a porch and a balcony for the second and third floors wrapping around the entire house, Bryce quickly moored the boat at the dock and helped the Governor out of the boat. He was uneasy about this, due to the fact that a ship was also moored at the dock, like the Pearl it was black and with black sails, he realized it was the _Black_ _Opal_, one of three sister ships, the sister ships being the _Black_ _Pearl_ and the _Black_ _Diamond_. "Hello," they both froze when a young woman walked towards them, she was of average height and possessed stunning red hair and green eyes, she had a healthy tan and was dressed in men's clothing, "Who are you and why are you here?" "I am Governor Weatherby Swann of Port Royal," the Governor introduced himself with a slight bow, "And this is Bryce Gillette, formerly of His Majesty's Royal Navy." "Jack Sparrow sent word that this place could be used as a safe house in times of need, Cutler Beckett of the East India Company has taken over Port Royal," Bryce informed her, "The Governor was a target and was smuggled out of the city, I was told to bring him here," "I see, I wish Jack had told me that," the woman muttered before she introduced herself, "I am Captain Belle Sparrow of the _Black_ _Opal_, Jack is my older brother."

"How many Sparrows are there," the Governor asked, "Just me, Jack, my parents, and a bunch of cousins," Belle answered him with a grin as she led them to the house, "Anyway I docked here so me and the crew could have some down time, things have been getting tense lately with Beckett in the Caribbean now." "I can understand that," Bryce nodded, "Aye," Belle agreed, "Anyway there's a couple that was hired to live here year round and look after the place when no one's here, this is mainly a vacation spot for the family and the crew of the _Pearl_, _Opal_, and _Diamond_." "It is a lovely place," the Governor complimented, "It is," Belle grinned, "My dad had the place built for mother, right after they married, it went a long way to getting into the good graces of his father-in-law, who was not pleased his favorite daughter chose a two-legger for a husband." "Pardon me, but two-legger," the Governor asked, as he and Bryce exchanged confused looks, "Ahh, my mother is the youngest daughter of King Triton," Belle told them, "Of the Sea, basically my mother is a mermaid, her father gave her the ability to change into a mermaid and human, that way she could visit. Of course it has given me and Jack some interesting abilities, having a mermaid for our mother, we can breathe underwater and can speak to the creatures of the sea, makes it very difficult for someone to get the edge on us when we're sailing anywhere, though that is only a small part of the reason Jack is so hard to catch."

* * *

><p>Elizabeth carefully got into position among the rigging, she was in the perfect position for what she planned, she could overhear the captain talking with a couple sailors in his cabin, but if she did this right it would get them to make for Tortuga. "Its an outrage," she heard the captain say, "Port Tariff's buried in fees, war handling and, heaven help us, pilotage, are we to work for this East India Company then," "I'm afraid sir," one of the sailors from earlier answered him, "Tortuga is the only free port left in these waters." Elizabeth frowned, it seemed that Beckett wasn't wasting any time getting control of the Caribbean, "A pirate port you mean," the captain said in disgust, "Well, I'm sorry, an honest sailor is what I am and make my living fair and I sleep well each night, thank you," Elizabeth smirked and went to work, her wedding dress floated by the windows of the captains cabin, time to put her plan into action. "Sir," one of the sailors yelled, she guessed he was pointing to her dress which was now floating above the ship, the captain ran out of his cabin with two sailors, they ducked as the drew flew over their heads before reappearing and pointing in the general direction of Tortuga.<p>

"She wants you to do something," one of the sailors told the captain seeing the dress point, up above them Elizabeth controlled the dresses movement with several thing wires attached to a couple sticks of wood. "She's trying to give a sign," the captain said as they dress whooshed out to sea and back again, knocking over a lantern in the process, "Over there, onto the side," the captain yelled and everyone ran to the railing. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and made sure the dress was out of sight and floating away in the sea, she scrambled down and grinned seeing the lantern had landed in the right place, "What's that over there," she asked, disguising her voice and sitting on a barrel, pointing to where the lantern had fallen. The captain rushed over with the crew, they all stared at the deck, burning there was the word Tortuga, she had prepared the spot earlier with a bit of the lacquer she had been brushing onto the railing, now she was sure they would go to Tortuga.

* * *

><p>Willa stood with Jack off in a corner as Gibbs sat at a table trying to get the ninety-nine souls they needed to give to Davy Jones, she hadn't spoken to Jack every since Davy Jones had named his terms and Jack had agreed to them, Jack found he didn't like her giving him the cold shoulder like this. "And what makes you think your worthy to crew the Black Pearl," Gibbs asked a man who was no spring chicken, "Truth to be told, I've never sailed a day in my life," the mad admitted, "I figure I should get out and see the world while I'm still young," "You'll do," Gibbs nodded and pointed to a roster sheet, "Make your mark." "My wife run off with me dog and I'm drunk for a month and I don't give a rat's ass if I live or die," the second man said, Gibbs grinned, "Perfect," he laughed, "Next," "Me have one arm and a bum leg," the next man said, Gibbs blinked, "Its the crow's nest for you," he decided. "I know what I want," Jack muttered to himself, opening his compass, but it still didn't work, Willa shook her head, "Ever since I was little I've always wanted to sail the seas forever," the man told Gibbs, "Sooner than you think," Gibbs told the man, "Sign the roster."<p>

"How are we doing," Jack asked Gibbs, "Including those four," Gibbs asked, Jack nodded, "That gives us . . . four," he looked at the next man, who was wearing what had once been the uniform of the Royal Navy, "And what's your story," he asked. "My story," the man asked, Gibbs nodded, "Its exactly the same as your story, only a chapter behind, I chased a man across the seven seas," Jack looked at the man and then started to look for somewhere to hide, Willa blinked as she recognized the man, Jack grabbed a large leaf and attempted to sneak off hiding behind it. "The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life," he grabbed a rum bottle and took a long pull from it, "Lieutenant Anders," Gibbs said in shock, he had never thought he would find someone like Anders letting people see him in such a condition, much less appear to be living in a pirate haven like Tortuga. "No not anymore," Anders growled, "Weren't you listening, I nearly had you all off of Tripoli, if not for the hurricane," "Lord," Gibbs couldn't help saying, "You didn't try to sail through it," "So do I make your crew or not," Anders demanded drunkenly, "You haven't said where you're going, somewhere nice maybe."

Then Anders tossed the table over, knocking Gibbs over onto the floor, then he strutted around the tavern like a bantam rooster, a moment later he spotted Jack, he pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Jack. Willa gasped as she helped Gibbs to to feet, "So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow," Anders demanded, "Or should I just kill you now," "Your hired," Jack told him, "Sorry," Anders apologized, "Old habits and all that," he got ready to shoot. Luckily two pirates forced his arm up, the pistol fired into the ceiling, "Easy sailor," one said as the shot ricochet around and broke someone's bottle of rum, instantly a brawl broke out among the patrons of the tavern. "Time to go," Jack said to Gibbs and Willa, "Aye," Gibbs nodded and they slipped upstairs, Jack trying on different hats as they went, unknown to them however Elizabeth was in the tavern and spotted Anders, who was slowly losing ground in the fight, sighing she went to help him. Of course the only reason she did that was because Anders had been a good friend of hers, soon they were surrounded by unfriendly swords, "Come on then," Anders taunted the crowd, "Who wants some, for my lordly line I'll have you one by one, come one, who's first?"

Elizabeth groaned, since that was the worst thing he could have done, acting quickly she grabbed a bottle from Anders hand and smashed it over his head, breaking it, everyone looked at her in surprise. "I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself," she told them, they all cheered and tossed Anders out the door into the pig pen, Elizabeth sighed and helped get him out of the muck, "Matthew Anders," she sighed, "What has the world done to you." Matthew Anders and her were close as brother and sister as children, but when her father had become Governor they had been separated and had kept in touch with letters, they had only seen each other in the flesh for the first time since she was twelve shortly before Barbossa attacked Port Royal. Lord White her father's close friend was his uncle and had gotten him a commission in the Navy, he had asked to be allowed to chase down and capture Jack after his and Bootstrap's escape from the noose. She didn't notice Mercer watching her through a crack in the wall, she manages to get Anders to his feet and got him headed in the general direction of the _Black_ _Pearl_, she had her man to find after all.

* * *

><p>James scrambled to keep his feet as he and the crew of the <em>Flying<em> _Dutchman_ raced about as the ship sailed through a storm, the crew were chanting 'Heave,' over and over as they hoisted a cannon into the air. "Secure the mast, Mr. Norrington," the Bo'sun yelled, "Secure it," instantly James ran to the mast but bumped into another of the crew in the process, who seemed to intend to do his job, "Step aside," James snapped. "Hey, mind yourself, let go boy," the man snapped, then they looked at each other and they both froze and let go of the rope, "No," the man whispered in horrified recognition, as the cannon crashed down onto the deck. "Haul that weasel to his feet," the Bo'sun yelled pointing at James, instantly James was pulled to his feet and forced to grab the rope by the crew, "Five lashes are my due, to say honor," the Bo'sun said, walking over with a whip in his hand. "No," John Norrington grabbed the first mate's arm, shocking everyone, "Impeding me duties," the Bo'sun laughed coldly, "You'll share the punishment," "I'll take it all," John said quickly, he didn't want to see his nephew at the mercy of the Bo'sun.

"Will you now," Davy Jones said walking over to them, having stopped playing his organ to see what the commotion was about, "And what would prompt such an act of charity," "He's my nephew, I all but raised him as my own son," John answered after a moment of hesitation, James turned to look at his uncle. Davy Jones looked at the two men before he broke out into laughter, "What fortuitous circumstances be this," he laughed before he sobered up, "Five lashes be owed I believe it is," he held out his hand for the whip and the Bo'sun handed it over, then he offered it to John. "No," John shook his head when he realized what Davy Jones intended for him, "No I won't," "The cat's out of the bag Mr. Norrington," Davy Jones told him, "Your kin will feel its sting be it at the hands of the Bo'sun's hand or your own." "No," John said looking at his struggling nephew, "Bo'sun," Davy Jones barked, about to hand him the whip when John snatched it from his hand, "No," James shirt was ripped from his back and then the whip cracked, once, twice, thrice, forth, and finally a fifth time.

"Ye had it easy boy," one of the crew said as James was pushed below decks, bleeding lash marks on his back, "James," John tried to help him, but James shoved his helping hand away, "I don't need your help uncle," he snapped. "The Bo'sun prides himself on cleaving flesh from bone with every swing," John told him, as they walked through the hold of the ship, "So I am to understand what you did was an act of compassion," James growled, "Yes," John nodded and James sighed, feeling his anger drain away. "One hundred years before the mast," John said softly, "Loosing who you are bit by bit, 'till you end up like poor Wyvern here," he pointed to a pirate who had literally become part of the hull, you could barely make out his features. "Once you've sworn an oath to the _Dutchman_ there's no leaving it, not until your debt is paid," John explained the situation to James, "I've sworn no oath," James told his uncle, "Then you must get away," John whispered, he didn't want to see his nephew in the same position he had found himself in. James pulled the drawing of the key from his pocket and showed it to his uncle, "Not without this," he said, "The key," James jumped slightly as Wyvern suddenly separated from the hull, if you could call it that and the sight of it was enough to turn a man's stomach or have a fellow revisit his lunch, you could literally see his brain matter.

"The Dead Man's Chest," Wyvern said, his voice whispery soft, both John and James had to lean towards him to hear him, "What do you know of it," James asked, "Open the chest with the key and stab the heart," Wyvern told them, "No don't stab the heart, the _Dutchman_ needs a living heart or they're be no captain. If there's no captain there's no one to have the key," "So the captain has the key," James murmured, then he looked at Wyvern, who didn't say anything on the matter, "Where is the key," "Hidden," Wyvern choose to answer that question. "Where is the chest," James demanded, "Hidden," Wyvern answered again and reattached himself to the hull, John looked at James, "At least I know more than I did before," James sighed, "And I have something of a starting point now." "Aye," John nodded, sitting down, "Now tell me about what happened to you after I died, I heard tell you're due to get married, who's the lucky girl," James looked at him, "How do you know that," he asked, "I was the one Davy Jones sent to tell Jack that his time was up," John answered, "He told me." "Elizabeth Swann, the Governor's daughter," James answered with a smile, John chuckled, "Your head over heels for her boy," he said, James nodded in complete agreement and started to tell his uncle about Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth followed Jack, Willa, and Gibbs back to the <em>Black<em> _Pearl_, Anders trotting along behind her, "Captain Sparrow," she called out to Jack, "Come to join me crew lad," Jack answered, barely glancing back at her, "Welcome aboard." "I'm here to find the man I love," Elizabeth snapped, instantly Jack, Willa, and Gibbs froze and exchanged shocked looks, Jack was alarmed and motioned for Willa and Gibbs to get the 'lad' away from him. "I'm deeply flattered son," Jack said as Willa fought down jealousy, "But my first and only love is the sea," Anders bent over and vomited into the water below the dock, "Meaning James Norrington Captain Sparrow," Elizabeth corrected them firmly. "Elizabeth," Willa said in relief and delight, hurrying to hug her, "Hide the rum," Jack hissed to Gibbs, who nodded and took the bottle Jack was holding and hurried aboard the ship, then Jack walked over to Elizabeth. "You know these clothes do not flatter you at all," he told her, "It should be a dress or nothing, I happen to have no dress in my cabin," "Jack," both Willa and Elizabeth chorused, each giving him a look that said he was being stupid and that attempts to lead them astray wouldn't work.

"Jack, I came to find Willa and James, I've found Willa, now where is James," Elizabeth demanded, "Darling, I am truly unhappy to tell you this, but through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that had nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor James has been press-ganged into Davy Jones crew," Jack said quickly. Elizabeth glanced at Willa, who nodded slightly, silently telling her she would explain later, "Oh please," Anders said, still vomiting over the dock, "The captain of the _Flying_ _Dutchman_," "You look bloody awful," Jack told him, distracted, "What are you doing here?" "You hired me," Anders retorted, "I can't help it if your standards are lax," "You smell funny," Jack told him, unable to find a comeback for that, Anders rolled his eyes, "Jack," Elizabeth snapped, getting his attention, "All I want is to find James." "Are you certain," Jack asked, an idea coming to him, "Is that what you really want most," "Of course," Elizabeth answered, insulted, Jack grinned at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her onto the _Pearl_, Willa instantly realized Jack was scheming about something again.

"Because I would think you'd want to find a way to save James the most," Jack told her with a grin, "And you have a way of doing that," Elizabeth asked, knowing that something was up, "Well, there is a chest," Jack told her, "Oh dear," Anders couldn't help saying, he had sailed with Norrington after Elizabeth and had fought the cursed pirates himself. "A chest of unknown size and origin," Jack continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "What contains the still beating heart of Davy Jones," Pintel told her, as Ragetti mimed a still beating heart after it had been torn out with his hand. "And whoever possesses that chest, possesses the very leverage to command Jones to do whatever he or she wants, including saving brave James from his grim fate," Jack explained, Willa shook her head, she knew that Jack would be in some deep shit with Elizabeth when she found out exactly how James came to be aboard the _Flying_ _Dutchman_. "You don't actually believe him do you," Anders asked Elizabeth, "How do we find it," Elizabeth sighed, Anders gaped at her in shock, "With this," Jack showed her his precious compass, "My compass is rather . . . unique."

"Unique, here, having the meaning of broken," Anders snorted in disgust, "True enough," Jack nodded as Anders wandered over to the railing to vomit some more, "This compass dose not point north," "Where dose it point," Elizabeth asked. "It points to the thing you want most in the world," Jack told her, "Jack," Willa said, trying not to get her hopes up, "Are you telling truth," "Every word love and what do you want most in the world," he answered her, placing the compass in her hand. "To find James," Elizabeth answered, "By finding the chest of Davy Jones," Jack opened the compass and stepped away, moving to peer over her shoulder as the compass spun in her hands before it finally stopped and pointed in the direction they needed to go. "Mr. Gibbs," Jack called, having gotten the coordinates they needed, "Cap'n," Gibbs answered briskly, "We have our heading," "Finally," Gibbs laughed, "Cast off those lines, weigh anchor, and trough that canvas." "Miss. Swann," Jack said with a sweep of his arm, motioning for her to join him at the helm, "Welcome to the crew, former Lieutenant," Ragetti told Anders, shoving a goat into his arms, Anders shook his head and went below decks with the goat.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

James watched as some of the crew played a strange game with dice, while other crew members swabbed the deck, "I wager ten years," one of the crew said, throwing the dice, "I match that wager," another said, "Agreed," a third nodded. "Wondering how its played," he turned to see his uncle standing besides him, "I understand," James said softly, "Its a game of deception, the game includes all the dice, not just your own, what are they wagering?" "The only thing we have," John answered, "Years of service," "So any crew member can be challenged," James asked, getting an idea, "Aye, anyone," John nodded, "I challenge Davy Jones," James tossed down the gauntlet. Instantly everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at him in shock, "No," John gasped, Davy Jones walked onto the deck, "I accept," he answered the challenge and a low table was quickly brought out with a couple of stools for this game, "The stakes?" "My soul," James told him, "An eternity of servitude," "No," John gasped in complete and utter horror, "Against," Davy Jones asked, "I want this," James showed him the picture of the key Jack had given him, the crew started to mutter to themselves.

"How do you know of this," Davy Jones demanded, picking up the cloth to get a better look at the key, "That not part of the game is it," James told him as he sat on a stool, "You can still walk away," Davy Jones sat down in response. He reached under his tentacles and removed a necklace, from which dangles the key, both he and James shake their dice and thud them down on the table, but they were surprised when a third hand joined them, it was John. "What's this," Davy Jones asked, "I'm in," John answered, "Matching his wager," "No, don't do this uncle," James gasped, "Die's cast," John told him, "I bet three two's, it's your bid captain," they all threw down there dice. "Four four's," Davy Jones said as they continued the game, "Four five's," James continued to up the bid, "Six three's," John said, "Seven five's," Davy Jones revealed his hand, he had five five's, "Eight five's," James continued. "Welcome to the crew lad," Davy Jones laughed, he had won the throw, "Twelve five's," John said, making Davy Jones stare at him, "Twelve five's, call me a liar, I upped the bid," "And be called a liar myself for my trouble," Davy Jones snorted and all the dice were revealed. "John Norrington, you're a liar and will spend an eternity on this ship," Davy Jones said looking at the dice, "Master Norrington feel free to go ashore, the minute the next time we make port," he laughed and walked off, the crew laughing with him. "Fool," James growled at his uncle, "Why did you do that," "Because you'd lose," John told him, "It was never about winning or losing," James retorted, "The key," John realized, "You just wanted to know where it was.

* * *

><p>John walked to the helm, the crew was mostly asleep, "Captain says I'm to relieve you," he told the pirate at the helm, the pirate looked at him, "Captain's orders," John told him again, the man nodded and went below, while John took the wheel. James slipped over to where Davy Jones was asleep at his organ and carefully reached under his tentacles for the key, he had a scary moment when it looked as if Jones was going to wake, but then a music box shaped like a heart opened and started to play. He held his breath as he finally removed the key from the neck of Davy Jones and put it around his own, he hurried back on deck, his bag slung over his shoulder, he went to the helm to say goodbye to his uncle. "Here," John handed him a knife, "Take that too, now get yourself to land and stay there, it was always in my blood to die at sea," James took the knife, pulling it out from its sheath, "Its not a fate you had to choose for yourself either," he replied in kind. "I . . . I could say I did what I had to when I left you when I sailed with the Navy, but it would taste a lie to say it wasn't what I wanted, you owe me nothing, now go," John said after a moment's pause. "They'll know you helped me," James told him needlessly, "What more can they do to me," John laughed, "I take this with a promise," James held up the knife, "I will find a way to sever Jones' hold on you and not rest 'til this blade pierces his heart, I will not abandon you," he paused for a moment, "I promise."<p>

* * *

><p>"Beckett is up to something," Jack said as he looked at the Letters of Marque and made a disgusted face, Willa snorted at him, "We knew that from the beginning," she reminded him, Elizabeth was rather cool towards Jack after she found out about James. "Beckett wants the compass, only one reason for that," Gibbs said, "Of course," Jack nodded, "He wants the chest," Elizabeth looked at him, "He did mention something about a chest," she nodded, "I thought he wanted the compass to find the Isla de Muerta, but he said that it wasn't the only chest of value in these waters." "If the Company controls the chest, they control the sea," Gibbs said in utter horror, "A truly discomforting notion," Jack said in agreement with his first mate, "Baad," Gibbs shook his head, "Bad for every mother's son who calls himself a pirate, I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails," he walked off barking orders.<p>

"Might I inquire as to how you came by these," Jack asked holding up the Letter of Marque, Willa raised an eyebrow, she was interested in hearing the answer Elizabeth would give, it was sure to be something that would give James a heart attack from shock. "Persuasion," Elizabeth told them both smirking, "Friendly," Jack smirked back at her, "Decidedly not," was the reply, "James and Willa strikes a deal for these and upheld it with honor, mostly," he added looking at Willa, who only shrugged in response, "Yet you are the one standing here with the prize. 'Full pardon, commissioned as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company . . . . ,' as if I could be bought for such a low price," Jack snorted and closed the letters with disgust, putting them away, none of them noticed Anders overheard everything they had just said. "Jack, the letters, give them back," Elizabeth snapped, "No persuade me," Jack taunted her, Willa stepped forward and grabbed Jack's ear, making him yelp, "Give me a moment, Elizabeth," she requested and dragged Jack towards his cabin, Jack protesting the entire way, while the crew laughed at the sight.

Elizabeth shook her head and leaned against the railing, a smile on her face, "There was a time when I remembered you saying you would never love a man, yet hear you stand with a lovestruck look on your face," Anders said coming to stand besides her. Elizabeth looked at him, grinning, "I know, yet I couldn't help loving James," Anders snorted, he and Elizabeth had considered each other sibling from the moment they had first met as children of four, "Your absurd," he told her. "I don't know what you mean," Elizabeth told him, "Your trusting Sparrow, Elizabeth," Anders snapped, "Why don't you ask him as to how your fiancée ended up on the _Flying_ _Dutchman_," "I already know, Willa told me everything," Elizabeth smirked coldly, almost cruelly, at him, "And Jack knows what I will do to him if he doesn't get James back." Anders stepped back in shock and surprise, "You are dangerous," he muttered in approval, "But of course," Elizabeth reminded him, "As is any woman when her man and family are under threat, remember that Matthew, nothing is more dangerous than a woman when everything that is important in her life is in danger."

* * *

><p>James sat in a chair, a blanket thrown about his shoulder and a warm mug in his hand, he had gotten lucky, a ship had spotted him and pulled him from the sea, "Strange thing," the captain said, "To come upon a long boat so far out in open water." "Just put as many leagues behind us as you can," James told him, "As fast as you can," "And what are we running from," the captain asked, James got to his feet, having spotted a familiar dress in the corner, draped over a chair, "That dress," he said and walked over to it, "Where did you get it?" "It was found aboard this ship," the captain answered, "The crew thought it was a spirit bringing some omen of ill fate," "That's foolish," James said as he picked the dress up, "Ah yes, exceedingly foolish," one of the two sailors in the room agreed. "It brought good fortune," the other sailor said, "The spirit told us . . . . pull in at Tortuga and we made a nice bit of profit there," "Off the books of course," the captain murmured, "I image . . . some of your crew may have jumped ship there," James said, fishing for any information of Elizabeth. "Why do you ask," the captain asked him, wondering about the strange man his crew had rescued, "Captain," a sailor ran in, "A ship's been spotted," "Colors," the captain demanded as they all ran out on deck, "She isn't flying any," the sailor answered, "Pirates," the captain swore, "Or worse," James whispered, he knew it was the <em>Dutchman<em>.

* * *

><p>Davy Jones grabbed John by his throat as the ship that had taken on James came into sight, "You will watch this," he ordered as members of the crew were cranking a wheel, which made a pillar rise into the air bit by bit, the whip urging the crew onward. "Let no joyful voice be heard," Davy Jones laughed, "Let no man look at the sky with hope and let this day be cursed by we who ready to raise . . . . the Kraken," "No," John yelled as the crew held him back as the hammer fell, releasing a pulse that traveling through the water, summoning the beast itself.<p>

* * *

><p>James practically raced up the rigging to the crow's nest, his heart in his throat, fearing that he already knew who the enemy ship was, the <em>Flying<em> _Dutchman_, looking out over the sea he knew he was correct, "I've doomed us all," he whispered before yelling down to the crew, "Its the _Flying_ _Dutchman_." Then the ship shuttered and James lost his balance and fell from the crows nest, he grabbed a line and flopped around as he dangled from the rope, below him the sailors all fell to the deck, some thought they had hit a reef or something. James was about to start climbing the rope when he noticed the sea was bubbling around the ship, the captain got back to his feet and was about to say something when a giant tentacle appeared and snatched him off the ship. The captain barely had time to scream before he was pulled underwater, "Kraken," a sailor yelled and everyone started to panic, grabbing whatever blades weapons they could and hacked at the tentacles that appeared and crashed on the ship, searching for something, snatching sailors off the deck.

James closed his eyes for a brief moment as the _Flying_ _Dutchman_ neared the ship, grabbing the knife his uncle gave him he stabbed it into the sail, and let himself fall, the mast cracking as he did so, the _Flying_ _Dutchman_ starting to pull up alongside the ship. He landed on the deck and dove over the railing, hoping Davy Jones wouldn't see him, he landed in the water and grabbed a piece of wreckage, watching in horror and sadness as the merchant ship was cracked in half and dragged to the deeps in the tentacled embrace of the Kraken. He gulped as the _Flying_ _Dutchman_ pulled up alongside him, frantically he tried to think of something that would keep him out of the hands of Davy Jones, then he came abreast of the prow of the ship, which was shaped like a monsters mouth. Jame quickly swam over to it and scrambled in the mouth of the prow, he just hoped this worked, he spotted Elizabeth's wedding dress floating in the water and then he heard the sound of Davy Jones walking above him, he held his breath in fear of being detected somehow.

"They boy's not here," he heard a member of the crew say, "He must've been claimed by the sea," James carefully climbed out of the prow of the ship and clinging to the hull he peeked up just enough to see what was happening on deck. "I am the sea," Davy Jones snapped in response, walking over to where John was standing between two members of the crew, "You need time alone with your thoughts, to the brig," he ordered and John was dragged below deck by two of the crew. James clenched his teeth in anger, but did nothing, though it took all of his considerable control not to leap up on deck and attack Davy Jones in an attempt to free his uncle from him, "What about the survivors," one of the crew asked. "There are no survivors," Davy Jones laughed in answer, looking at the sailors lined up on deck, James closed his eyes as they were killed, guilt filling him, he was the reason this had happened to them, their deaths were his fault. James blinked and scrambled back into the prow of the ship as Davy Jones walked over and peered over the railing, as if he had sensed James watching, finally he shook his head and turned to face his crew, James listened intently to hear what he would say. "The chest is no longer safe," Davy Jones said, "Chart a course to Isla Cruces, get me their first or it'll be the devil to pay." "First," one of the crew asked, James blinked in confusion, "Who's shoved that thieving charlatan onto my ship," Davy Jones snarled, "Who told them of the key, Jack Sparrow," James couldn't help smirking, he was getting a ride to rejoin the others.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth and Willa were sitting on the stairs together, Elizabeth was worrying about James, Willa was just offering her silent support, while Elizabeth in turn gave her support, knowing of her crush on Jack. They both looked up when Jack sat down on the step above them, a bottle of rum in his hand, "My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature tells me that you both are . . . . troubled," "I just thought I would be married by now," Elizabeth said, "I'm so ready to be married." "Willa come give me a hand," Bootstrap called out to his daughter, Willa got to her feet and hurried over to help her father, Jack moved so that he was sitting besides Elizabeth, his eyes tracking Willa as she helped her father. "You know," Jack cleared his throat, popping open the bottle of rum and offering it to Elizabeth, who accepted it and took a drink from it, "Lizzie, I am Captain of a ship and being captain of a ship I could, in fact, perform a marriage rite here, right on this deck if you so wish." Elizabeth handed him the bottle of rum, "I think I'll wait until I've spoken to James before I give you an answer," she told him, "Now I have some questions of my own for you Jack Sparrow and I won't leave you alone until you give me truthful answers to them."<p>

"I make no promises," Jack retorted quickly, Elizabeth gave him a look, "What do you feel for Willa," she demanded, making Jack choke on the rum he had just drunk, he had not been expecting her to ask him something like that. "Why would you want to know," he retorted after he had managed to successfully swallow his rum, "Because I don't want you to break her heart Jack," Elizabeth sighed, "She is seriously head over heels for you, but she is afraid to do anything about it, she doesn't want to be a mere fling for you. She thinks you would never settle down with a woman, your first love is the sea, closely followed by the _Pearl_, in that order, there isn't a whole lot of room left for a woman after that you know, not to mention she knows what you think of chaining yourself down to anything." "For her I would," Jack sighed, Elizabeth grinned, she had known it, now she just had to get Willa to realize how much Jack cared for her, which was not going to be easy, Willa could be very stubborn when she wanted to be, "Then tell her that Jack, you will be surprised at her response, though you may shock her into silence at first," Elizabeth sighed and got to her feet and went below decks. "Willa," Jack called her and they moved to stand by the rail, "What Jack," Willa asked, wondering what he wanted to talk to her about, "We are very much alike, you and I, I and you, . . . .us," "Oh really," Willa said doubtfully, "Except for a sense of honor, decency, and moral center, not to mention personal hygiene."

"Trifles," Jack snorted and wave his hand dismissively, mentally he was realizing he had a very good chance of screwing this up, but he kept going forward despite that, "You will come over to my side, I know it," "You seem very certain of that," Willa sighed. "One word love, curiosity," Jack told her seriously, "You long for freedom, you long to do what you want to do because you want it, to act on a selfish impulse, you want to see what its like, one day . . . . you won't be able to resist." "Because you and I are alike," Willa smirked at him, "And there will come a moment when you have a chance to show it, to do the right thing," "I love those moments," Jack laughed, "I like to wave at him as they pass by." "You'll have a chance to do something . . . something courageous," Willa continued as if he hadn't said anything, having no idea of where these words were coming from, "And when you do, you'll discover something, that you're a good man." "All evidence to the contrary," Jack told her with a smirk, slightly unsettled from hearing that, "No," Willa laughed, "I have faith in you and you want to know why," "Do tell dearie," Jack asked, "Curiosity," Willa leaned closer to him with each word she spoke, "You're going to want it – a chance to be admired – and gain the rewards that follow. You won't be able to resist it Jack, you're going to want to know what it tastes like," "I do want to know what it tastes like," Jack agreed, reaching over and caressing Willa's cheek.

Willa looked at him shocked that he had done something like that, Jack leaned over and kissed her, instantly it seemed as if the entire crew stopped what they were doing to stare, Anamaria grabbed Bootstrap before he could do something that he would regret later. Jack ended the kiss and looked at Willa, "What dose that tell you Willa," he asked her softly, "Jack if you want me you know I won't be a flighting fancy for you, I want more than that," Willa warned him. Jack nodded, "I know," he told her, mentally holding his breath as he said something he never thought he would say before, "And I want something permanent with you Willa," "For true Jack," Willa whispered in disbelief, "For true," he nodded. By this point the crew had gone back to work, with the exception of Bootstrap, who was glaring at Jack, and Anamaria, who was making sure that her lover didn't do something stupid, personally she thought that Jack and Willa were a good match, Willa would steady Jack quite a bit. "Land ho," Gibbs yell broke the silence that had fallen on the deck when Jack had kissed Willa, Elizabeth couldn't help smiling at the sight, "I need my jar of dirt," Jack said and went in search of the jar of dirt that Tia Dalma had given him.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Willa and Elizabeth sat in the long boat, Pintel and Ragetti were rowing, while Jack was in front of them, and Anders was sitting at the prow, Elizabeth looked at the compass and just hoped it would lead her to the chest, it had been acting funny lately. "Your pulling to fast," Pintel snapped at Ragetti, "You're pulling to slow," Ragetti retorted, "Have you noticed that they argue like an old married couple," Willa couldn't help whispering to Elizabeth, who broke out into helpless giggles, making the males in the boat looked at them funny, as she nodded in agreement. "We don't want the Kraken to catch us," Pintel reminded Ragetti testily, "I'm saving me strength for when it comes, just don't think its Kraken anyways, always heard it says Kray-ken," "What with the long 'a,'" Ragetti asked, "Aha," Pintel nodded. "No, no, no, no, no," Ragetti shook his head, "'Kroken's' how its pronounced in the original Scandinavian and 'Kraken's' closer to that," Willa and Elizabeth exchanged confused looks, wondering why on earth the two pirates were even having this conversation.

"Well we ain't original Scandinavians are we," Pintel snapped as they finally reached the beach, "'Kray-ken,'" "Its a mythological creature, I can calls it what I wants," Ragetti retorted as they pulled the boat up on the beach. Jack shook his head and got out of the boat, removing his coat and leaving it in the boat, he grabbed a shovel and passed that to Anders, "Guard the boat," he ordered Pintel and Ragetti, "Mind the tides . . . don't touch my dirt." Then they walked off, following Elizabeth who had the compass in her hand, Willa grimaced and just knew things were not going to get better anytime soon, she could almost feel it and she always trusted her feelings, they hadn't been wrong yet. In fact Elizabeth had joked that she was a seer or something, she was willing to admit she might have a touch of some sort of power, since she had been feeling uneasy as things had led up to what should have been Elizabeth and James wedding day. She had been positive something would happen, of course, she hadn't expected anything on the scale they had gotten, she had just thought the weather wouldn't cooperate with them, the wedding had, in fact, been rained out.

They walked across the island, the compass leading the way until Elizabeth suddenly shook the compass, "It's not working," Elizabeth cried and threw it to the ground, "And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most," she collapsed onto the sand, sitting cross-legged. "Yes it dose," Jack said looking at the compass, "You're sitting on it," he pulled Elizabeth to her feet and whistled for Anders to start digging, Willa looked on tensely,expecting something very important to go wrong, it always did. Meanwhile back with Pintel and Ragetti, they were relaxing, Ragetti was actually balancing a shovel on one finger, "I can join the circus," he laughed, Pintel snorted, playing along, "Mind if I shine your shoes sir," he asked mockingly. Unknown to them they were being watched by Davy Jones through his spyglass, "They're here," he growled, "And I cannot set foot on land for near a decade," "Trust us to act in you stead," the Bo'sun asked. "I'll trust you to know what awaits you should you fail," Davy Jones yelled angrily, "Down then," the crew shouted and the Flying Dutchman vanished beneath the sea. James gulped as he started swimming for the island, while on the beach Pintel and Ragetti froze as they heard a thud sound coming from the sea, they looked at each other and took off running after Jack and the others.

Jack was sitting on the ground, Willa beside him, leaning against him as Anders dug, Elizabeth was pacing, then they all heard the shovel hit something hard, instantly they were all standing over the hole and peering into it. Anders and Jack wrestled the chest out of the hole and Jack quickly broke off the lock, opening it to reveal letters and what could only be considered love tokens of some kind, Jack dug through all of them to remove a smaller chest and set it on the sandy beach. They all stared at it for a moment before as one they all leaned in close and listened intently, they all could hear a 'thump-thump' sound, "Its real," Elizabeth said, Willa was more concerned with the creep factor, a heart wasn't supposed to be beating outside of a person's body like this. "You were actually telling the truth," Anders said in shock, "I do that quite a lot, yet people are still surprised," Jack shrugged, "With good reason," they all turned to see a soaking wet James standing there. "James," Elizabeth gasped and ran over to him, Anders watched jealously as they kissed, Jack only wrapped his arm around Willa's waist, "How did you get here," Jack couldn't help asking.

"Sea turtles mate," James answered, taking a page out of Jack's book, remembering the story Willa had told him about Jack escaping the island he had been marooned on, "A pair of them strapped to my feet," "Its not so easy is it," Jack said, Willa shook her head, muttering under her breath and men and their egos. "But I do owe you thanks Jack," they all looked at James in shock, they never thought they would hear him say something like that, "You do," Jack blinked in surprise, "After you tricked me onto that ship," James explained, "To square your debt with Jones I was reunited with my uncle." "Well, your welcome then," Jack shrugged as James drew a knife from his belt and walked over the chest containing the heart of Davy Jones, the key in his hand, "Oi, what are you doing," Jack demanded, "I'm going to kill Jones," James answered. Jack drew his sword and placed it on James shoulder, Willa and Elizabeth stared in shock, "Can't let you do that James," Jack said seriously, "'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call off his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh," James reluctantly got to his feet, the key still in his hand, since Jack did have a point.

"Now if you please," Jack held out his hand, "The key," James grabbed Elizabeth's sword and pointed it at Jack, "I keep the promises I make," he growled, "I intend to free my uncle and I hope you're there to see it." "I can't let you do that either," Anders said drawing his own sword and pointing it at James, "So sorry," "I knew you would warm up to me eventually," Jack grinned, both Willa and Elizabeth were frozen in complete and utter shock from the turn of events. Anders swung his sword around to point at Jack, together the three men formed a triangle, "Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest," Anders told them, "I deliver it, I get my life back," "Ah," Jack sighed, "The dark side of ambition." "Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption," Anders retorted, then the fight started, that jerked Willa and Elizabeth out of their shock, they tried to get them to stop, but yelling didn't seem to work at all, Willa glared and started throwing rocks at them, Elizabeth joining her a moment later. "James," Elizabeth yelled as he was thrown on his back, she ran over to him, "Guard the chest," he told her as he got back to his feet and ran back into the fight, Willa finally lost her temper with the whole situation.

"This is not funny," she screamed at them, "This is no way for grown men to – oh fine, lets pull out our swords and start banging away at each other, that's all there ever is, I've had it, I've had it with wobbly-legged, rum-soaked pirates," having finished her rant, her chest was heaving as she gasped for breath. Elizabeth stared at her in shock, she had never seen Willa loose her temper in such a manner before in all the years she had known her, they both hardly paid any mind to Pintel and Ragetti who came up behind them. "How'd this go all screwy then," Pintel asked as he and Ragetti watched the three-way fight, "Well, each wants the chest for hisself, don't 'e," Ragetti shrugged, pulling out another surprisingly spot-on observation, "Mr. Anders, I think, is trying to regain a bit of honor, Ol' Jack is looking to trade it, save his own skin. And Norrington there – I think 'e's trying to settle some unresolved business twixt him and his cursed Navy uncle," "This is madness," Elizabeth yelled in frustration, Willa nodded in agreement, "I don't think anything we do will get them to stop either." "Sad," Pintel said, Ragetti nodded in agreement, "That chest must be worth more than a shiny penny," Pintel muttered, "Terrible temptation that," Ragetti tsk'ed, "If we was any kinds of decent we'd remove temptation from their path," they looked at each other and grinned, grabbed the chest and running off with it. "Elizabeth," Willa yelled as she spotted Pintel and Ragetti running off with the chest, Elizabeth said words that would have made her father either faint or try to tan her hide if he had heard her as they dashed after the chest.

* * *

><p>"Bugger," Jack growled as he fell, but he manages to grab the key, then he took off running, Anders and James following still fighting each other, then Anders kicked sand into James face, "By your leave Commodore," he mocked bowed at James before racing off after Jack. Jack and Anders fought their way up an old abandoned mill, Anders manages to get the key and Jack fell back, he grabbed a bell rope, making the bell ring, as he fell to the ground, James grabbed the other end of the rope and was pulled up. "By your leave Mr. Anders," he snapped, taking the key from him, continuing the fight outside until they were next to an old water wheel, Jack came up the stairs and managed to get the key, making the other two turn on him. "Do excuse me while I kill the man who ruined by life," Anders said to James, moving to attack Jack, "Be my guest," James responded, he wasn't feeling very kind towards Jack at the moment anyways. "Let us examine that for a moment former Lieutenant, shall we," Jack asked, holding up a finger, "Who is that that sent you after me when I escaped the noose, so whose fault is it really that you've ended up a rum-pot deckhand what takes orders from pirates?" "Enough," Anders growled, taking a swipe at Jack, who somersaults off the roof, somehow managing to land safely on the ground, "Unfortunately Commodore, he's right," Anders turned and attacked James once again. James jumped onto the water wheel and Anders followed, the wheel started to spin, but a moment later their weight broke the axle and the wheel started rolling down towards the beach, both men having to suddenly step around Jack's legs who had somehow gotten stuck in the wheel.<p>

* * *

><p>Willa and Elizabeth managed to catch up to Pintel and Ragetti, they glared at the pirates, Willa drew her sword, while Elizabeth reached for a sword that wasn't there, "'Ello poppet," Pintel grinned at them, confident that he and Ragetti could take Willa. They dropped the chest and drew their swords, but they all stopped to watch as the giant wheel rolled by them with James and Anders still fighting on it, Jack was running after them on the ground, "The sad thing is that that isn't really unusual for us anymore," Willa couldn't help muttering, as they all just shrugged. They were about to fight when a hatchet thudded into a tree by they, they all turned to see the crew of Davy Jones running towards them, Pintel and Ragetti gulped and tossed Elizabeth their swords, they grabbed the chest and took off running. However, the two genius ran past a tree, not stopping to think about the chest held between them, they crashed to the ground, the deformed crew of Davy Jones almost upon them, Willa and Elizabeth stepped into the fight. However since they were one sword short, they found themselves sharing the swords between themselves, "Sword," Elizabeth yelled, Ragetti tossed her his sword. The little game continued and none of them noticed a member of the crew with a head like a conch shell grab the chest and take off running until it was to late, but by that point they were concerned with surviving the fight.<p>

* * *

><p>Jack had managed to get the key and dove out of the water wheel, he grinned and then he spotted the conch shell pirate with the chest, he picked up a solid fruit, taking aim he threw it, knocking off the pirate's head. The pirate instantly dropped the chest as the head tried to get the body to find him, Jack took the chest and opened it, with a hiss it unlocked and he pulled out the Heart of Davy Jones, "Oh shut it," he growled at the pirate, shoving the heart in his shirt. Then he slammed the chest closed, seeing Willa, Elizabeth, Pintel, and Ragetti running towards him with Davy Jones crew hot on their tail, he resumed running, while Pintel and Ragetti tossed Elizabeth their swords, grabbed the chest and continued running. Jack reached the beach first and ran over to the boat, "Jar of dirt," he yelped as he opened it and spilled some out of it and put the heart in it, scooping the dirt back into the jar, just as one of Jones crew came at him, he grabbed an oar and started to fight him off. Moments later Willa and Elizabeth appeared on the beach fighting off Jones crew, while Pintel and Ragetti were dodging around frantically, then the water wheel made its appearance and fell on its side, a moment later Anders and James climbed out of it. Both of them were extremely dizzy and couldn't walk straight, let alone walk, they kept falling over, "Great," James grumbled seeing the fight and went to help, or attempted to, he fell over and couldn't get up.<p>

Anders had a bit more luck and was able to reach the boat, he spotted Jack's coat and grabbed the Letter of Marque from them, he shoved it into his coat when he noticed a small pile of dirt, with marks that told him that it had been put back into something and he realized what Jack had done. Ragetti and Pintel ran over to the boat as Anders turned and fought off another member of Davy Jones crew, they put the chest into the boat and were about to push off, but James stopped them and pointed his sword at them. In response Pintel and Ragetti they reached for their own swords, but grinned sheepishly when they remembered they gave their swords to Elizabeth, instead they grabbed an oar and net and attacked James, but then he noticed the chest in the boat. Jack blinked and accidentally hit James with his oar, he fell into the boat, unconscious, "James," Elizabeth yelled as they ran over to the boat, "Leave him lie," Jack told her, "Unless you plan on using him to hit something with," as the crew of Davy Jones closed in on them. "We're not coming out of this," Willa gasped, "Not with the chest," Anders agreed and grabbed the chest, "Into the boat," "You're mad," Elizabeth told him, "Don't wait for me sister," Anders told them and took off running with the chest clutched to him, instantly Davy Jones crew gave chase. "I say we respect his final wish," Jack said, "Aye," Pintel agree and they all piled into the boat, Elizabeth pulling James all the way into the boat as they rowed back to the _Pearl_, gasping for breath and praying that they wouldn't have to do something like that again anytime soon.

* * *

><p>James groaned and opened his eyes to find Elizabeth tending him, "What happened to the chest," he asked, "Anders took it to draw them off," she told him as the crew worked frantically to get themselves underway, you could hear Pintel and Ragetti yelling at each other all over the ship. "Where's Anders," Gibbs asked Jack, "Fell behind," Jack answered, clutching his jar of dirt to him, "My prayers be with him," Gibbs shrugged, not really grieved over the loss, "Best not to wallow in our grief, the bright side is: you're back and made it off free and clear." Then the <em>Flying<em> _Dutchman_ popped up from the ocean next to the _Pearl_, instantly Elizabeth and Willa screamed with shock and fear, after all the ship was rather horrifying to look at after all, what with the designs of tortured sailors lining the hull and railing, Gibbs hastily crossed himself and muttered something under his breath.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

"I'll handle this mate," Jack pushed Gibbs out of the way, "Oi, fish face," he held up his jar of dirt, "Lose something aye –," then he lost his footing and fell down the stairs, all the crew winced in sympathy, but held up the jar again. "Got it," Jack yelled out popping back up to his feet, "Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git, look what I got, I've got a jar of dirt, I've got a jar of dirt and guess what's inside it," all that was in a sing-song voice. Willa covered her face, wondering if Jack knew how embarrassing he looked and sounded doing that, then the cannons slid out on the _Flying_ _Dutchman_, Jack instantly lost his smile, "Hard to starboard," he ordered. "Hard to starboard," both Willa and Elizabeth yelled to Gibbs, who frantically turned the wheel, "Raise the foreyard," James yelled, they could all see that the _Flying_ _Dutchman_ was preparing to fight even as they were. Then the cannons fired, making a hole in the Pearl, Ragetti peered through it, "She's on us," he screamed, "She's on us," James and Willa were helping the crew maneuver the sails, "Make fast," Willa yelled, Pintel was petting the ship's railing, "Don't let me down," he pleaded, "Show us what you got."

"She's falling behind," Elizabeth yelled out, "Aye we've got her," Gibbs agreed, "We're the faster," James asked, "Against the wind the Flying Dutchman beats us," Gibbs explained quickly, "Thats how she gets her prey, but with the wind . . . . ," "We've got her advantage," Willa said, "Aye," Bootstrap nodded moving to stand by them. "They've given up," Marty yelled, as the crew cheered, Pintel and Ragetti did a little jig, "My uncle is on that ship," James said, "If we can outrun her, we can take her, we should turn and fight," "Why fight when you can negotiate," Jack asked, setting his jar of dirt on the banister and petted it, "All one needs is the proper leverage." Then the Pearl shuttered to a halt, making the jar of dirt fall on the banister and shatter, Jack dropped to his knees and started digging through it, "Where is it," he demanded, starting to panic, "Where is the thump thump," he was unable to find the heart of Davy Jones. "Must have hit a reef," one the sailors said looking over the side, instantly James realized what had happened as he spotted bubbles rising to the surface, "No," he yelled, grabbing Elizabeth and Willa pulling them away from the railing, "Its not a reef, get away from the rail."

"What is it," both Willa and Elizabeth yelled, "Its the Kraken," James yelled, "To arms," as sailors ran about frantically, "It'll attack the starboard, I've seen it before," James continued to yell, "Roll out the cannons and hold for my signal." The sailors worked as fast as they possibly could, following James's orders without question, since he was the only one who was making even a little bit of sense, they all gulped in terror as they saw the tentacles of the Kraken creeping up the sides of the ship. Then the tentacles crashed on the deck, Willa and Elizabeth frantically ducked for cover, "James," Elizabeth yelled, as she and Willa flattened themselves on the deck to avoid the tentacles, "Easy boys," James told the sailors, waiting for the perfect moment to fire the cannons, "James," Willa yelled, ducking back down to dodge another blow from the tentacles. "Steady, steady," James told the sailors, who were terrified out of their minds by this point, "James," Elizabeth yelled his name again, "Hold," James roared as Pintel nearly fired one of the cannons, "Hold," "I think we've held fire long enough," Pintel whimpered. "James," both Elizabeth and Willa screamed, "Fire," James yelled and instantly the sound of the cannons filled the air, making the Kraken retreat, wounded from the cannons, but not badly enough to make it retreat for good.

"It'll be back," James warned as the sailors cheered, "We have to get off the ship," "We can't," Willa told him pointing behind her, "The boats were destroyed," Elizabeth explained, looking at the wrecks of the long boats, then a barrel of powder rolled by them. Willa looked at it, "Pull up the grates," she yelled, "Get all the powder into the net in the cargo hold," grabbing a musket she handed it to Elizabeth, "Whatever you do don't miss," James told her, realizing what Willa was planning and he had to admit it was the best thing they could do in their situation. "As soon as you're both clear," Elizabeth promised, taking the musket, they nodded and ran to the cargo hold as the barrels of powder were dropped into the net, "We're short-stocked on powder," a sailor yelled, "Six barrels," "There's only half a dozen kegs of powder," Gibbs informed them, worried. "Then load the rum," Willa yelled, everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at Willa in horror, Gibbs hugged his flask to him mournfully, "Aye the rum too," he finally yelled, Willa ran back out onto the deck. Willa ran over to Elizabeth, that was when they noticed a boat rowing away from the _Pearl_, "Coward," Willa hissed as she realized that it was Jack in the boat, Willa blinked away tears as Elizabeth moved into position so she could make her shot.

"Not good," Marty said as the ship shuttered from another blow from the Kraken, a sailor was yanked through the hull from between Pintel and Ragetti, who nearly fainted from the sight, James was with the rum and powder, "Haul away," he ordered. "Heave," Gibbs yelled to the crew, "Heave like your being paid for it," as the Kraken wreaked havoc on the ship, throwing sailors around like rag dolls, "I gotcha, I gotcha," Gibbs grabbed the arms of a sailor, but the Kraken ripped him away from him with a single yank. James was tangled in the net and yelling at the Kraken, waving his sword around, trying to get its attention, until he dropped his sword and drew the knife his uncle had given him and started to cut himself free. Willa had her hatchet in her hand and was determined that the Kraken wouldn't keep Elizabeth from making her shot, it might be their only chance to really do some damage to the horrible creature that was the Kraken. "Shoot Elizabeth, shoot," James yelled, knowing that she would hesitate to shoot if he was in the line of fire, Elizabeth took a deep breath and as she was about to pull the trigger a tentacle knocked grabbed her. Willa was in the same position, but Ragetti severed it with an axe, they fell to the deck, gasping for breath then they scrambled to their feet, Elizabeth spotted her musket and lunged forward to grab it, but was stopped when someone placed their foot on it.

"Jack," Willa gasped, as Jack picked up the musket and took aim, they both ended up clinging to his legs, James finally fell free of the net and Jack fired as the tentacles wrapped around the rum and powder, igniting it. The resulting explosion hurt the Kraken a great deal and it retreated back into the water and everyone broke into cheers, Willa and Elizabeth scrambled to their feet, Willa making a horrible realization about the situation. "Did we kill it," Marty asked, hope in his voice, "No," Bootstrap shook his head, "We just made it angry," "Captain," Anamaria barked looking at Jack, "Orders," "Abandon ship," Jack said after a moment, "Into the long boat." They all looked at Jack in shock, none of them ever thought they would hear him of all people utter those words, "But Jack," Gibbs protested, "The _Pearl_," "She's only a ship mate," Jack said quietly, "He's right," Elizabeth agreed, "We have to head for land." "Its a lot of open water," Pintel pointed out, "Its a lot of water," Ragetti agreed, "We have to try it," James snapped, "We can get away as it takes down the Pearl," "Abandon ship," Gibbs said mournfully as they started to grab supplies, "Abandon ship or abandon hope." The long boat was quickly loaded with supplies and they all scrambled into it, giving Jack a private moment to say his goodbye to the _Pearl_, Willa walked over to where he stood by the mast, she knew what she had to do, but it was killing her inside to do it.

"Thank you Jack," she told him quietly, "We're not free yet, though," Jack reminded her, as he turned to face her, "You came back," she said, slowly backing him towards the mast, "I always knew you were a good man," then she kissed him. Gibbs was yelling out orders as Bootstrap started to climb into the boat, he stared in anger as he saw Willa and Jack kiss, before he continued down the ladder to the boat, he didn't think Jack was good enough for his daughter, no one was good enough. Willa reached behind Jack and grabbed a manacles and snapped it around Jack's wrist, "Its after you, not the ship," she told him tearfully, "Its not us, its the only way, don't you see," Jack leaned forward and kissed her again. "I'm sorry, Jack, I really am," Willa said as the kiss ended, "Pirate," Jack whispered proudly, Willa gave him one last brief kiss before scrambling down into the boat with the others, "Where's Jack," James asked. "He elected to stay behind to give us a chance," she told them after a moment of silence, lying about the truth of the matter, they all hesitated and looked at the ship, "Go," Willa snapped harshly as tears started to run down her face, they nodded and started to row off.

* * *

><p>Jack swore as he tried to slip his hand out from the manacle, he didn't hold this against Willa, she had done what she had to and proven she was a good woman and a good pirate, despite her claims. Then he spotted a lantern nearby, he drew his sword and just managed to hook it, he broke it over his hand and the oil soaked his hand and the manacle, after a few moments he was able to slip his hand free. He turned to see the tentacles of the Kraken rise around the ship, until the orange eyes of the beast were easily seen, then it opened its mouth and it roared, splattering Jack with gobs of spit, "Not so bad," Jack couldn't help saying, wiping the spit off his face. Then he noticed the hat that he had lost when this all started at his feet, the Kraken had spit it up, he picked it up and put it back on his head where it belonged, "Hello beastie," he greeted the Kraken and charged towards it with his sword. He was swallowed instantly a bare second later the Pearl was taken down to the depths of the sea in the embrace of the Kraken, his crew watched sadly and Willa started to sob her heart out, knowing that Jack was no longer among the living.<p>

* * *

><p>"Jack Sparrow out debt is settled," Davy Jones laughed as he put away his spyglass, from which he had watched the demise of the <em>Black<em> _Pearl_ and Captain Jack Sparrow, "Captain goes down with his ship," one of the crew said, "Turns out not even Jack Sparrow can best the devil," the Bo'sun laughed. "Open the chest," Davy Jones demanded, whirling around to glare at his crew, "Open the chest I need to see it," the crew opened the chest and to the horror of Davy Jones the heart wasn't there, "Damn you Jack Sparrow," he roared in rage. Kicking the chest off the deck he stormed to his quarters, he didn't know where his heart was and the only man who could tell him was dead, while the crew all cowered on the deck, they knew they would be targets that Davy Jones would release his anger on if they were seen by him. At times like this the best thing they could do was hide and wait until he had calmed a bit before they got in his path, it would save them a terrible beating that way, they might be dead, but they could still feel pain.

* * *

><p>"Sir, the last of our ships have returned," Mercer reported to Beckett, "Is there any news on the chest, or on the location of Governor Swan," Beckett asked, "None sir, but one of the ships did pick up a man adrift at sea, he had these," Mercer answered, holding up the Letters of Marque, he placed them on Beckett's desk. Beckett picked them up and opened them, "I took the liberty of filling in my name," he looked up to see Lieutenant Anders in his tattered, filthy, and ripped uniform standing by Mercer, this was rather unexpected. "If you intend to claim these," Beckett beckoned him closer, "Then you must have something to trade, do you have the compass," Anders shook his head, "Better," he answered, tossing a pouch onto the desk, they could all hear the thump-thump sound from the pouch, "The heart of Davy Jones."<p>

* * *

><p>They were in the hut of Tia Dalma, James was stabbing his knife into the table over and over, as Elizabeth and Anamaria comforted Willa as best they could, Bootstrap watched his only child sadly as he realized how much Jack really meant to her. Tia Dalma walked over with a tray that held mugs of rum, "Against the cold," she offered the tray to Willa first, "And the sorrow," Willa took a mug, as did Elizabeth and Anamaria, Tia Dalma offered the tray to James next. "Its a shame," she told him, "I know you're thinking that with the <em>Pearl<em> you could've captured the devil and freed your uncle's soul," "Doesn't matter now," James thudded the knife into the table one last time before taking a mug of rum, "The _Pearl's_ gone, along with her captain." Tia Dalma quickly handed out the rum to the rest of the crew. "Aye," Gibbs agreed with James, he got to his feet, "And already the world seems less bright, he fooled us all, right to the end, but I guess that honest streak finally won out," he held up his mug for a toast, "To Jack Sparrow."

"Never another like Captain Jack," Ragetti agreed and raised his mug, "He was a gentleman of fortune, he was," Pintel nodded and held up his mug, "He was a good man," Willa said softly, yet they all heard her, "And he was the man I loved," they all took a drink from their mugs in honor of Jack. Bootstrap reached over and grabbed Willa's shoulder, squeezing it gently to let her know he felt for her, Willa looked at him grateful he accepted her choice now, for all the good that would do her now though. "If there was anything to be done to bring him back Willa," James said softly, "Would you do it," Tia Dalma demanded looking at Willa, "Hm, what would you, hm," she looked at them all, "What would any of you be willing to do, hm," they all stared at Tia Dalma as she began to speak, her words turning eerie. "Would you sail to the ends of the Earth and beyond," she asked, "To fetch back witty Jack and him precious _Pearl_," they all looked at her in shock as her words sunk in, "Aye," Gibbs nodded, "Aye," Ragetti stood, "Aye," Pintel got to his feet, "Aye," squawked Cotton's parrot, "Aye," Bootstrap said, "Yes," Willa said softly. "Aye," Marty called out, "Aye," James said softly getting to his feet, "All right," Tia Dalma smiled, "But if you go and brave the weird and haunted shores at world's end, then you will need a captain who knows those waters." She turned to look at the steps that led up to the second level of her hut, they all followed her gaze and stared in complete shock at the figure of one Hector Barbossa walked down the steps, the sound of his footsteps echoing, he grinned at them, "So tell me, what's become of my ship," Barbossa asked them before biting into an apple, his monkey jumping onto his shoulder.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

"This better work," Willa muttered as she and Elizabeth started to pole a small boat through the water under the walkways of Singapore, the trip getting here had been interesting and had resulted in an uneasy truce between them and Barbossa. He had explained that Sao Feng had the maps they needed to find Jack, they had also thrashed out a plan to get the charts from the man by hook or crook, hence their current disguise in an Asian man's clothing and rice bowl hats, softly the two of them started to sing, their hauntingly beautiful voices echoing eerily down the waterway, barely louder than a whisper.

"_The king and his men stole the queen from her bed_

_And bound her in her bones._

_The seas be ours and by the powers_

_Where we will, we'll roam!_

_Yo, ho, all hands._

_Hoist the colors high._

_Heave, ho, thieves and beggars,_

_Never shall we die!_

_Yo, ho, haul together._

_Hoist the colors high._

_Heave, ho, thieves and beggars,_

_Never shall we die!_

_Some have died and some are alive_

_Others sail on the sea_

_With the keys to the cage and the Devil to pay_

_We lay to Fiddler's Green!_

_The bell has been raised from its watery grave..._

_Do you hear its sepulchral tone?_

_A call to all, pay heed to the squall_

_And turn your sail to home!_

_Yo, ho, haul together._

_Hoist the colors high._

_Heave ho, thieves-_"

"And beggars, never say we die," a man turned around and finished the last line of the song that would summon the Nine Pirate Lord to the Brethren Court, "A dangerous song to be singing, for anyone ignorant of its meaning. Particularly two women, particularly two women alone," "What makes you think they're alone," Barbossa demanded harshly appearing from the shadows, "You protect them," the man demanded, instantly Willa and Elizabeth had their knives at his throat, "What makes you think we need protecting," Willa growled. She just hoped the crew were getting into position, while Tia Dalma, the monkey Jack, and Cotton's parrot would handle a distraction of noise so the crew wouldn't accidentally alert anyone to their location by some noise. "Your masters expecting us," Barbossa reminded the man, as East India Trading Company soldiers passed overhead them, "An unexpected death would cast a slight pall over our meetin.'" They followed the men to where they would meet Sao Feng and hope that the rest of the crew were able to get into position as they had planned, otherwise things would go to hell in a hand basket really fast, either way both Willa and Elizabeth had armed themselves to the hilt.

"Have you heard anything from James," Elizabeth asked Barbossa quietly, "I trust young Norrington to acquire the charts," he answered, "And you both to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng, of the both of ye, you have a harder time of controlling yourself Miss Swann and that could be troublesome in our position." "Is he really so fearsome," Willa asked, knowing that Barbossa had a point, she did have a bit better control of her temper than Elizabeth, "He's much like myself," Barbossa laughed, "But absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play." "This is not going to be easy then," Willa muttered as they were escorted into a room and asked to hand over their weapons, Willa and Elizabeth only gave up their visible weapons, they made to walk forward, but the guard stopped them with a raised hand. "You think that just because they're women we would not suspect them of treachery," he asked Barbossa, who blinked, "Remove please," "Well, when you put it that way," Barbossa agreed, Elizabeth and Willa both huffed, they did not want to go anywhere unarmed. They pulled off their hat and coats, pulled off the harnesses that each held half a dozen pistols, pulled grenades and knives from pockets, before straining slightly to remove a hand cannon from their pants. Barbossa blinked and looked them over, wondering how on earth they had managed to hide that many weapons on them like they had, they made to move forward again, but the guard held up his hand again, stopping them. "Remove please," he said again, Willa and Elizabeth both glared bloody murder at the man, but removed their clothing, leaving them only in their undergarments and they were given robes that almost reached their knees to wear. Only then they were they allowed to enter, they were slightly surprised to find that Sao Feng was hiding out in a whorehouse, but then it wasn't that so strange when you thought about it, he was a pirate after all.

"Captain Barbossa, welcome to Singapore," Sao Feng turned to face them, wearing black Chinese robes and leather armor, he had a shaved head and scars on his scalp and face with a thin black goatee. He motioned to one of his servant girls, "More steam," he ordered, the woman nodded and pulled a lever and steam billowed up from the floor, "I understand you have a request to make of me," Sao Feng told them. "More of a proposal to put to ye," Barbossa corrected him, "I have a venture underway and happen to find myself in need of a ship and crew," "This is an odd coincidence," Sao Feng observed, Willa got a sinking feeling in her stomach and knew that something had gone wrong. "Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need," Elizabeth couldn't help saying, "No," Sao Feng snorted, "Because, earlier this day, not far from here a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these," he held up a rolled up chart. "The navigational charts, the route to the farthest gate," Sao Feng gave them all a look, "Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one," "It would strain credulity at that," Barbossa had to admit. Sao Feng motioned to his people once more a they pulled a man upright from where they had been forcing him to hold his head underwater, he gasped for breath as they all looked at James, thankfully the didn't show any recognition on their faces.

"This is the thief," Sao Feng walked over to James, "Is his face familiar to you," they all shook their heads, "Then I guess he has no further need of it," Sao Feng said as a spike appeared in his hand and he went to kill James, Elizabeth gasped in horror before she could stop herself, giving away the game. "So," Sao Feng growled, "You come into my city and betray my hospitality," "Sao Feng I assure I had no idea," Barbossa tried to do damage control, "That he would get caught," Sao Feng demanded, "You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones Locker, then I cannot help but wonder why?" Barbossa produced a piece of eight and tossed it to Sao Feng, who caught it and held it to his ear, there was a small unexplained breeze and a faint whisper of sound, before he lowered the piece of eight. "The song has been sung," Barbossa informed Sao Feng, "The time is upon us, we must convene the Brethren Court, as one of the nine pirate lords you must answer the call," "More steam," Sao Feng ordered, a servant pulled the lever, but nothing happened, "More steam," Sao Feng snapped, again she pulled the lever to no effect. "There is a price on all our heads, it is true," Sao Feng said at last, "Since it seems the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore is by betraying other pirates," Willa looked at him in disapproval for saying that, something like that was against the Code. "We must put our differences aside," Barbossa snapped, "The First Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas, but now that rule is being challenged by Lord Culter Beckett," "Against the East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren Court, what can any of us do," Sao Feng retorted.

"You can fight," Elizabeth snapped, stepping forward, only for one of Sao Feng's men to grab her shoulder, she slapped it off, "Get off," she growled, "You are Sao Feng, Pirate Lord of Singapore, you command in an age of piracy where bold captains sail free waters. Where waves aren't measured in feet, but in increments of fear and those who pass the test become legend, would you have that era come to an end on your watch, the most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy and yet you sit here cowering in your bathwater." Willa cringed, while Barbossa sighed, James closed his eyes, sure that her little outburst would get Elizabeth killed, "Elizabeth Swann, there is more to you than meets the eye, isn't there and the eye dose not go wanting," Sao Feng murmured into her ear before he moved off to the side, "But I cannot help but notice you have failed to answer my question, what is it you seek in Davy Jones Locker?" "Jack Sparrow," James answered, "He's one of the Nine Pirate Lords," several of the serving women giggled at Jack's name, "The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead is so I can send him back myself," Sao Feng yelled. "Jack Sparrow holds one of the Nine Pieces of Eight," Barbossa reminded the pirate lord, "He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died, so we must go and get him back," Sao Feng frowned as he held the charts, he hated to admit it, but Barbossa was right.

He turned and then saw something that was very interesting, one of his men, his tattoo's were starting to run from the steam in the room, they were fake, "So you admit you have deceived me," he said slowly, before he yelled, "Weapons," instantly everyone drew their swords. Barbossa, Willa, and Elizabeth slipped into fighting stances, "Sao Feng I assure you our intentions are strictly honorable," as swords were thrown up through cracks in the floor, they ended up with a sword in each hand, the crew had gotten into position in time for just such an event, they grinned and shrugged slightly to Sao Feng. Sao Feng held a knife to the throat of the man with the false tattoo, "Drop your weapons or I kill the man," he demanded, "Kill him," Barbossa snorted, while Elizabeth and Willa just shrugged they didn't care about what happened to the man, "He's not our man," there was silence as the statement sunk in. "If he's not with you and he's not with us," James said carefully, "Who's he with," then all hell broke loose, as East India soldiers barged into the room and fighting erupted, "James," Elizabeth tossed his a sword as he managed to free himself from the pole he was bound to. The fighting spilled out into the streets, Tia Dalma grinned and shoved her cart towards the soldiers, as the hurdy-gurdy finishing playing its song, igniting the fireworks in it, making it explode, as the monkey and parrot vanished to cause their own destruction, the monkey and the parrot gathered up as many fireworks as they could then the monkey lit them, causing chaos.

Sao Feng caught James and slammed him against a wall, "Its an odd coincidence isn't it," Sao Feng growled, "The East India Company finds me the day you show up in Singapore," "Its coincidence only," James told him, breaking free and slamming Sao Feng into the wall in turn, holding his knife to Sao Feng's throat. "If you want to make a deal with Beckett you will need what I offer," James said, knowing he was playing a very dangerous game right now, "You cross Barbossa, you are willing to cross Jack Sparrow, for all that he is a fool he is an enemy that few can afford, why should I expect any better," Sao Feng demanded. "I need the Black Pearl to free my uncle," James snapped, stepped back and flipping the knife over so that Sao Feng could see the symbol carved on its hilt, a Kraken, "You're helping me get it," that was when Sao Feng smiled and handed James the chart, "We have an agreement," he said before vanishing down the street. "Fire in the hole," the parrot said, as one last firework was lit and landed in a shed that was filled to the brim with other fireworks, "Thank you Jack," Barbossa told his monkey as they ran down walkways, as they all fought their way to the docks, where the East India Company had get to get a real toe-hold. James ran over to them, "You got the charts," Barbossa said surprised, seeing the rolled up charts in his arms, "And better yet," James told them, "A ship and a crew," as a group of men melted out of the shadows.

"Where is Sao Feng," Willa asked, "He's covering our escape and will meet us at Shipwreck Cove," James answered, "This way," Tai Huang ordered, he was Sao Feng's main guard, he led them to a ship that would be their transport to the Locker. They quickly set sail and it wasn't long before they were safely out of Singapore, "Alright everyone who thinks the monkey and the parrot are evil masterminds please raise your hand," Willa called out, almost everyone raised their hands, having seen first hand the destruction the little beasties were capable of. Willa and Elizabeth spotted Tia Dalma at the prow of the boat and walked over to her, once more wearing pants, "There is no place left for Sao Feng to cower now," Elizabeth told Tia Dalma, "Will he honor the call," Willa asked. "I cannot say," Tia Dalma told them, "There is an evil on these seas that even the most staunch and bloodthirsty pirated have come to fear, what will come of this I cannot say," which wasn't very comforting for Elizabeth and Willa. Tia Dalma eyed Willa, this girl was special, she had Storm Eyes, such a thing was rare and meant whoever had them was blessed in some manner or another, "But I think you knew the answer to your question before hand, you are a Storm Eyed Child," she told Willa, who was shocked, but nodded uneasily.

* * *

><p>Beckett stared at the piece of eight that Mercer had tossed onto his deck, they were currently at sea aboard the <em>Endeavor<em>, the _Flying_ _Dutchman_ going out and destroying any pirate ship it came across under his command. "A piece of eight," he said picking up the coin, "Nine of them you say," "Our new friend in Singapore was very specific sir," Mercer answered, "What's the significant of that I wonder," Beckett murmured, "Does it matter," Mercer asked, "Nothing can hold out against the armada, not with the _Flying_ _Dutchman_ in the lead." "Nothing we know of," Beckett corrected Mercer, looking over the map that held rows and rows of lead soldiers meant to represent his forces, he even had a custom made piece of himself, to a man people all agreed that Beckett had a ego problem, that or he was overcompensating for something. "Did your friend mention where the Brethren Court is meeting," Beckett looked at Mercer, "He was mum on that sir," Mercer shook his head, "Then he knows the value of the information," Beckett said after a moment of silence, "Best keep this between ourselves, don't want someone running off to Singapore do we?"

They both turned to look at Lord White, he was signing papers at his desk, he was a good friend of Governor Swann and was the most powerful man in Port Royal after the missing governor, of course if he gave them trouble he would use his nephew, Matthew Anders, against him, a hostage for his good behavior. White was extremely loyal to the Swann's, he had watched Elizabeth grow up and if he had the chance he would try and warn Elizabeth of their plans, for some unknown reason White despised the East India Company, as did all of Port Royal, though they tried to hide it. However, they had struck back at the Company however they could, any supplies that came from Port Royal were either spoiled or faulty in some manner, unexplainable damage was done to ships at the harbor, little things, but little things that were time consuming to repair. Then Matthew Anders walked in, wearing the uniform of the East India Company, "Ah, Admiral," Beckett nodded to him, "You summoned me Lord Beckett," Matthew nodded to his superior, "Yes, something for you there," Beckett nodded at a long case on a nearby table. Matthew walked over to it and slowly opened it, revealing the sword that his uncle had gifted him with when he had gotten his commission, Willa had made it he later learned, "Your new station deserves an old friend," Beckett told him, Matthew nodded and placed the sword at its rightful place, his side.

White looked up and sighed, wishing there was something he could do to thwart Beckett in any way, but for now there was nothing he could do but listen and gather information, in the hopes it would be useful in the future at some point. However, until then he was nothing more than a glorified secretary, "Not more requisition orders," he sighed as a man walked over and handed him some more papers, "No sir," the man shook his head, "Execution," making him stare at him in shock and dread. He looked at his nephew and wished he would see the truth about Beckett, but Matthew hadn't been in Port Royal in months and, thus, he didn't know what a monster Beckett truly was, if he knew he would have never helped the man. Quietly he listened as Beckett looked out the window, "The Brethren know they face extinction," he said, his delight on the matter clear in his voice, "All that remains is for them to decide where they make their final stand." Matthew frowned, he knew something wasn't quite right, he looked at his uncle and was utterly shaken at the horror in his eyes, not to mention the undisguised hate in his eyes as he looked at Beckett, for the first time he wondered, what was it that made his uncle hate Beckett so, since his uncle wasn't one to hate a person without good reason.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Willa shook her head at the sight of the monkey, Pintel, and Ragetti curled up and clutching themselves as they tried to warm themselves, almost all of them were sporting a thin coating of ice and snow, as they sailed past icebergs. Willa barely paid them any mind as they complained about the cold, she had been thinking about what Tia Dalma said as they had sailed away from Singapore, "Father," she said walking over to her father and Anamaria, "Why did Tia Dalma call me a Storm Eyed Child?" Bootstrap looked at her sharply, it had been a long time since he had heard someone say Storm Eyed, "Sit down lass," he sighed, "Anamaria I want you to hear this as well, if we ever get the chance to have children then they might be like Willa, I hadn't thought to tell you of this before, even though you had Storm Eyes." Willa and Anamaria settled themselves down as best they could, "I've heard a bit about those with Storm Eyes," Anamaria said, "I've heard they have powers of some kind and the sea calls to them or something, but they are really rare." "You're not far wrong," Bootstrap nodded, "Mind you what I know was told to me by my grandmother as a lad, but Storm Eyes runs in certain families, our line is one of those families, but Storm Eyes often skip generations at a time, its no guarantee that you will be Storm Eyes, even if you possess the bloodline. As for the sea, it calls to them with the bloodline, whether or not they are Storm Eyed or not, the freedom it offers is why it calls to us, as a rule none of the bloodlines like being contained or restrained."

"So I have powers of some kind," Willa said doubtfully, Tia Dalma walked over, "Aye lass you do," she told them, "Storm Eyed ones don't come into their powers until they come of age, its different for every one, but anywhere between the ages of fifteen and thirty." "Its also true that their powers differ from Storm Eyed to Storm Eyed," Bootstrap added, "My grandmother told me that to control their powers is instinctive, but that once they were aware of a power they have to practice with it to get true control over it." "Very true," Tia Dalma laughed, before she narrowed her eyes at Willa, "You have the blood of the Immortal Realms running in your veins, the knowledge to control your power is in your very blood, oh, there are others who have magic and are not Storm Eyed. But the power they wield is not nearly potent as yours, nor as easily controlled, magic is a delicate thing to use and dangerous to use without proper training," Willa nodded and watched as Tia Dalma walked away from them. She nodded to Elizabeth from where she was getting to her feet, where James was looking at the charts, Elizabeth wondered what had shocked Willa so much, but decided not to ask, Willa would tell her when she was ready. Elizabeth wandered the ship until she was standing by Pintel, Ragetti, and Monkey Jack, as she and Willa had agreed to call the monkey, "No one said anything about the cold," Pintel complained, "I'm sure there must be a good reason for our suffering," Ragetti told him, as the both of them and the monkey shivered. "Why don't that obeah woman being Jack back the way she brought back Barbossa," Pintel demanded, not realizing that Tia Dalma was standing by them, Elizabeth grinned as they jumped when Tia Dalma made her presence known to them.

"Because Barbossa was only dead," she told them coldly, "Jack Sparrow is taken, mind, body, and soul to a place not of death, but punishment, the worst fate a person can bring upon himself, stretching on forever, that's what awaits at Davy Jones Locker." "I knew there was a good reason," Ragetti said, sounding almost cheerful about it, Elizabeth looked over at James, then at Barbossa who was at the helm, she wasn't sure if they could trust him, but she knew that Tia Dalma had power over him in some form or another, so for now she would trust him, they didn't have a choice. James frowned as he studied the chart, twisting the circles around, trying to plot their course, or at least figure out where they were headed, twisting the circles around until they would match, "Nothing here is set," he complained to Tai Huang, "These can't be accurate as modern charts." "No," Tai Huang agreed, "But it leads to more places," then James managed to figure out their course, sort of, as words appeared on the charts, "Over the edge," he read aloud, confused, "Over again, sunrise sets, flash of green," he had no idea of what that meant, he glanced at Barbossa.

"Do you care to interpret Captain Barbossa," he called out to the man, handing him the chart, instantly getting the attention of the crew and they all listened for Barbossa's answer, "Ever gazed upon a flash of green Master Gibbs," Barbossa called out, a touch of delighted laughter in his voice. "I reckon I seen my fair share," Gibbs stood and started to tell them the lore behind the 'flash of green,' "Happens on rare occasion, the last glimpse of sunset a green flash shoots up into the sky, some go there whole lives without ever seeing it. Some claim to see it that ain't and some say . . ," "It signals when a soul comes back from the dead," Pintel interrupted, making Gibbs give him a death glare, he gulped and ducked his head, "Sorry," he muttered. "Trust me young Mr. Norrington," Barbossa smirked, "Its not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem, its getting back," there was really nothing any of them could say to that, he had a good point. Willa looked at the massive icebergs they sailed past, realizing that they had a long way to go before this would be over and it would not be an easy path getting to the end either, "We'll get him back," Elizabeth said softly, moving to stand besides her. "Yes we will," Willa said in complete certainly, she would see Jack again, her gut said so, Tia Dalma walked over, "Your sight is not strong child," she warned, "It will rarely do something clearly, mostly it will be strong feelings, feelings that should be heeded," "They will be," Willa promised.

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell, there's nothing left," Beckett complained as they looked at the remains of a pirate ship, "Jones is a loose cannon sir," Mercer told him, he hadn't really approved of getting Jones to work for them, to much could go wrong, to much was left to chance. "Fetch the chest," Beckett said, after a moment, Mercer was right, steps would have to be taken to remind Jones who exactly was in charge, "And Lord White," Mercer asked, "He's been asking questions about the heart." "Then perhaps his usefulness has run its course," Beckett shrugged callously, Mercer smiled slowly in understanding, "We'll have to make sure that Anders thinks his uncle has been shipped off to England then," "It would be best for business if we did," Beckett nodded. Mercer went below deck to round up the men they would need for this and to inform the Admiral of his new duty, they had to get him off the ship so they could safely dispose of his uncle without him learning otherwise.<p>

* * *

><p>They stormed aboard the <em>Flying Dutchman<em>, the company of soldiers with the chest, Mercer in the lead, Davy Jones emerged from his cabin and glared when he saw the chest and all the muskets pointed at it, "Go, all of you," he yelled, "And take that infernal thing with you, I will not have it on my ship." "Oh I'm sorry to hear that," Beckett said walking on deck with Anders at his side, "Because I will, because it seems to be the only way to ensure that this ship does as directed by the Company, we need prisoners to interrogate, which tends to work best when they are alive. The _Dutchman_ sails as its captain commands and its captain is to sail it as commanded, I thought you'd have learned that when I ordered you to kill your pet, this is no longer your world Jones, the immaterial has become . . . . immaterial."

* * *

><p>James walked over to Elizabeth, they both looked up at the night sky, "You're worried," he murmured, she nodded, "Once we find Jack everything will be alright," she told him, "Then the real battle will begin," James disagreed. "Maybe, but with Jack we'll have a better chance," Willa said as she walked over, "A fool's chance," "Then we have nothing to worry about," James chuckled and smiled, then they heard someone coming up on them and they turned to see it was Tia Dalma. "For what we want most," she warned them, "There is a cost that must be paid in the end," they were silent as they contemplated her words, but then Willa felt like something as off, she looked around and noticed a heavy mist, "Barbossa," she yelled, "Ahead.""Aye," Barbossa laughed, "We're good and lost now," "Lost," Elizabeth demanded, "For certain you have to be lost to find a place as can't be found, elseways everyone would know where it is," "We're gaining speed," Gibbs yelled.<p>

"Aye," Barbossa agreed, "To stations," James yelled and everyone started running around, "All hands to stations, rudder full, hard to port, gather way," "Nay," Barbossa roared out the order, "Belay that, let her run straight and true." "He's right," Willa yelled, trusting her gut, which was telling her that Barbossa was right, "Its the only way to reach the Locker," "Blimey," Pintel whispered in terror as they realized they had reached worlds end, they were heading to a massive water fall. "You've doomed us all," Elizabeth yelled at Barbossa, "Don't be so unkind," Barbossa retorted, "You may not survive to pass this way again and these be the last friendly words you'll hear," "Tie her off," James yelled. Tia Dalma was muttered under her breath and then she threw down some crab claws, "Hard to port," Elizabeth screamed and Barbossa laughed, "Hang on," Bootstrap yelled as he grabbed the railing with one hand and wrapped the other around Anamaria's waist, then all they could do was scream as they went over the edge.

* * *

><p>They all coughed up water as they washed up on a beach, "This truly is a godforsaken place," Gibbs said once they were all on their feet and got a look at their surroundings, "I don't see Jack," Willa said, "I don't see anyone," Elizabeth snapped. "He's here," Barbossa said confidently, "Davy Jones never once gave up what he took," "Dose it matter, we're trapped here by your doing, no different that Jack," James snapped, "Witty Jack is closer than you think," Tia Dalma laughed, "And with him comes another lost bird." They all looked at Tia Dalma confused but then they noticed something strange atop a nearby dune, they all stared as the crow's nest of the <em>Black<em> _Pearl_ crested the hill, with Jack balancing atop the spar, they could only stare in complete and utter shock as the _Black Pearl_ sailed over the sand dune. "Impossible," Tai Huang gaped in disbelief, "Boat," Ragetti said, pointing dumbly, "Slap me thrice and hand me to me mama, its Jack," Gibbs grinned, as the _Black Pearl_ reached the water, "Its the captain," Pintel grinned. "A sight for sore eyes," Gibbs laughed as Jack walked over to them, "Mr. Gibbs," Jack greeted them, Willa took a couple steps forward, "Jack," she said, overjoyed to see him again, Jack grinned at her, walking over to her before he kissed her deeply, bending her over backwards.

They all gaped at the sight of Jack kissing Willa like that, but after a minute passed they were wondering if they were going to have to break them apart, because it seemed as if they wouldn't be running out of breath anytime soon. "Oh for gods sake Jack," a woman yelled at him from the deck of the _Pearl_, "Break it up already, we got company," Then she slid down a rope to the water and walked ashore, Barbossa stared at her like he couldn't believe what he was seeing, "Jaybird," he said, his voice shaken, "Its me Hector," Jaybird nodded, smiling at him. It seemed as if he was in front of her in less than a second, before he was kissing her like a man starved for food, her resemblance to Jack was clear to everyone, she had a deep tan, brown eyes, and brown-black hair that reached her waist. She wore a silver bandanna to keep it out of her face and there were long strands of gold and silver beads scattered in her hair that winked in the light, she was dressed similar to her brother in boots, pants, a black sash around her waist, and a loose white linen shirt with a somewhat low neckline. Over that she wore a black vest that was tightly fitted to her figure, she was armed with a sword and at least two pistols, she was a beauty, though not a conventional one, there was just something about her that caught the eye.

"Who's she," one of Tai Huang's men asked, "That is Jaybird Barbossa, formerly Jaybird Sparrow, she's Jack's twin sister," Gibbs told them, "Raped, murdered, and tortured by Beckett himself and her three months pregnant at the time." Finally the kiss between Jaybird and Barbossa ended, "Why are you here," Jaybird asked them, "If I hadn't come across Jack he would have gone crazy, well, more crazy than he already is, so what is so important that it would bring you to Davy Jones Locker?" "Culter Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones," Willa answered, Jack wrapped an arm around her waist, "He controls the Flying Dutchman," "He's taking over the seas," Elizabeth added, "The song has been sung," Tia Dalma told Jack and Jaybird, "The Brethren Court is called." "Leave you alone for a minute, look what happens, everythings gone to pot," Jack said, they all gave him a look, "Aye," Gibbs agreed, "The world needs you back something fierce," "And you need a crew," James stated. "Why should I sail with any of you," Jack asked, "Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeed," everyone looked at Willa shocked, the guilt on her face telling them it was true, "Oh, she hadn't told you," he muttered. "Jack, stop being difficult, I've got a hankering to spill the blood of the East India Company," Jaybird snapped at him, "Fine," Jack rolled his eyes and walked up to Tai Huang, "Who are you," he demanded. "Tai Huang," he answered, motioning to the crew behind him, "These are my men," "Where do you allegiances lay," Jack asked, "With the highest bidder," Tai Huang smirked, "I have a ship," Jack smirked, "That makes you the highest bidder," Tai Huang grinned.

* * *

><p>They sailed on the sea, Jack and Barbossa having butted heads as to who exactly was in charge, but Jaybird put a stop to that fairly quickly, reminding Barbossa that she was still Captain of the <em>Black<em> _Diamond_, her crew had blood-oathed themselves to her. As such when they returned to the living world she would have a ship for them to sail together once more, Barbossa had grinned like a fool for a moment there, now he and Jack had managed to work together without trying to kill or out-do each other, which was quite a feat really. Meanwhile Bootstrap, Elizabeth, and James had manages to corner Willa below decks, "You left Jack to the Kraken," Bootstrap stated, "I had no choice," Willa whispered, "Why didn't you tell us," Elizabeth demanded, "It was my burden to bear," Willa snapped, the pain the decision had cost her showing in her eyes. "Leave her be," they looked to see Jack had found them, "Besides I need to talk to her," they all nodded and left, "Jack," Willa nodded to him, "Willa," Jack sighed, "Come here, I'm not angry about what you did," Willa threw herself into his arms, "You did what you had to do," he told her quietly. "It nearly killed me to do that," Willa sobbed, "Shh," Jack whispered, trying to calm her, he knew he should be angry at her for chaining him to the mast, but he wasn't, she had been right, the Kraken was after him, she had acted like a pirate should have. She had saved her own skin and that of the crew, but he hadn't expected her to do something like brave the Locker for him, he knew he had something special with Willa and he silently promised that he wouldn't let her go.

"So what happened," Jack asked her, grinning slightly, Willa laughed shakily, "I found out I am a Storm Eyed One," she told him, "Tia Dalma confirmed it on the way here, my father said he had never told me about it, but he had the right bloodline for it." "Holy shit," Jack breathed in shock, while mentally hitting himself over the head for not realizing that earlier, she certainly had the eyes for it and she had a love of the sea that had been very hard to explain in a blacksmith. "That was sort of my reaction as well," Willa grinned at him, "Well you aren't the only one to do magic," Jack told her, "I can do a few tricks, my whole family dose, thanks to our heritage we're a bit stronger than regular magic users, even Barbossa knows a couple spells, but my little sister Belle, now she's something of a power house, magically speaking, she's captain of the _Black Opal_." "What do you mean by heritage and how make ships are captained by your family and why do you name them after a gemstone that can be black," Willa asked, "My mother is the youngest daughter of King Triton of the Sea," Jack told her, "She was grandpa's favorite, which is the only reason he didn't kill my dad, he gave her a human form, she can shape shift between her human form and her mer-maid form. There are different kind of mer-maids out there, but they all answer to grandpa, some of the mer-maids you want to avoid at all costs, they fed on the flesh of men, in fact they are often mistaken for sirens, who command that particular branch of mer-maids, unless grandpa pulls rank. Thanks to mom being a mer-maid me, Jaybird, and Belle can breath underwater and speak to sea creatures in their own language, Belle surprised us all when she went pirate, we didn't think she had the nature for it, but she did and now is captain of her own ship." "And your family," Willa asked, this bit of information, "There are me, Jaybird, and Belle, each of us captain of our own ships, sister ships, the _Black Pearl_, the _Black Diamond_, and the _Black Opal_, we all thought it would be a nice way to let everyone know that a Sparrow was captain of these ships," Jack laughed, "My father has a ship of his own, painted black and with black sails, the _Black Marauder_, but he, mom, and the crew rarely leave Shipwreck Cove nowadays."

* * *

><p>"What is going on," Bryce asked Belle, who was watching her crew get the <em>Opal<em> ready to sail, the Governor had surprised himself and everyone else he he found he enjoyed the mansion and having a pirate crew for his only company. "The song as been sung," Belle told him, "The Brethren Court is convening for the forth time in our entire history and so long as there have been pirates there has been a Brethren Court, pirates from around the world will be there to hear the Pirate Lords decision concerning Beckett and the East India Company." "I see," the Governor nodded, "Well, then I wish you luck, I have no place in such a gathering, I am no pirate and I am to old to change my ways, but I will wait word of the Pirate Lords, did you call them, of there decision." "I would like to go with you," Bryce surprised them both by asked, "Are you sure about that," Belle asked, "You'll not get a warm welcome at Shipwreck Cove, being a Navy officer," "I know and its former, besides I think your Pirates Lords should know that whatever their decision Beckett is going to be in some rather nasty trouble back in London in a couple weeks," Bryce shrugged, having expected to get a cool welcome by the pirates at the very least.

"Alright then," Belle shrugged, before looking at the Governor, "If I can I will send word magically about your daughter," "Oh, thank you," responded a very grateful Governor, "I have been worrying myself to death about Elizabeth. I know that Willa and James are there and they will do everything they can to keep her safe, but I still worry, though many have blamed Elizabeth's close friendship with Willa for her being so wild and outspoken, that is not the case. In fact Willa has been a calming influence on Elizabeth, the trouble the two of them could get into is enough to give a parent nightmares," "I think my parents would agree with you completely," Belle agreed, "Jack and Jaybird got into all kinds of trouble growing up and a lot of their trouble involved magic in one way or another," the Governor shuttered in horror at the mere thought of having to be the parent of someone like Jack Sparrow. "I also want a chance to fight the East India Trading Company and Beckett," Bryce admitted, "They are the real monsters out there, not the pirates," Belle nodded in agreement, there are something things that even pirates won't do, things that Beckett and the East India Trading Company had done with a smile on their face and a song in their heart.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Willa stood by the railing, nearby Pintel and Ragetti were sitting with a fishing pole, but like her, they were distracted by the sight of ghostly bodies in the water, resulting in a dropped fishing pole, "Eerie," Pintel said, voicing his thoughts on the matter, "That's downright macabre." "Wonder what would happen if you dropped a cannonball on them," Ragetti asked, then both he and Pintel looked at each other and grinned, getting to their feet and scurrying off giggling, Willa shook her head, those two were really touched in the head. "Tia Dalma," she greeted the witch woman softly as she joined her at the railing, "This is Jones fault, he failed them in some manner didn't he," she asked, nodding at the ghostly bodies in the water, Tia Dalma's silence was answer enough. They looked behind them when they heard giggling and glared at Pintel and Ragetti, both dropped the cannonballs they were holding, "Be disrespectful it would," Pintel gulped, as he and Ragetti backed up slightly.

"They should be in the care of Davy Jones," Tia Dalma finally said, touching a locket at her throat, "That was the duty him was charged with by the goddess Calypso, to ferry them that died at sea to the other side. Then every ten years him could come ashore to be with she who love him truly, but the man has become a monster," Tia Dalma reached up and touched a locket hanging around her neck, a smile on her face that said she was remembering good times. Willa blinked and narrowed her eyes at the locket, noting its strange design, then she knew who had given it to Tia Dalma, Davy Jones, suddenly all the little pieces fell into place, showing her the real picture and she realized exactly who Tia Dalma was. "So he wasn't always . . . tentacley," Ragetti asked, waving his fingers under his face to mimic tentacles, "No," Tia Dalma shook her head, a dreamy grin on her face and a far-away look in her eyes, "Him was a man, once," everyone had heard what she had said, but then they all noticed dozens of lights heading towards them. "Now its boats coming," Ragetti said, "They're not a threat to us, am I right," James asked as the boats started to float past them, "We are nothing but ghosts to them," Tia Dalma confirmed, "Its best we leave them be," Barbossa said, wrapping his arm around Jaybird.

"Its Uncle White," Elizabeth gasped, pointing to a man in his boat, "We've made it back," then she started yelling to him, "Uncle White, Uncle White," "Elizabeth," Willa whispered, knowing how much it would hurt Elizabeth, but she knew it had to be said, "We're not back," Jack told her gently. "Uncle White," Elizabeth yelled once more, getting Lord White's attention, he was shocked to see her, "Elizabeth, are you dead," he demanded, fearing that Beckett had caught up to her, "No," she called back, shaking her head, "No," "I think I am," he told her gently, "Listen carefully, there was this chest and it seemed so important at the time. The heart in it, I learned that if you stabbed the heart yours must take its place and you will sail the seas for eternity. The _Dutchman_ must have a captain, it was worth dieing for if you can use this information against Beckett, please if you have the chance please try and get Matthew to realize the truth about Beckett and the East India Company." Lord White waved as he sailed past the _Pearl_, "If I see your mother I'll give her your greetings," he promised as he faded out of sight, James ran over to Elizabeth and pulled her into his arms as she burst into tears, he looked at Tia Dalma, "Is there any way," he asked, she shook her head, "Him at piece," she answered softly.

* * *

><p>"No water," Pintel complained mournfully holding a water gourd upside down under the blazing heat of the sun, as he and Gibbs sat back to back with each other, "Why is all but the rum gone," "Rum's gone to," Gibbs said looking at an empty bottle. Willa was not liking the heat at all, Jack was working at the charts, Elizabeth was still shaken from her encounter with Lord White and James wasn't far from her side, Tia Dalma stood at the railing and stared at the sun, it would set soon. "If we cannot escape these doldrums by nightfall," Tia Dalma said grimly to Willa, "I fear we will sail on trackless seas, doomed to roam the reach between worlds forever," Gibbs walked over, "With no water, forever looks to be arriving a mite to soon," he complained. James walked over and looked at Barbossa who was standing at the helm with Jaybird, "Why doesn't he do something," he demanded, as Ragetti ran after Monkey Jack, who had taken his wooden eyeball again. "There's no sense to it," Gibbs said, looking at the setting sun, "And the green flash happens at sunrise, not sunset," James agreed, looking at the sun, "'Over the edge,'" Gibbs snorted, "Its driving me over the blooming edge, sunrises don't set," Willa frowned, she felt like they were missing something.<p>

Jack frowned as he tried to made head or tails of the chart, "'Up is down,'" he read the words, "Well, that's just maddeningly unhelpful, why are these things never clear," he started going over what they had learned last night about the _Dutchman_. "I love the sea," he muttered as he had a mental argument going on in his head, bouncing back and forth between the two sides of the matter, until suddenly it hit him like a bolt of lightning, he turned one last circle and it suddenly made sense to him. "Not sunset, sunrise," he murmured before jumping to his feet and running to the railing, "What's that," he yelled pointing, getting everyone's attention and they joined him at the railing, he darted back and forth between the sides of the ship, the others following him, wondering if he had finally cracked. Barbossa shook his head and grabbed the wooden eye from Monkey Jack, he put it in his mouth before taking it out and popping it back into Ragetti's head, then he noticed the charts and realized what Jack was doing. "He's rocking the ship," Pintel yelped as they noticed the ship had started to rock slightly from them running from side to side, "Aye he's onto it," Barbossa yelled and started to laugh, "He's rocking the ship," Pintel said again in disbelief to Ragetti who was holding a long length of rope.

"We'll tie each other to the mast upside down," Ragetti told Pintel, "So when the boat flips, we'll be the right way up," Pintel grinned and they both ran to the mast, "Time it with the swell," Barbossa yelled to everyone who had joined Jack running from side to side. Barbossa went below, "Loose the cannon's you lazy bilge rats," he roared at the crew who tumbled out of their hammocks, "Unstow the cargo, let it shift," before running back to the deck and joining the others in their efforts to flip the ship. At last they had rocked the ship enough and they were all dangling from the railing, "Now up is down," Jack murmured as the Pearl flipped, they all held their breath as they submerged, a flash of green surrounded them, then suddenly they weren't underwater anymore and they all fell back onto the deck of the ship. They gasped for breath as they scrambled to their feet and looked around, spotting the sunrise, Pintel and Ragetti were still upside down tied to the mast, "This was your idea," Pintel grumbled to Ragetti, who was grinning like a loon. "Blessed sweet westerlies," Gibbs gasped, "We're back," they all stared at the sunrise, "Its the sunrise," Elizabeth said in shock and relief, they had made it back from the Locker, a feat few could claim and it wasn't an experience she wanted to have ever again.

Suddenly Jack, Elizabeth, James, and Barbossa were pointing pistols at each other, they each had a pistol in one hand, then Monkey Jack produced a pistol of his own and pointed at Cotton's parrot, "Parley," it squawked, flapping its wings. "Hurry get us untied we need our pistols," Pintel hissed at Ragetti, then Jack, James, Elizabeth, and Barbossa laughed and made as if to lower their pistols, only for them to stop and point their pistols at each other again. Willa was about to do something, but Jaybird stopped her, "Let'em work it out," she quietly advised, "I know its hard, but it really can't be avoided, Jack and Hector always did like making things hard for the other," Willa grimaced but did as she was advised. "All right then," Barbossa snapped at Jack, "The Brethren Court is a-gathering at Shipwreck Cove, and, Jack, you and I are a-going, there'll be no arguing that point," "I is arguing the point," Jack retorted, "If there's pirates a-gathering I'm pointing my ship the other way." "The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett and you're a pirate," Elizabeth growled, "Fight or not, you're not running Jack," James agreed with Elizabeth, "If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, till there be none left but you," Barbossa point out. "I quite like the sound of that," Jack smirked, "Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate," Willa clenched her fists, "Aye," Barbossa snorted, "And you'll be fighting Jones alone, how dose that figure into your plan," "I'm still working on that," Jack had to admit, "But I will not be going back to the Locker, mate, count on that." Jack fired his gun at Barbossa, but it didn't go off, they all frowned and pulled the trigger of their pistols, none of them fired, "Wet powder," Gibbs shook his head, they all sighed and put away their pistols, "See," Jaybird whispered to Willa, who nodded.

Now that that matter had been handled, they turned to more important issues, like supplies, James unrolled the charts and pointed to an island, "There's fresh water on this island," he told them, "We can resupply there and get back to shooting each other later." Jack and Barbossa looked at each other and nodded, they could live with that, "Are they always like this," Willa asked Jaybird, "Always," she sighed, "But its never serious for the most part, just good ol' boys having fun." "You can lead the shore party, I'll stay with my ship," Jack told Barbossa, who glared at him, "I'll not be leaving the ship in your command," he retorted, he was more concerned with Jack taking off with the _Pearl_ while they were ashore. "Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship in my command," James snapped, making both men shift their glares to him, he held up his hand, "Temporarily," he quickly added, both nodded slowly in agreement with that comprise.

* * *

><p>The first thing they saw when they came ashore was the remains of the Kraken, they all gasped and quickly went to investigate it, they had never seen anything like this before, but Jack and Jaybird were horrified to see such a creature as the Kraken dead like this. Slowly they walked towards it, until they were staring at the Kraken's filmed over orange eyes, it was clear that the corpse had been washed ashore, Will placed a hand on Jack's arm in an attempt to comfort him. Barbossa wrapped his arm around Jaybird's waist, while she buried her face in his shoulder, "Still thinking of running Jack," he asked, as Pintel and Ragetti climbed all over the corpse, chattering about something they really weren't paying attention, "Think you can outrun the world? You know the problem of being the last of anything, by and by, there be none left at all," "Sometimes things come back mate," Jack answered Barbossa sadly as Willa leaned against him, "We're living proof, we three." "Aye," Jaybird agreed softly, "But that's a gamble of long odds, there's never a guarantee of coming back Jack, you know that," "But passing on," Barbossa grumbled, "That's dead certain," "Summoning the Brethren Court then is it," Jack sighed in acceptance. "Its our only hope," Willa told him, Beckett and the East India Trading Company had to be stopped, "That's a sad commentary in and of itself," Jack couldn't help saying and he was right about that.<p>

"The world used to be a bigger place," Barbossa sighed, Jack shook his head, "The worlds still the same," he corrected Barbossa, "There's just less in it, much is fleeing to the Immortal Realms and only come to the Mortal World for visiting purposes." They walked away from the Kraken, heading into the island in search of supplies, at last they reached a spring, but there was a body laying face down in it, Barbossa bent down and ran his finger through the water and brought his finger to his mouth. "Ach," he instantly spat the water out, gagging, "Poisoned, fouled by the body," Pintel wadded into the spring and turned the man face up, "Eh," he said in surprise, "I know him, he was in Singapore." "Singapore," Cotton's parrot repeated, "Captain," Marty yelled from his position in a tree, "Hoy," Ragetti yelled, "We got company," they ran to the top of a hill to see Sao Feng's flagship, the _Black Dragon_ moored besides the _Pearl_. Suddenly they were ringed by guns, Tai Huang and his men were pointing their guns at them, Willa looked at Jack, who wasn't all that surprised looking, but then this was getting to be a regular thing for them.

* * *

><p>"Sao Feng," Barbossa said as they boarded the Pearl, "You showing up here, it is truly a remarkable coincidence," Sao Feng didn't say anything to that, his gazed was focused on Jack, though he was surprised to see Jaybird, but he really didn't care about her one way or another in the end. "Jack Sparrow," he said walking to stand in front of Jack, "You paid me great insult once," "No surprise there," Willa muttered, "He seems to have a knack for pissing people off," everyone nodded in agreement. "That doesn't sound like me," Jack said, Sao Feng narrowed his eyes and punched Jack, breaking his nose, with a grinding sound Jack reset his nose, "Shall we just call it even then," he asked, which was not the right thing to say given the look on Sao Feng's face. Willa blinked as she saw a young boy standing by Sao Feng, he looked to be around six years old and was dressed in black Chinese robes much like Sao Feng's, he had a dagger tucked into his belt, along with a small pistol that had to be custom made for him, his hair was in a traditional Chinese queue, the braid reached just past his shoulders, she could only guess that the boy was Sao Feng's son. Then James ran over, seeing Elizabeth in chains, "Release her," he demanded to Sao Feng, "She's not part of the bargain," "And what bargain would that be," Barbossa's demanded, realizing what was going on. "You heard Captain Norrington," Sao Feng said to his men, "Release her," "Captain Norrington," Jack said slowly glaring at James, "Aye," Gibbs nodded, "The perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us."<p>

Elizabeth looked at James in shock, much as Willa was, "I need the _Pearl_ to free my uncle," James snapped, "That's the only reason I came on this voyage," "Why didn't you tell me you were planning this," Elizabeth demanded angrily. Willa clenched her hands into fists, realizing that they should have expected something like this from James once they had learned about his uncle on the _Dutchman_, she knew that his uncle had meant to him. "It was my burden to bear," James answered softly, "He needs the _Pearl_, Captain Norrington needs the _Pearl_," Jack laughed and looked at Barbossa, "You and your Brethren Court, did no one come to save me just because they missed me?" There was silence as Marty, Cotton, Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Bootstrap, Anamaria, Willa, and, most surprising of all, Monkey Jack, slowly raised their hands, "I'm standing with them," Jack grinned, starting to walk over to them. "I'm sorry Jack, but there's an old friend who wants to see you first," Sao Feng told him, "I'm not sure I can survive anymore visits from old friends," Jack said glumly, "Here's your chance to find out," Sao Feng laughed as the _Endeavor_ sailed into view. Jaybird gulped and quickly did a minor spell that would keep anyone from the East India Company from recognizing her, since Beckett and Mercer knew her on sight and she did not intent to be subjected to their tender mercies ever again.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Jack was practically thrown into Beckett's office by the two soldiers who had escorted him there, they closed the doors behind them, "Its curious," Beckett said as he stared out the window at the _Pearl_, "Your friends appear to be quite desperate Jack. Perhaps they no longer believe that a gathering off squabbling pirates can defeat the _Flying Dutchman_, and so despair leads to betrayal, but you and I are no strangers to betrayal are we," he turned to find Jack snooping through his belongings. "Its not here Jack," he told him, knowing that Jack was looking for the heart of Davy Jones, "What," Jack said, "What isn't," "The heart of Davy Jones," Beckett smirked, "Its safely aboard the _Dutchman_ and so unavailable for use as leverage to satisfy your debt to the good captain." "By my reckoning that account has been settled," Jack said grabbing a walking stick and twirling it around before spotting a portrait of Beckett with the very same walking stick in his hand, he was painted in a heroic pose, he mockingly tried to imitate it. "By your death," Beckett stated calmly, with an raised eyebrow, "And yet here you are," "Close your eyes and pretend its all a bad dream," Jack said grinning, as he turned around to face Beckett, "That's how I get by," "And if Davy Jones were to learn of your survival," Beckett asked.

* * *

><p>Sao Feng was less than pleased as he glared at Mercer, East India Trading Company soldiers boarding the ship and taking up positions, "My men are crew enough," he told Mercer, as the soldiers all barked out orders. "Company ship, company crew," Mercer responded, a mocking look in his eyes, "You agreed," James snarled at Sao Feng, "The <em>Black Pearl<em> was to be mine," "And so it was," Sao Feng agreed as one of his men punched James in the stomach and dragged him off.

* * *

><p>"Perhaps you'll consider an alternative arrangement," Beckett said, Jack looking at the ty soldiers lined up on the desk, he picked up the model of Beckett, noticing the nine pieces of eight on the desk in a line in front of the soldiers, "One which requires absolutely nothing from you but information." "Regarding the Brethren Court no doubt, in exchange for fair compensation," Jack said turning to look at Beckett, placing the model of Beckett in his pocket, walking over to him, "Square me debt with Jones, guarantee me freedom?" "Of course," Beckett agreed, taking a sip of tea, "Its just good business," "Were I in a devulgatory mood," Jack said in a wondering tone of voice, an idea coming to him, "What then might I divulge," "Everything," Beckett answered leaning in closer to Jack, "Where are they meeting, who are the pirate lords, what is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Beckett agreed that the <em>Black Pearl<em> would be mine," Sao Feng reminded Mercer sharply, realizing that he had been double crossed by Beckett, "Lord Beckett is not going to give up the only ship that can outrun the _Dutchman_ now is he," Mercer smirked at Sao Feng and walked off. "Shame that," Barbossa said, getting Sao Feng's attention, "Shame they're not bound to honor the Code of the Brethren isn't it," Jaybird agreed with her husband, "Because honor is a hard thing to come by nowadays," Willa added her two cents on the matter. "There is no honor to remain with the losing side," Sao Feng snapped at them, his displeasure with the entire situation plain for them to see, "Leaving it for the winning side, that's just good business," Jaybird bared her teeth in anger to hear him say those words, words that Beckett had used on Sao Feng. "The losing side you say," Barbossa grinned, he had one last trick up his sleeve left to play, "They have the _Dutchman_," Sao Feng snapped motioning towards the Endeavor, "Now the _Pearl_ and what do the Brethren have?" "We have Calypso," Barbossa answered, glancing back at Elizabeth, Sao Feng followed his gaze, "Calypso," he snorted, "An old legend, "No," Barbossa shook his head, "The goddess herself, bound in human form. Image all the power of the seas brought to bear against our enemy, I intend to release her, but for that I need the Brethren Court," he reached out and touched the piece of jade hanging around Sao Feng's neck, "All the Court."

* * *

><p>"You can keep Barbossa," Jack said, waving his hand about, "The belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye both, and Norrington, especially Norrington, the rest go with me on the Pearl. I'll lead you to Shipwreck Cove, where I will hand you the pirates and you will NOT hand me to Jones, bloody fair deal don't you think," "And what about Miss Turner and Miss Swann," Beckett asked, "What interest are they to you," Jack asked, blinking, honestly confused by that question.<p>

* * *

><p>"What are you proposing captain," Sao Feng asked Barbossa, thinking he might have found a way to come out on top when this mess was over with, "What be accepting captain," Barbossa responded. "The girl," Sao Feng said looking at Elizabeth, "What," Elizabeth gasped, shocked, Willa gaped, while Jaybird pinched her lips together, none of them were happy with Sao Feng's terms, but they knew there was no other way at the moment. It was the only chance they had of getting away from the <em>Endeavor<em> and possibly the _Dutchman_, to reach Shipwreck Cove and hope the pirates were ready for fight for their freedom, but the cost might be to much in the end.

* * *

><p>"Jack, I've just recalled," Beckett turned and smiled at Jack, "I've got this wonderful compass, which points to whatever I want, so for what do I need you," Jack mentally cringed, but he quickly thought of way around that little roadblock. "It points to what you want most," Jack reminded Beckett, "And that's not the Brethren Court is it," "Then what is," Beckett asked, honestly curious to hear Jack answer, "Me – dead," Jack answered with a smirk. "Damn," Beckett sighed tossing Jack the compass, Jack was right, then he thought of something that would handle his current issue easily, "Although, if I kill you I can use the compass to find Shipwreck Cove, is it, on my own."<p>

* * *

><p>"Elizabeth is not part of any bargain," James yelled at Sao Feng, "Out of the question," Barbossa argued, "It was not a question," Sao Feng told him, the tone of his voice telling them that nothing would budge him from his demands. "Done," Elizabeth snapped, "What," James looked at her, "No, not done," "You got us into this mess," Elizabeth hissed at him, "If this is what frees us then done," "Elizabeth they are pirates," James reminded her, Willa closed her eyes that was the wrong thing to say. "I have had more than enough experience dealing with pirates," Elizabeth snapped at James shoving him away from her, "So do we have an accord," Barbossa asked Sao Feng, they were running out of time.<p>

* * *

><p>"With me killed you would arrive at cove," Jack said grinning at Beckett, "Find it a stronghold, nigh impregnable, able to withstand blockade for years, then you'd be wishing, 'If only there was someone I had not killed inside to ensure that the pirates then come outside.'" Beckett silently groaned, Jack had a good point, "And you can accomplish this," he asked doubtfully, "You may kill me, but you may never insult me, who am I," Jack asked smirking, knowing he had won the argument, pointing to himself as Beckett struggled for an answer, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he answered his own question. The the ship was blasted by a cannonball, Jack grabbed Beckett's hand and shook it, "Done," he ran for the door and opened it, before slamming the doors into the guards and ran out on deck, Beckett chasing after him. Jack ran to a cannon and loaded it, aiming it at the mast, sticking the toy model of Beckett on the muzzle as well, he grabbed a rope attached to the cannon, "Your mad," Beckett gasped as he realized what Jack was about to do. "Thank goodness for that," Jack told him, "Because if I wasn't this would never work," he fired the cannon and the rope yanked him up into the air and send him flying towards the <em>Pearl<em>, screaming his lungs out.

* * *

><p>They all looked up as they sailed away from the <em>Endeavor<em>, hearing Jack screaming and they saw the rope fly past them and land on the other side of the ship in the water, they all cringed, thinking that Jack had missed. "And that was all without a single drop of rum," they looked to see Jack standing on one of the statues at the helm of the _Pearl_, Barbossa shook his head, Willa glared at Jack, "Don't scare me like that again," she snapped at him, "You haven't changed on bit Jack," Jaybird sighed, the antics her brother got up to without even trying. Jack hopped down onto the deck was walked over to James, "Send this pestilent, traitorous, cowhearted, yeasty codpiece to the brig," Jack ordered, glaring at James, a moment later James was escorted below.

* * *

><p>"Which ship do we follow," the Lieutenant asked Beckett, as they watched the <em>Black Pearl<em> sail off one way, while the _Black Dragon_ sailed off another, "Signal the _Dutchman_ to track down Sao Feng and the _Black Dragon_, we follow the _Pearl_," Beckett ordered, "How soon can we have the ship ready to pursue?" That was when they heard a ominous creaking sound, quickly followed by the distinct sound of wood cracking, a moment later the mast fell down, amid yells from the crew, "Do you think he plans it all out or just makes it up as he goes along," the lieutenant asked Beckett, who looked as if he was rather constipated. The the lieutenant remembered exactly who he was speaking to in such a manner, "Sir," he said quickly and apologetically, before running off to supervise the repairs, he thought it best to put some distance between him and his superior for the moment.

* * *

><p>The <em>Black Opal<em> sailed through the entrance to Shipwreck Cove, Bryce felt his eyes widen at the sight of all the wrecked ships lining the way, he could make out the currents and knew that they were responsible for the wreck, they were dangerous. Finally they reached the interior of the island, which he realized had once been a volcano, it was a massive crater in the middle of the dormant volcano, but it was the sight of the city of Shipwreck that was one of the most impressive things he had ever seen. Shipwreck consisted of a small mountain of wrecked ships that had been cobbled together in some manner, it was awe-inspiring, and left one wondering how it had been done. The _Opal_ docked by two other ships, the _Black Diamond_ and the _Black_ _Marauder_, "Looks like the _Diamond_ crew came for the fight," Belle commented seeing the _Diamond_, "Not surprised by that though, the crew of the _Diamond_ swore blood-vengeance on Beckett and the East India Trading Company for what they did to Jaybird." "And I can't blame them," Bryce said, as two people walked up the plank onto the ship, "Mom, dad," Belle smiled and ran over to greet them, Bryce gulped as he looked them over, he knew that these were people you just didn't mess with.

The man had black hair that was in dreadlocks and dozen of gold trinkets were woven in his dreadlocks, but he was dressed more richly than any other pirate he had seen before, in silk and velvet, but then this was Captain Teague Sparrow, one of the most infamous and successful pirates to ever exist. The father of Belle Sparrow, the woman he found himself strongly attracted to, a man he knew wouldn't be pleased that a former Navy officer was interested in courting his daughter, it was clear that Teague Sparrow cared deeply about his children. It was clear that Belle got most of her looks from her mother, they had the same red hair and build, though her mother's hair was longer reaching pas her hips and stunning green eyes, instead of the brown eyes of her daughter. Princess Ariel of the Mer-folk was dressed in black pants, boots, a emerald green silk shirt with sleeves that billowed out around her wrists, a scooped neckline, over that was a black leather vest that was fitted to her figure and laced closed, around her waist was a emerald silk sash, in which were two pistols and a sword. The only thing that would tell you that she was of royal rank was the circlet she wore to keep her hair out of her face, it was formed from flawless and extremely rare alternating blue and green pearls, each pearl was a perfect match in size to the other.

He took a deep breath as Belle waved him over, "Hello," he greeted her parents, bowing slightly to them, the manners that had been ingrained in him coming to the fore, "Navy," Teague said displeasure in his gravelly voice, "Former," Bryce corrected him firmly. "Why have you come to Shipwreck Cove with our daughter," Ariel asked, her voice was almost inhumanly beautiful, "To inform you that whether or not you fight Beckett, he will be in a some rather dangerous trouble back in London in a couple weeks," he told her. "Really," Teague said, clearly thinking otherwise, "Really sir," Bryce nodded, "James had been investigating Beckett and his actions, which include hanging children as young as four, hanging pregnant women, and assassinations, he has documented evidence of it all. Not to mention several of Beckett's personal papers that detail his orders to get rid of people who have stood in his way, other letters from Beckett to his superiors which show that his superiors knew exactly what he was doing and gave him their blessings. James arranged for it to be sent to the major papers in London, Elizabeth suggested it and Willa agreed it was the best thing to do with the information, since the East India Trading Company wouldn't be able to suppress it as they could if we sent it to the government. Imagine the publics reaction when they learned of all Beckett has done, things which will offend their moral sensitivities almost beyond belief, then think of their reaction once it gets out that I, James, Willa, Elizabeth, and the Governor have mysteriously vanished after being taken into Beckett's custody personally by Beckett himself."

Teague stared at Bryce a moment before he threw back his head and roared with laughter, Ariel smiled and nodded to Bryce, she liked what she saw in him, she wasn't blind enough not to notice the discreet looks he threw her daughter. It was clear that he was attracted to her and he was going to be a gentleman about it, which she approved of, given the type of wooing that pirates often employed meant she wanted a good man for her daughter and good men among pirates were few and far between. Jack might be a womanizer, but she had made sure he treated women right, no child of hers would be an abuser of any kind, with the exception of drinking to much rum, there was nothing she could do about that, all her efforts to weaning Jack and Jaybird from rum had failed, drastically. "You'll do boy, you'll do," Teague said when he finally stopped laughing, "You feeling up to a fight if the Brethren Court agrees on one," Bryce nodded firmly in response, "Without a doubt," he told them, "I'll have no truck with the likes of Beckett."


	21. Chapter Twenty

Elizabeth stood against a pole, she had been washed and given elegant and costly robes to wear, her hair had been placed in a bun and a beaded headdress placed on her head, the two women who had waited on her bowed as Sao Feng walked into the room. He said something to them in Chinese and they left, then she noticed the boy with him, Sao Feng looked at her and nodded in approval, "By this time tomorrow we will arrive at Shipwreck Cove and you will be free, Calypso." He walked over to a small pot of water and picked up a sprig of some plant and stirred it in the water before washing his hands in the water, "Excuse me," Elizabeth said coolly, knowing she couldn't show a bit of confusion at whatever he would say. "Not a name you would fancy, I image, out of the many you have," Sao Feng flicked the water from his fingers and looked at her, "But it is what we call you," "We being who," Elizabeth asked, keeping her voice regal sounding. "You confirm it," Sao Feng walked towards her, "Confirm what," Elizabeth asked, "You've told me nothing," "The Brethren Court, not I," Sao Feng corrected her, "The First Brethren Court, whose decision I would have opposed," he started to circle her, "The bound you to human form so the rule of the seas would belong to man and not to . . . ," "To me," Elizabeth finished what he was about to say with a smirk.

"But one such as you should never be anything less than what you are," Sao Feng leaned in closer to her as he spoke, "Pretty speech from a captor," Elizabeth said glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes, "But words whispered through prison bars lose the charm." "Can I be blamed for my efforts," Sao Feng asked spreading his hands wide as he stepped back, "All men are drawn to the sea, perilous though it may be," "And some men offer desire as justification for their crimes," Elizabeth retorted, stopped just short of glaring at Sao Feng. "I offer simply my desire," Sao Feng now stood right in front of her, "And in return," Elizabeth asked, she was no fool, she knew that Sao Feng was after something, "I would have your gifts," he answered, smiling slightly, "Should you choose to give them." "And if I choose not," Elizabeth asked, well aware of the danger she was courting with this response, "Then I will take," Sao Feng shoved her against the pole and kissed her, "Your fury," Elizabeth glared and bit his lip and shoved him away from her, he fell back and glared at her as he wiped the blood from his lip away.

Sao Feng advanced on her when she barely managed to hear a familiar sound, she reacted without thinking, grabbing the boy and throwing him to the ground, before covering his struggling form with her own, just as a cannonball burst through the side of the side. Elizabeth flattened herself as much as she possibly could over the boy as splinters went everywhere, once it was safe she stood and looked for Sao Feng, "Sao Feng," she called, barely noticing her hair had fallen out of its bun, "Father," the boy cried, confirming he was Sao Feng's son. "Here," they heard Sao Feng answer and they scrambled to find him dying, impaled on a massive splinter, "Jin, serve her," Sao Feng gasped out his final wishes to his son, "Serve her as you would me," the boy nodded with tears in his eyes, "I will father," he promised. "Here, please," Sao Feng gasped, holding out his piece of eight to a stunned Elizabeth, "With all nine piece of eight you will be free," before managing to speak more forcefully, "Take it, you are captain now." "Me," Elizabeth said in disbelief, "Go in my place to Shipwreck Cove," Elizabeth reached out and took the piece of eight, "Captain, the ship is taken," Tai Huang ran in, but stopped in horror at the sight of Elizabeth and Jin leaning over the still form of Sao Feng, Pirate Lord of Singapore.

"Forgive me Calypso," Sao Feng breathed, "Sao listen to me," Elizabeth whispered to him, "Here an oath of my own, your son will be as my own," Sao Feng nodded weakly and his eyes closed for the final time. "What did he tell you," Tai Huang demanded, "He made me captain," Elizabeth said, still in shock, Jin remained crouched over his father's body, "You are not my captain," Tai Huang snapped as soldiers poured into the room, taking them captive and marching them out on deck. Jin struggled against the hold the soldier had on him as they walked out on the deck, the soldier backhanded him hand enough that he tasted blood, Elizabeth saw red, she broke free of the soldier holding her and barreled over to Jin. Within seconds she had ripped Jin from the soldier and somehow managed to break the soldiers neck, killing him, "I claim this boy as I would a child of my body and blood," Elizabeth said loud enough so that everyone on the ship could hear her without difficulty, "And I say this to you all,_ you will not harm him while I still breathe_." Everyone had frozen in shock, be the East India Trading Company soldiers or members of Davy Jones crew, as they watched Elizabeth kill the soldier with her bare hands, there was complete silence as Elizabeth reached out and grabbed Jin's shoulder gently and pulled him close to her. She let her cold gaze run over everyone, the look in her eyes daring them to try and take Jin from her, but none of them were fool enough to get between a lioness and her cub, that was one of the stupidest things a person could do.

"Elizabeth," Matthew Anders shook off his shock and hurried over, "Matthew," Elizabeth smiled at him, it seemed none of the East India Trading soldiers seemed willing to get within five feet of her after her little display. "Your alive, thank god," Matthew said, "When uncle finds out you're alright he'll be overjoyed to hear you're safe, he's been worried sick about your and your father," Elizabeth froze, realizing that Matthew didn't know about his uncle, "Uncle White is dead," she said quietly, but not softening the blow any. "No, that can't be true," Matthew denied, sounding shaken, as if he knew she was telling the truth, but didn't want to believe it, "He returned to England." "Did Lord Beckett tell you that," Elizabeth asked him, her tone of voice turning arctic the moment she said Beckett's name, Matthew was quiet as he realized he had been lied to and betrayed by those he had trusted. Davy Jones appeared on deck and looked at the crew who were under gather together, "Who among ye do ye name as captain," Davy Jones demanded, "Captain, her," Tai Huang said instantly, the soldier still holding a knife to his throat, pointing at Elizabeth, "Her," the crew followed his lead, pointing at Elizabeth.

Matthew looked at Elizabeth in shock, that was not something he had been expecting to hear, apparently the girl he considered a sister had managed to become a pirate captain, Davy Jones looked at Elizabeth, "Captain," he said surprised. Elizabeth looked at him coolly, mentally promising herself she wouldn't let him intimidate her, "Tow the ship," Matthew ordered, "Put the prisoners in the brig, the captain and her . . . . . son shall have my quarters." "Thank you sir," Elizabeth corrected him, "But I prefer to remain with my crew," she and Jin turned and walked over to the crew, "Elizabeth," Matthew hissed, "I swear, I didn't know," "Know what," Elizabeth asked him quietly, "Which side you choose, well now you do." Elizabeth slowly backed over to where the crew were, knowing she couldn't let her sisterly feelings for Matthew to cloud her judgment or answers in her current position, she had a crew and a son to worry about. Matthew watched as Elizabeth and the crew were taken to the brig aboard the _Dutchman_, stunned at the news his uncle was dead, he knew that Elizabeth wasn't lying about that, not when she had considered his uncle her own uncle.

* * *

><p>"Commodore," Elizabeth said looking at the various members of Davy Jones crew as they passed by, "John Norrington," she tried again, her only response was laughter, "Who are you looking for," Jin asked what the rest of the crew were thinking. "For help," Elizabeth explained quietly, "James Norrington, his uncle is among Davy Jones crew, he aided James escaping here once before, perhaps he will help us now, I cannot be sure if he will help us, but I have to try." "John Norrington," Elizabeth tried once more, "You know my name," they heard a voice say, it was coming from the wall, Elizabeth motioned for Jin to stay back with the crew as she carefully walked over to the wall, slowly able to make out the humanoid shape embedded in it. "Yes, I know your nephew," Elizabeth told the man, who laughed and detached himself from the wall, he was covered in bits of coral, which looked like it was growing on him, and who knew, maybe it was growing on him.<p>

"James," John laughed, smiling widely as he clapped his hands together in delight, "He made it, he's alive," Elizabeth nodded and smiled, realizing that this was going to be more difficult than she expected, it was clear that John wasn't in his right mind. "And now he sends you to tell me that he's coming to get me," John smiled at her, "Gods wounds," the phrase burst from him, "He's on his way," "Yes," she nodded, "James is alive and he wants to help you." "He can't help me, he won't come," John said, his mood suddenly doing a complete one eighty, "But you're his uncle," Elizabeth exclaimed, wondering why he would say something like that about James. "I know you, he spoke of you," John looked at her, "He can't save me, he can't come because of you," "Me," Elizabeth said, confused, "You're Elizabeth," John said as if that would explain everything, "Yes, I'm Elizabeth," she nodded, getting more confused by the minute. "If Jones be slain, he who slays him must take his place," John rambled, "Captain forever, the _Dutchman_ must always have a captain and if he saves me he looses you," "I see," Elizabeth said, tears gathering in her eyes as she realized exactly what James had meant when he said it was his burden to bear.

"He won't pick me," John said glumly, "I wouldn't pick me, tell him not to come, tell him to stay away, tell him its too late, I'm already part of the ship," he faded back into the wall, once more part of the wood, "And the crew." Elizabeth shook her head, "John," she said, not sure of what to tell him, "You know my name," he said, surprising her, "Yes, I know your nephew," she told him, "James," John smiled and laughed, "He's coming for me, wait and see, you'll see, he promised." Elizabeth silently turned and walked over to the door of the brig, she crouched down and started to study the lock, then started to swear, "Damn it," she finally snapped, "I can't pick it, its too corroded with coral and god knows what else." "You can pick locks," Jin asked her surprised, he still wasn't sure what to make of this strange woman, she wore men's clothing and fought like one, yet had the manners of a lady, while being as cutthroat and tricky as any pirate. "Only the simpler locks," Elizabeth told him, "Willa is a blacksmith and I picked up several tricks from her growing up, though if my father had known she had taught me to pick locks he would have had a fit. "What am I to call you," Jin asked her one last question, Elizabeth frowned thoughtfully as she considered her answer, "Anything you wish," she told him, "So long as it isn't to insulting, I'm not going to take your mother's place if she is alive, I won't take another womans son from her, if your mother is alive I will be an aunt to you."

* * *

><p>Beckett watched as the body of a man tied to a barrel with a bottle tied to it was hoisted onto the deck by the sailors, he took the bottle and broke it, to reveal a piece of paper inside it, a paper that had the logo of the East India Trading Company. "Sir," an officer asked, "A breadcrumb trial," Beckett told him, looking out over the sea, "And we're meant to follow," "A betrayer among them," the officer asked, "Or a trap," this whole mess had all the men uneasy, whispering of bad omens was rife among their sailors and soldiers. "A gambit by a skilled opponent," Beckett corrected the officer, "Adjust course Lieutenant," "Sir," the officer said, confused as to what Beckett meant, "We can only hope to reach out destination before they run out of bodies," Becket explained. The officer nodded and went the helm, not for the first time he shuddered, Beckett was ruthless and it was no joke that if you cut him open he would bleed ice water instead of blood he was so cold, it was unspoken among the men that Beckett was more than a little touched in the head.<p>

* * *

><p>Willa stood in the shadows, watching James tie a body to a barrel and he attempting to cut the rope that would send the barrel and its burden into the sea when he found he couldn't cut the rope with his knife, he looked at the knife, it was the only his uncle had given him. "You escaped the brig even quicker than I expected," James whirled around to see Jack perched on the prow, "William do you notice something, or rather do you notice something that is not there to be noticed?" "You haven't raised the alarm," James realized as Jack jumped down off the prow to the deck, "Odd isn't it," Jack agreed, then pointed the the barrel with a dead body tied to it, "But not as odd as this, come up with this all by your lonesome did you?" "I said to myself, 'think like Jack,'" James retorted, "And this is what you've arrived at," Jack snorted, "Lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove so as to gain his trust, accomplish your own ends, it's like you don't know me at all, and how dose your dearly beloved feel about this plan?" "Ah," Jack sighed when James hesitated to answer, "You've not seen fit to trust her with it," "I'm losing her Jack," James finally admitted, "Every step I make for my uncle is a step away from Elizabeth." "If you choose to lock your heart away you'll lose her for certain," Jack said, being surprisingly insightful on the matter, "If I might lend a machete to your intellectual thicket avoid the choice altogether, change the facts, let someone else dispatch Jones."<p>

"Who," James snorted, "You," "Death has a curious way of reshuffling one's priorities," Jack sighed, leaning on the railing, "I slip aboard the _Dutchman_, find the heart, stab the beating thing, your uncle's free from his debt, you're free to be with your lady love." "Your willing to cut out your heart and bind yourself to the _Dutchman_ forever," James asked sceptically, "No mate, I'm free forever," Jack said, looking off into the distance, "Free to sail the seas beyond the edges of the map, free from death itself." "You've got to do the job though Jack, you've got to ferry souls to the next world," James reminded him, "Or you'll end up just like Jones," he stroked his chin to mimic tentacles, "I don't have the face for tentacles," Jack grimaced, then grinned, "But immortal has to count for something eh?" Jack pulled out his compass and handed it to James, James took it and looked at the compass, then back at Jack, "What's this for," he asked utterly confused, "Think like me, it'll come to you," Jack exhaled a rum-soaked breath directly in Jame's face, making him back over, causing him to fall overboard.

Jack pulled out a knife and cut the barrel loose, it fell into the water and James grabbed onto it, "My regards to Davy Jones," Jack called out to James as he floated away, "I hate him," James sighed, Jack grinned, he was just close enough to hear that. Willa stepped out of the shadows, from where she had watched everything, "You're playing a dangerous game Jack," she couldn't help telling him, "I know, but this way we have someone in the position to not only deal the East India Company a hard blow, but get us some heavy fire power," Jack shrugged. Willa shook her head, "Its still a big risk," she sighed, Jack grinned at her and threw an arm over her shoulders, "What's life without a little risk," he asked her, making her smile at him, "Boring," she answered and Jack laughed in agreement. "We better turn in," Jack said after a moment, "Its going to be a long couple of days," "Stay and watch the stars just for a little while longer," Willa pleaded softly, "It will be a while before we have anymore peace and quiet," "Alright," Jack chuckled. They looked over at the stairs when they heard footsteps, it was Jaybird and Barbossa, the two couple nodded to each other, Jaybird and Barbossa went to the helm and started to watch the stars together as well, both couples enjoying just being together. They knew it would be a while before they would have a quiet moment together, if at all, so they would enjoy it while it lasted, life was to short not to waste it after all, they could die within a couple days given the situation with the Beckett.


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

Elizabeth looked up, surprised to see Matthew opening the door of their cell, "Come with me," Matthew said quietly, she and the crew just stared at him, "Quickly," "What are you doing," Elizabeth demanded, coming to her senses. "Choosing a side," Matthew told her, Elizabeth nodded to the crew and they hurried from the cell, Matthew taking them to where the rope that was towing the _Black Dragon_ was tied to the _Dutchman_, the crew started to climb it. Elizabeth saw Jin on his way after two of the crew had went before him. Finally there was only her and Matthew left, "Do not go to Shipwreck Cove," Matthew warned her, "Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren, I fear there is a traitor among them," Elizabeth nodded, "Come with us Matthew," she pleaded. Matthew shook his head, "I must pay for my sins," he told her, "Then come with us and stand with us against Beckett when the time comes," she told him, as she griped the rope and started to scramble down it, "Come with me brother," she pleaded before she turned all her attention to climbing along the rope.

Matthew slowly smiled and got a grip on the rope as one of Davy Jones crew appeared, but it wasn't one he recognized, "No one leaves the ship," he said as Matthew started his climb, knowing the alarm would be raised in a moment. "Part of the crew, part of the ship," the man started to chant, over and over again, "All hands, prisoner escape," the man bellowed, Matthew drew his pistol and fired, the shot severing the rope from the _Dutchman_, with a yell they all fell into the water. They quickly swam to the ship and climbed aboard, "Hurry, get us as far away from the _Dutchman_ as you can," Elizabeth ordered the crew, "Make for Shipwreck Cove with all possible speed, we must warn the Brethren that Beckett is on his way, he knows the location of Shipwreck Cove." The men all nodded and ran around the ship as they set off for Shipwreck Cove with all the speed they could get from their damaged ship, Jin, Elizabeth, and Matthew working alongside them frantically to make emergency repairs to the ship.

* * *

><p>Davy Jones watched the <em>Black Dragon<em> sail away from his ship, he nodded slightly to John, "The Admiral jumped ship," the Bo'sun said, as the crew came to see what the commotion was, instantly they all started to murmur among the themselves. Davy Jones smiled, before turning to his crew, they knew instantly what he wanted them to do, they all slipped around the _Dutchman_ in silence, killing the East India Soldiers, throwing the bodies overboard. Davy Jones walked into his cabin, expecting that he would be able to take his heart back without any trouble, but he quickly found he was mistaken, surrounding the chest containing his heart were over two dozen soldiers, two small cannons pointed at the chest. "The _Dutchman_ is under my command," Mercer said with a smirk, his pistol in hand, "For now," Davy Jones growled, turning and storming out of the cabin, shoving his crew out of his way, angry that he hadn't been able to regain control of his ship.

* * *

><p>"Captain," Tai Huang bowed to Elizabeth, "The crew and I have come to a decision," Elizabeth stiffed and traded uneasy glances with Matthew, "And what has the crew decided," she asked, fearing she might have a mutiny on her hands. "We wish to blood oath ourselves to you," Tai Huang answered, taking out a knife he slashed open his hand, "I, Tai Huang, of the Brethren do swear my loyalty to Captain Elizabeth Swann, Pirate Lord of the South China Seas," Tai Huang intoned. There was a flash of light, "It is heard," voices intoned, "It is witnessed," the slash across the palm of Tai Huang's hand was healed, leaving only a white, flat, scar to show that he had been wounded in any way, one by one the crew came forward and swore their loyalty to her. "I am honored by your choice to blood-oath yourselves to me," Elizabeth said, "We must continue to make all haste for Shipwreck Cove," the crew nodded and everyone fell back into the frenzied work once again, coaxing all the speed they could out of the ship and making repairs.<p>

* * *

><p>"Look alive and keep a weather eye," Gibbs told the crew, it was a cloudy morning, something rather common in this part of the world, "Not for naught its called Shipwreck Island, where lies Shipwreck Cove and the town of Shipwreck," "You heard him," Pintel yelled, "Step lively." "You know," Jack said walking over to Gibbs, "For all that pirates are clever cogs, we are unimaginative when it comes to naming things," "Aye," Gibbs had to agree, "I once sailed with a geezer who lost both his arms and part of his eye," Jack remembered. "What'd you call him," Gibbs asked, "Larry," Jack answered after a moment, Willa couldn't help bursting into laugher as she heard that, as did Anamaria, Jack did have a point about pirates being unimaginative when it came to naming things. Willa straightened as she finally stopped laughing and happened to look up towards the helm, she frowned when she saw Barbossa was speaking with Tia Dalma and neither of them were looking kindly at the other, this was trouble.<p>

"I do not renege on a bargain once struck," Barbossa told Tia Dalma, "But we agreed on ends only, the means are mine to decide," "Caution Barbossa," Tia Dalma snapped, grabbing his hand and holding it up, it faded into bone before their very eyes, "Do not forget it was by my power you return from the dead, or what it mean if you fail me." "Don't forget why you had to bring me back," Barbossa retorted sharply, "Why I could not leave Jack to his well-deserved fate, it took nine pirate lords to bind you, Calypso, and it will take no less than nine to set you free." Barbossa looked at Pintel and Ragetti, "Master Pintel and Ragetti," he snapped, "Take this fishwife to the brig," the two nodded and took Tia Dalma below decks, "I hope you know what you're doing Hector," Jaybird said walking over to him, "It is not wise to get on the bad side of once such as her." Barbossa nodded, "I know," he growled, "But I will do what I must Jaybird, we all will in the end," "The time is coming," Jaybird observed, "When we mush fight or flee, the Brethren face the largest threat we've ever hard, soon we will know if we will triumph over our enemies, or if we will perish."

* * *

><p>Davy Jones stormed into Beckett's cabin, "I cannot be summoned like some mongrel pup," he snapped angrily, "Apparently you can," Beckett observed, holding his teacup in his hand, then he motioned to his guest, "I believe you know each other." Davy Jones stared as James Norrington turned to look at him, sipping his tea, "Come to join my crew again Master Norrington," Davy Jones asked dryly, "Not yours," James shook his head, then nodded to Beckett, "His, Jack Sparrow sends his regards." "Sparrow," Davy Jones said in disbelief, then he looked at Beckett, "Sparrow," he demanded, "You didn't tell him," James said in fake surprise, he looked at Jones, "We rescued Jack from the Locker, along with the <em>Black Pearl<em>." "What else have you not told me," Davy Jones demanded, glaring at Beckett, "There is an issue far more troublesome," Beckett shifted the matter to the side, "I believe you're familiar with a person called Calypso?" "Not a person," Davy Jones spat after a moment of shocked silence, "A heathen god," he started to pace, "One who delights in cursing men with their wildest dreams and then revealing them to be hollow and naught but ash, the world is well rid of her."

"Not quite so well actually," James said calmly, "The Brethren Court intends to release her," "No, they cannot," exploded from Davy Jones, honestly shocking both James and Beckett, neither of them expected such a strong reaction from him, "The First Court promised to imprison her forever, that was our agreement!" "Your agreement," Beckett said, "I showed them how to bind her," Davy Jones admitted, "She could not be trusted, I . . . . She gave me no choice, we must act before they release her," James stood as the final pieces of the puzzle fell into place for him. "You loved her, she's the one and then you betrayed her," James said softly, "She pretended to love me," Davy Jones snapped back, "She betrayed me," "And after which betrayal did you cut out your heart I wonder," James asked, he got his answer when Davy Jones slapped his tea cup from his hand to the floor, breaking it, "I wasn't finished with that," he said calmly. He looked at Jones, "You will free my uncle," he named his terms, then he looked at Beckett, "And you will guarantee Elizabeth's safety, along with my own," he leaned on a globe slightly. "Your terms are steep Mr. Norrington," Beckett told him sipping his tea, "We will expect fair value in return," "There is only one price I will accept," Davy Jones snarled, glaring at James, "Calypso murdered." "Calypso is aboard the _Black Pearl_," James told them, "Jack said sailed the _Black Pearl_ to Shipwreck Cove," "And with you no longer aboard her how do you propose to lead us there," Beckett inquired, James smirked and revealed his ace, Jack's compass dangled from his hand, "What is it you want most," he asked as Beckett slowly smiled.

* * *

><p>"Look at them all," Pintel said in awe as they stared at the hundreds of light on Shipwreck Cove, "There's not been a gathering like this in our lifetime," Barbossa said, "And I owe them all money," Jack groaned. Willa shook her head as they docked by three other black ships, they were surprised by their welcoming party though, "Its the crew," Jaybird exclaimed delighted as she vaulted onto the dock and was instantly surrounded by a mob of cheering men. Willa was surprised to see Bryce on the dock, "Bryce," she said in surprise as she hurried over to him, "Is the Governor alright," she demanded, "He's fine," Bryce assured her, "Safe and sound, worried about of his mind about you and Elizabeth." "We better get to Pirate's Hall," Barbossa called out to her, "The meeting with be starting soon," Willa nodded and everyone started for the Pirate's Hall, where the Brethren Court would meet and decided what to do about Beckett.<p>

* * *

><p>Willa looked over the gathering of pirates and knew this was going to be something else, Barbossa grabbed a cannonball and banged it on the table like a judge would gavel to get everyone's attention, "As he who issued the summons," Barbossa called the meeting to order, "I convene this, the Forth Brethren Court. To confirm your lordship and right to be heard present now your pieces of eight my fellow captains," Ragetti went around with a bowl as the captains produced their pieces of eight, surprising Willa, since they weren't coins like she had been expecting. From Ammand the Corsair, the Pirate Lord of the Black Sea came a small pewter brandy goblet, from Chevalle, the Penniless Frenchman, Pirate Lord of the Mediterranean Sea came a Queen of Spades playing card. From Mistress Ching, the Pirate Lord of the Pacific Ocean came a pair of spectacles, from Gentleman Jocard, the Pirate Lord of the Atlantic Ocean came a pair of tobacco cutters, from Sumbhajee Angria, the Pirate Lord of the Indian Ocean came a calf-horn snuff box, and from Eduardo Villanueva the Pirate Lord of the Adriatic Sea came a broken bottle neck with a cork in it on a string.<p>

"Those aren't pieces of eight," Pintel said surprised, "They're pieces of junk," "Aye," Gibbs nodded, "The original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso, but when the First Court met, they were to a one skint broke." "So change the name," Pintel muttered, "To 'nine pieces of whatever we happened to have in our pockets at the time,'" Gibbs snorted, "Oh, yes, that sounds very piratey," Ragetti finished getting everyone's pieces of eight but for Jack and Barbossa. "Master Ragetti," Barbossa held out his hand, "If you will," "I kept it safe, just like you said when you have it to me," Ragetti grinned, "Aye you have," Barbossa agreed, "But now I need it back," he hit Ragetti in the back of his head, making his wooden eye pop out, he caught it and dropped it in the bowl with the other pieces of eight. "Sparrow," Villanueva snapped, Jack reached up and touched the coin attacked to a beaded strand of hair, "Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord and I'm content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng gets here," Jack said. "Sao Feng is dead," they all turned in shock to see Elizabeth walking into the room wearing black Chinese robes with a dragon pattern in white on them, her hair was tucked up into a black hat and around her neck was Sao Feng's piece of eight, a carved jade's captain knot. She stabbed her sword into the globe along with the other swords of the Pirate Lords, but her companion was shocking, it was Matthew, also wearing black Chinese robes, only his didn't have any pattern, his shoulder length brown hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck with a leather thong. Also with Elizabeth was the boy that had been with Sao Feng earlier, his son, who looked tired and sad, losing his father had hit him hard it seemed, but he held himself proudly in the presence of the Brethren Court.

"Sao Feng fell to the _Flying_ _Dutchman_," Elizabeth told them, "The plague ship," Mistress Ching muttered, "He made you captain," Jack said in disbelief, "They're giving away the bloody title now." "Listen, listen to me," Elizabeth yelled at the Pirate Lords, "Our location has been betrayed, Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett, they're on their way here now," "Who is this betrayer," Jocard demanded, "Not likely anyone among us," Barbossa answered, "Where's James," Elizabeth asked. "Not among us," Jack answered, Willa closed her eyes, wishing she could tell Elizabeth that it was a ploy on both James and Jack's parts. "And it matters not how they found us," Barbossa said, "The question is what will we do now that they have," "We fight," Elizabeth said, instantly everyone started to laugh, Willa shook her head, wishing they would understand that fighting was the only choice they had left that stood a chance of winning against Beckett and his fleet. "Shipwreck Cove is a fortress," Mistress Ching told Elizabeth, "A well-supplied fortress, there is no need to fight if they cannot get to us," "There is a third course," Barbossa said, getting everyones attention, "In another age, in this very spot, the First Brethren Court captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones."

They all looked at Barbossa, wondering why he was bringing up ancient history, "That was a mistake," he shocked all the pirates by saying, "Oh we tamed the seas or ourselves, aye," he agreed, "But we left the door open to Beckett and his ilk. Better were the days when mastery of the seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the strength of a man's brow and the sweat of his back alone, you all know this to be true, gentlemen, ladies, we must free Calypso." "Shoot him," Ammand yelled, "Cut out his tongue," Jocard yelled in agreement, "Shoot him, cut out his tongue, then shoot his tongue," Jack agreed, looking at Barbossa, "And trim that beard." "Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa," Tai Huang yelled out, "Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now," Jocard yelled, "And it is unlikely her mood has improved," Chevalle agreed with Jocard. "I still agree with Sao Feng," Villanueva placed his pistol on the table, "We release Calypso," then an all out brawl broke out among the pirates, Willa and Elizabeth watched completely shocked. Matthew wasn't all that surprised if he was honest, it was just like the Navy, only a bit more honest and brutal, all in all he was surprised to find he preferred this over the Navy, not that he would admit that however.

"This is madness," Elizabeth said staring at the brawling pirates, "This is politics," Jack corrected her, "Meanwhile our enemies are bearing down on is," Elizabeth groaned, "If they not be here already," Barbossa agreed. He climbed up on the table and fired his pistol, "It was the First Court what imprisoned Calypso," he yelled at them, "We should be the ones to set her free and in her gratitude she will see fit to grant us boons." "Who's boons, your boons," Jack snorted in disbelief, "Utterly deceptive twaddle-speak says I," "If you have a better alternative please share," Barbossa snapped, rolling his eyes, Willa pinched the bridge of her nose, knowing that it was going to be crazy, but at the same time it would actually make sense once Jack was done confusing them. "Cuttlefish," Jack told them, making everyone look at him like they were crazy, which he was to a point, "Aye, let us not, dear friends, forget our dear little friends, the cuttlefish, flipping glorious little sausages. Pen them together, they'll devour each other without a second thought, human nature isn't it, or fish . . . nature, so, yes, we could hole up here well-provisioned and well-armed, half of us would be dead within a month." He moved around the table stopping briefly by Mistress Ching, before moving on, "Which seems quite grim to me either way you slice it, or, uh, as my learned colleague naively suggests, we can release Calypso and we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it, can we pretend she's anything other than a woman scorned like which hell hath no fury, no, we cannot, res ipsa loquitur, tabula in naufragio, we are left with but one option, I agree with, and I cannot believe these words are coming out of me mouth, Captain Swann, we must fight."

"What was that he said in latin," Willa asked Matthew for a translation, "The matter speaks for itself Shipwreck Cove," Matthew translated, "Or something roughly to that tune I think, my latin's a little rusty." "You have ever run from a fight," Barbossa snapped at Jack, who was standing on the other end of the table, "Have not," Jack snapped and they started to argue back and forth with the other, until Barbossa lost it, "You have and you know it," he growled at Jack. "Have not, slander and calumny," Jack retorted, "I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions, I submit here and now that is what we all must do, we must fight to run away." "Aye," Gibbs agreed, it was an old tradition among pirates after all, "As per the code, an act of war, and this be exactly that," Barbossa smirked, "As per the code, an act of war can only be declared by the pirate king," "You made that up," Jack accused Barbossa. "Did I now," Barbossa smirked, "I call on Captain Teague, Keeper of the Cove," Jack gulped, he had not been expecting that, "Sri Sumbhajee proclaims this to be folly," said Sri Sumbhajee's spoke pirate, "Hang the code, who cares," then a shot rang out and the man fell over head, everyone traced the shot's trajectory to Teague. Ariel stood by her husband as he blew away smoke from his pistol, "The Code is law," he said softly, but everyone heard him as he got to his feet and walked to the table, everyone clearing way for him.

"Your in my way boy," he said reaching Jack, who instantly stepped to the side, a moment later two old graybeards walked in carrying a massive book between them, the Pirate Codex, "The Code," Pintel whispered in awe, "As set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew," Ragetti breathed. The old graybeards set the Codex on the table and backed away, Teague whistled and a very familiar dog jogged into the room, a set of keys hanging from his mouth, "Is that the . . . ," Ragetti pointed at the dog that had escaped from the jail with him and Pintel, Teague looked at them for a moment, "Sea turtles, mate," he told them, "Aye, sea turtles," Gibbs murmured in agreement, nodding as if that explained everything. Teague took the keys from the dog and unlocked the Codex, opening it he quickly found the correct page and read it, "Barbossa is right," he told them, "Hang on a moment," Jack said, leaning over and looking at the relevant passage himself. "'It shall be the duties, as the king, to declare war, parley with shared adversaries, . . . . ,' fancy that," Jack said, tapping the word parley in the passage, "There has not been a king since the First Court," Chevalle said, "And that's not likely to change," "Not likely," Teague agreed before picking up his guitar and moving to sit by Ariel, where he started to play.

"Why not," Elizabeth asked, "See the pirate king is elected by popular vote," Gibbs explained, "And each pirate only ever votes for himself," Barbossa agreed, "I call for a vote," Jack said, making them all groan, knowing they wouldn't have a king when the vote was done with. "I vote for Ammand the Corsair," Ammand said, "Captaine Chevalle, the penniless Frenchman," Chevalle placed his vote, "Sri Sumbhajee votes for Sri Sumbhajee," said Sumbhajee's spokes pirate. "Gentleman Jocard," Jocard said, "Mistress Ching," Mistress Ching said, "Elizabeth Swann," Elizabeth cast her vote, "Barbossa," Barbossa, "Villanueva," Villanueva voted, until only Jack was left, "Elizabeth Swann," he cast the final vote. There was complete silence as everyone stared at Jack in shock, before there as an explosion of noise as they all started to yell at Jack, demanding that he vote for them, "Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code then," Jack asked as silence descended on the room as Teague broke a string on his guitar and reached for his pistol. "Very well then," Mistress Ching said as she looked at Elizabeth, even though she was blind as a bat, "What say you Captain Swann, Pirate Lord of the South China Seas, King of the Brethren Court," they all waited for Elizabeth's answer, "Prepare every vessel that floats, at dawn we're at war," "And so," Sumbhajee stood and spoke, in an astonishingly high-pitched voice, now they knew why he rarely spoke if he could help it, "We shall go to war."

Barbossa signaled to Ragetti, who hid the pieces of eight in his coat, while Willa walked over to Jack, "You are just full of surprises aren't you," she murmured to him, Jack laughed at her, "You know it," he told her. "I know I've told you this before, but its a dangerous game you're playing Jack," she told him, "Aye it is boy," Teague walked over to them, getting his first real look at Willa Turner, he wanted to see if she would have what it takes to handle being married to a Sparrow and from what he could tell so far she did. Then he saw her eyes and barely kept himself from gasping, "Storm Eyes," he said quietly, Willa stiffen but nodded, Ariel smiled at her, she had met a couple Storm Eyed humans before and had been impressed with them. Belle walked over, closely followed by Jaybird, "Elizabeth has asked to use the _Pearl_ as her flagship," Jaybird told Jack, "And Barbossa will stay with the _Pearl_, instead of captaining the _Diamond_ with me, we all know you have something planned Jack." "Aye," Jack nodded, knowing they needed to know the basics at the least, "Between James and I we'll have someone in a position to take over the _Flying Dutchman_, to do that we have to kill Jones and his heart is being kept on the _Dutchman_."


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo

Willa stood on the _Black Pearl_ with Elizabeth, all of her crew had joined the _Pearl's_ crew since the _Black Dragon_ was in no shape for a fight, it was barely able to float, the repairs that had been done to it were holding and for now they had more important things to worry about. Jin stood by Elizabeth, he had barely left her side, Willa hoped that James would take the news he had a son now alright, she knew Elizabeth had already claimed him her son and nothing would change her mind about it. All around them were the pirate fleet, they waited for the enemy to be sighted, then the first of Beckett's ship were seen through the mist, "The enemy is here," Marty yelled, "Let's take them," all around them people started yelling. The yelling stopped when they saw the sheer number of enemy ships they faced, this wasn't just a fleet, it was an armada, an armada unlike anything they had ever seen before, they all looked at Jack, this had been his fault after all, "Parley," he offered meekly.

* * *

><p>Willa stepped out of the boat, Elizabeth started walking to the other end of the sandbar, Jin on one her, Willa on the other, Barbossa stood next to Jin, while Jack stood next to Willa, waiting for them was Beckett, James, and Davy Jones, who was standing in a wash tub of water, since he couldn't set foot on land, but for once every ten years. Both parties looked at each other, the silence was broken by Barbossa, "You be the cur that led these wolves to our door," he demanded looking at James, "Don't blame Norrington," Beckett smirked at them, "He was merely the tool of you betrayal, if you wish to see the grand architect look to your left." They all turned and looked at Jack, "My hands are clean in this," he said quickly, "Figuratively," "My actions are my own," James said quickly, not wanting Beckett or Davy Jones to suspect the real reason he led them to Shipwreck Cove, "And to my own purpose, Jack had nothing to do with it." "Well spoke," Jack nodded, waving his hands "Listen to the tool," "James, I've been aboard the <em>Dutchman<em>," Elizabeth said, trying to get through to James, "I understand the burden you bear, but I fear that cause us lost."

"No cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it," James told her, smiling slightly, "If Norrington wasn't acting on your behalf then how did he come to give me this," Beckett asked, holding up Jack's compass. Barbossa and Elizabeth looked at Jack, realizing he had been playing a game of his own, but they also noticed that Willa wasn't surprised by this at all, Elizabeth made a mental note to talk to her friend the first chance she got. "You made a deal with me Jack," Beckett said, smirking at Jack, "To deliver the pirates and here they are, don't be bashful, step up and claim your reward," he tossed Jack his compass, Jack caught it and tucked it into his pocket. "Your debt to me is still to be satisfied," Davy Jones growled, glaring hatefully at Jack, "One hundred years in servitude aboard the _Dutchman_, as a start," "That debt was paid mate," Jack reminded him, pointing at Elizabeth, "With some help." "You escaped," Davy Jones yelled, "Technically," Jack said, before he was cut off by Elizabeth, "I propose an exchange," she said, "James leaves with us and you can take Jack," "Done," James said, "Undone," Jack yelped quickly, "Done," Beckett inclined his head to Elizabeth.

"Jack is one of the nine pirate lords," Barbossa hissed at Elizabeth, Jin glared at him for speaking to her in such a manner, "You have no right," "King," Elizabeth reminded him, "As you command nibs," Barbossa growled, tipping his hat to her. Before he whirled around, drawing his sword, Willa ducked as Barbossa swung it at Jack, "Blackguard," he yelled, cutting the coin off from its strand of hair, it fell to the sand, where Monkey Jack grabbed it and jumped back on Barbossa's shoulder. "If you be sayin' something, I might be sayin' something as well," Barbossa smirked at them, "First to the finish then," Jack asked as he and James switched places, "Do you fear death," Davy Jones asked Jack, smirking, "You have no idea," Jack answered. "Advise your Brethren," Beckett delivered his ultimatum, "You can fight and all of you will die, or you cannot fight, in which case only most of you will die," "You murdered the man I called uncle," Elizabeth told him coldly, "He chose his own fate," Beckett shrugged. "And you have chosen yours," Elizabeth retorted, "So be it," Beckett said, they turned and started walking back to their long boats.

"King," James asked, wondering about the boy with Elizabeth, "Of the Brethren Court, courtesy of Jack," Elizabeth said quickly, "And this is Jin, my son," "When this is over I want details," James said in shock, "But it sounds like Jack maybe really know what he is doing after all." "He does," Willa told them, "We now have someone in place to stab the heart and take control of the _Dutchman_, that was always his plan and James helped," "Yes," James nodded, "We both did what we had to do." "And none of you thought to inform us," Barbossa demanded, Willa shook her heads, "We couldn't afford to rely on it," she informed them, "But we've done all we can to prepare for this battle, all that's left is to fight it." Elizabeth was quiet as they rowed back to the _Pearl_, "The boys name," James asked her quietly, "His name is Jin," she answered him, "Sao Feng was his father, I promised he would be as my own as Sao Feng died," James nodded, accepting the explanation.

* * *

><p>"We'll use the <em>Pearl<em> as a flagship for the attack," Elizabeth was saying as Pintel and Ragetti brought out Tia Dalma from the brig and tied her to the mast, Willa shook her head, she didn't think that was a good idea. "Barbossa, you can't release her," James said as he realized what Barbossa intended, "We need to give Jack a chance," Willa agreed, though she did think that Calypso needed to be released, this really wasn't the best time for such a thing. "Apologies your majesty," Barbossa yanked Elizabeth's piece of eight from her neck, "To long my fate has not been in me own hands, no longer," he placed the piece of eight, along with Jack's in the bowl with the other pieces of eight. Elizabeth exchanged looks with Willa, Matthew, and James, nothing would stop Barbossa, "Be there some manner of rite or incantation," Gibbs asked, not sure if this was a good thing or not, "Aye," Barbossa nodded, "The items brought together, done, items to be burned," Gibbs poured a bit of his rum in the bowl and Ragetti handed Barbossa a wooden pole that had a slow-burning cord on the end. They held the bowl under Tia Dalma's face, when lit she could breathe in the smoke "And someone must speak the words," Barbossa finished detailing what they had to do, "'Calypso I release you from your human bonds.'"

"That's it," Pintel said in disbelief, "Tis said it must be spoken as if to a lover," Barbossa smirked, lighting the pieces of eight, "Calypso," Barbossa called out in a booming voice, making Willa shake her head, feeling sorry for Jaybird, "I release you from your human bonds." They all waited tensely, but nothing happened, "You didn't do it right," Ragetti said as Willa walked over to Tia Dalma, "Calypso," she whispered into Tia Dalma's ear as a lover would, "I release you from your human bonds." She stepped back as the pieces of eight fell from the bowl, now pieces of some red substance of some kind, as Tia Dalma threw back her head, breathing in the smoke deeply, "Tia Dalma," James lunged forward, but the crew grabbed him, stopping him, "Calypso," he tried again, "When the Brethren Court imprisoned you, who was it that told them how, who was it that betrayed you?" Instantly she looked at James, "Name him," she demanded, "Davy Jones," James answered, naming her betrayer, suddenly she started to grow to a massive size, the same height as the mast of the _Pearl_ itself, "This is it," Pintel yelped, ducking for cover, "This is it." "Calypso," Barbossa yelled stepping forward and bowing to the goddess, "I come before you as a servant, humble and contrite, I have fulfilled me vow and now ask your favor, spare meself, me ship, me crew, but unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves your masters or mine." Calypso looked at them and started to yell something none of them could understand before she exploded into crabs and vanished completely, "Was that it," James asked, slightly shaken by the experience. "Why she's no help at all," Pintel muttered, "What now," "Nothing," Barbossa snapped, "Our final hope has failed us," "Its not over," Elizabeth corrected him, "There is still a fight to be had," James agreed, "We've an armada against us," Gibbs protested, "With the _Dutchman_ in the lead there's no chance."

"Only a fool's chance," Willa murmured looking at Elizabeth who had discarded her hat and let her hand hang loose down her back, "Revenge won't bring your uncle back Miss Swann," Barbossa told her, as she walked past him, "And its not something I intend to die for, not when I got me life back." "Your right," Elizabeth agreed looking back at him, "Then what shall we die for," she surprised them all when she jumped atop the railing, grabbing the rigging to balance herself, "You will listen to me," she told them, before yelling, "Listen to me," waiting until she had all their attention before continuing. "The Brethren will still be looking here, to us, to the _Black Pearl_, to lead, and what will the see," she asked them, Willa smiled and closed her eyes and hoped this would work, a wind sprung up and carried Elizabeth's words to every ship out there, be it a Brethren, or East India Trading Company ship. "Frightened bile rats aboard a derelict ship," Elizabeth told them, her voice loud, "No, no they will see free men and freedom, and what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons, they will hear the ring of our swords, and they will know what we can do. By the sweat of our brows, the strength of our back, and the courage of our hearts," Willa smiled and joined Elizabeth on the railing and linked their arms together and said her own piece, "If we die we will die as we lived," she yelled, seeing the crew straighten with pride as they listened, "As wild and free as the seas we sail. Better to die fighting to keep that freedom than being a slave in all but name, we live as free men and we'll die as free men, everyone who hears of our fight will know it was all for one thing, and that is our freedom." "Gentlemen," Elizabeth said quietly, "Hoist the colors," "Hoist the colors," the crew all took up the cry, as their flag rose into the air, "Aye," Gibbs yelled, "They wind's on our side, boys, that's all we need," the crew burst into cheers. "Hoist the colors," Elizabeth screamed to the pirate fleet, one by one all the ships burst into cheers and pirate flags rose into the air, everyone burst into movement to prepare the ship for the coming battle.

* * *

><p>"That was perhaps the most beautiful thing I have ever heard in me life," a sailor murmured to another, his companion nodded as they sailed towards the pirate fleet, "Sir we have a favorable wind, sir," an officer reported to Beckett, who was sipping his tea. "Oh so we do," he agreed, unconcerned by the rousing speech his enemies had given, taking another sip of his tea, "Signal Jones to give no quarter, that should brighten his day," an officer went to the railing and started waving flags to signal Jones his new orders. "I think we're in the wrong, doing this," the sailor muttered as they went to their stations, "Aye," several of the other sailors agreed, they're first loyalty was to the sea after all and they had just been reminded what the sea was truly about, freedom.<p>

* * *

><p>Elizabeth stood at the helm, with Barbossa, James, Matthew, Willa, and Jin as they watched the crew prepare for battle as they sailed closer to the East India Trading Company Armada. They all stood proudly at the helm, not an ounce of fear showing on their faces, "Jin stay at the helm when the battle is joined," Elizabeth told him quietly, "Aid them however you can here, but please don't try and get into the thick of things," "Yes captain," Jin nodded, understanding that he could afford to get underfoot of anyone during the battle. Willa looked up and noticed the clear sky was suddenly sporting gray storm clouds moving in a circular motion, then it started to rain, hard, this was Calypso's doing she knew, "Maelstrom," Gibbs yelled over the noise of the storm. "Captain Barbossa, we need you at the wheel," Elizabeth yelled as the storm began good and proper, "Aye that be true," Barbossa laughed as he took the wheel, "Brace up the yards, ya cack-handed deck apes, dying is the day worth living for."<p>

* * *

><p>"Veer out," Mercer ordered, grabbing the wheel from Davy Jones, who only laughed at him, "She'll not harm us," Davy Jones grinned, "Full bore and into the abyss," "Are you mad," Mercer demanded, feeling fear for the first time in a long time, "Ha," Davy Jones laughed, "You afraid to get wet?"<p>

* * *

><p>"On our stern and gaining," Willa yelled, spotting the Dutchman, "More speed," Barbossa ordered, "Haul your wind and hold your water," they could see the gun ports open on the Dutchman. "Take her out or she'll overbear us," James yelled, "Nay further in," Barbossa countered, "We'll cut across to faster waters," as they sailed into the very center of the maelstrom itself. "Prepare to broadside," Elizabeth yelled, "Captain the guns," Gibbs ordered as they neared the Dutchman, "At the ready," Matthew yelled, "Batten down the hatches," Gibbs yelled to the crew, "Stand to your guns."<p>

* * *

><p>"Think like Willa, think like Willa," Jack muttered over and over as he tried to figure out how break out from the brig, then he saw the hinges and frowned, they were familiar for some reason, "Half barrel hinges," he said in recognition. "Leverage," he grinned and grabbed a bench and slammed it into the door, then pries the door open, he darted out of the cell and ran towards the hatch, he knew what he had to do and he knew he didn't have a lot of time in which to do it.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sight the flash," Gibbs yelled, as they drew close to the <em>Dutchman<em>, stopping Pintel and Ragetti from firing to soon, "Hold it, wait until we're more to port," then they heard the order they had been waiting for, "Fire," Barbossa yelled, closely echoed by Elizabeth, Willa, Matthew, and James. Cannons boomed as they fired and they were boarded, as the crew of Davy Jones swung over to the _Pearl_ with soldiers from the East India Trading Company, but in turn many of them swung over to the _Dutchman_ and hand to hand fighting broke out.

* * *

><p>Jack ran into the cabin and found two familiar faces guarding the chest, Mullroy and Murtogg, "Been a while hasn't gents," he told them as he walked to the chest, "Aye that it has," Mullroy agreed, "If you want the chest you can have it," Murtogg said pointing to the chest, Jack looked at them surprised it was this easy. "We were part of those who help smuggle the Governor out," Mullroy shrugged, "Also the fish-people make us nervous," "Thank you then," Jack said, grabbing the chest and running out of the cabin, Murtogg and Mullroy on his heels, only they weren't looking to fight. Jack gulped as Davy Jones appeared, "Lookie here boys," Davy Jones laughed, "A lost bird, a lost bird who never learned to fly," "To my great regret," Jack agreed, "But never to late to learn eh," he cut a rope and went flying up into the air to land on the topmost spar of the <em>Dutchman<em>. He had barely gotten his balance when Davy Jones emerged from the mast, "The chest," he demanded, "Hand it over," Jack drew his sword, "I can set you free mate," he told Davy Jones, "My freedom was forfeit long ago," was the surprising answer he got from Davy Jones, before the fight between them was on.

* * *

><p>It was controlled chaos on the <em>Pearl<em> as they fought the invaders, everyone was fighting, even Jin on the helm, he used his small size to his advantage, he was making a good account of himself, something Elizabeth noted with pride. Willa was a devil with her sword as she danced all over the deck, moving to where the crew were the most hard pressed, Bootstrap was rather proud of his daughter as he watched her fight in a rare moment of rest for him and Anamaria. James fought his way over to Elizabeth until they were fighting together, "Elizabeth," he yelled her name, "Elizabeth, will you marry me," "I don't think now is the best time," Elizabeth said, incredulous at the timing of the question. "Now may be the only time," James told her, "I love you, I've made my choice, whats yours," "Barbossa," Elizabeth yelled as she looked at James, she looked at the helm where Barbossa was busy fighting, "Barbossa marry us," "I'm a little busy at the moment," Barbossa beheaded one of Davy Jones crew. "Barbossa now," James roared as he killed several more enemies, "Fine then," Barbossa snapped, jumping up on a table, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today . . . ," he stabbed a fish man, "To nail your gizzards to the mast you poxy cur." It had been clear from the moment they had asked Barbossa to marry them in the middle of a massive storm and while they were fighting for their very lives and freedom that this would be a most unconventional wedding.

"Elizabeth Swann do you take me to be your husband," James asked as he and Elizabeth's grabbed the others hand and fought with the other, "I do," Elizabeth answered him, ducking under a blow, "Great," James laughed. "James Norrington do you take me to be your wife in sickness and health," Elizabeth yelped and lashed out with her sword, "With health being the less likely," "I do," James told her, as Willa smiled at them as she fought her way to the helm, "As captain I now pronounce you," Barbossa said before he was interrupted, "You may kiss," again he was interrupted, "You may kiss," again he was stopped mid-sentence, "Just kiss," he finally yelled at them. Willa smiled at the sight of James and Elizabeth kissing each other senseless, even if the middle of a raging battle was not the best place for such a thing, then her eyes widened and she dove forward, tackling Jin out of the way of a killing blow, "Stay close to me," she told him as they got back to their feet, "This isn't over yet, not by a long shot."


	24. Chapter TwentyThree

Murtogg and Mullroy scrambled out onto the deck of the _Dutchman_ and realized it wasn't a good place to be, "Lets head over to the _Pearl_ and help them," Mullroy suggested, "Why would we do that," Murtogg asked. "They're fighting the fish people," was the answer he got from Mullroy, "Point," he admitted and they quickly found a rope and took a deep breath before swinging over to the _Pearl_, only they misjudged it and slammed into the hull. High above them Jack and Davy Jones fought, "You can do nothing without the key," Davy Jones yelled, "I already have the key," Jack retorted, "This key," Davy Jones held up a tentacle from which he held the key to the chest. "Oh, that key," Jack smirked and severed the tentacle, Davy Jones screamed in pain as it fell to the ship below, in retribution he broke Jack's sword, but then the ship shuttered as the mast of the _Dutchman_ tangled with that of the Pearl, making him lose his balance and fall. Davy Jones grabbed the chest, only to find that Jack was still holding on to the other end of it, he shook it and slammed Jack against the sail a couple time to make him let go, Jack fell, only to be caught by one of Davy Jones crew who was swinging on a rope.

Jack yelled as they swung around, before spotting the fish man's pistol, "My pistol," he snapped and grabbed it, hitting the fish man on the head with it and then shooting the chest out of Davy Jones hand. James swung over to the _Dutchman_ and spotted the chest, he runs over and picks it up, "Norrington," the Bo'sun yelled, spotting him, then there was a squealing sound as Monkey Jack appeared on the scene flying into the Bo'sun, "Thank you Monkey Jack," James told the monkey. He yelped as he spun around to block an attack, forcing him to drop the chest, but he was shocked when he realized who his attacker was, it was his uncle, "Its me," he tried to get his uncle to recognize him, "Its James, your nephew." He wasn't having much luck and defended himself against his uncle, not want to hurt him, he had been hurt enough already, but it was difficult for him, since his uncle was out for the kill and he wasn't. Jack wasn't having a whole lot of luck at the moment, Davy Jones roared at him and flared his tentacles, making Jack scream and run like a little girl, in other words, nothing out of the ordinary for him.

* * *

><p>"Go," Gibbs told Elizabeth, handing her a rope, she took it and swung over to the <em>Dutchman<em>, knowing that between Willa and Barbossa she was leaving the _Pearl_ in good hands, she landed on the deck of the _Dutchman_ in time to see Davy Jones knock Jack down onto the deck hard. "Harridan," Davy Jones yelled, spotting her and started to advance on her, "You'll see no mercy from me," "That's why I brought this," Elizabeth yelled at him, drawing her sword and they started to fight, meanwhile Jack groaned and blinked, finally clearing his blurry vision in time to see the tentacle holding the key crawling along the deck. James struggled with his uncle and spotted Elizabeth fighting Davy Jones, just in time to see Davy Jones knock her to the deck, her sword falling from her hand. Calling on reserves of strength he didn't even know he had he pinned his uncle on the railing, "I'm not going to kill you," he gritted out, stabbing the knife his uncle had given him into the railing, "I made you a promise," he turned and ran to help Elizabeth. Drawing his sword he stabbed Davy Jones where his heart would be if it was still there, Davy Jones paused, "Did you forget," he asked turning to face James, "I'm a heartless wretch," he kicked James down, then looked between him and Elizabeth several times.

"Ahh, love," he said in recognition, the looks they traded each other was more than enough to tell him what they meant to each other, "A dreadful bond and yet so easily severed, tell me James Norrington do you fear death?" "Do you," they all looked to see Jack standing with Davy Jones heart in one hand and his broken sword in the other, "Heady tonic holding life and death in the palm of ones hand," for once Jack looked dead serious. "You're a cruel man Jack Sparrow," Davy Jones said after a moment, "Cruel is a matter of perspective," Jack shrugged nonchalantly, "Is it now," Davy Jones laughed, spinning around and stabbing his sword into James chest. "No," Elizabeth screamed, scrambling over to James, "James, look at me, stay with me, you're alright," she pleased with him, Jack looked at the heart in his hand helplessly, knowing what he had to do to save James. "James, my nephew," John cried seeing the body of his nephew, he turned and attacked Jones with the knife he had given James, Davy Jones knocked John off of him easily, "You will not forestall my judgment," he spat at John.

Davy Jones suddenly stiffened before nearly falling, he whirled around to see his heart stabbed by Jack's broken sword, James hand around the hilt, Jack having held his hand in place as the heart was stabbed. "Calypso," Davy Jones whispered looking up at the stormy sky, before he fell overboard into the middle of the maelstrom, Jack released the breath he had been holding, Elizabeth didn't notice anything that happen, she was sobbing over James body. Jack stiffened as he realized they needed to get out of there, the crew of the _Dutchman_ gathered around them, trapping them, "Part of the ship, part of the crew," they chanted over and over again. Jack scrambled to his feet and grabbed Elizabeth dragging her away from the body of her husband, John knelt down by James, as two other crew members brought the chest, "The _Dutchman_ must have a captain," he said and raised the knife he had given James high.

* * *

><p>"She's taking us down," Barbossa yelled, "Make quick or its the Locker for us all," the crew scrambled to free the mast of the <em>Pearl<em> from the _Dutchman's_ mast, with a blast from a cannon it was done. The _Pearl_ broke free of the _Dutchman_ and sailed away from the ship slowly, the currents working against them, Willa gripped the railing as they all fought to keep their footing, but they made it out of the maelstrom at last. They were all watching for any sign of Jack and Elizabeth, then they got it, spotting them flying towards them in a contraption made of rope and sails, the wind taking them away from the _Dutchman_ as the storm ended abruptly. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Jack and Elizabeth climbed back on board, with Monkey Jack right behind them, "Jack the armada's still out there," Willa said, "The _Endeavor_ is coming up hard to starboard, orders captain." "I think its time we embrace that oldest and most noble of pirate traditions," Gibbs said, "Never actually been one for tradition," Jack said hurrying to the helm, "Close haul her," he ordered, "Luff the sails and lay her in irons."

"Belay that," Barbossa yelled, "Or we'll be sitting ducks," "Davy Jones is no longer captain of the _Dutchman_," Jack smirked, "We're about to give Beckett one very nasty surprise, one he'll never expect." "Well in that case," Barbossa laughed, since they were short only one person, "Get the cannons ready to fire," they all ran about preparing to broadside the _Endeavor_, though some of the crew had strong misgivings about this course of action. Murtogg and Mullroy scrambled on deck, having removed their jackets and started helping the crew, who glared at them until they saw Willa greet them with warmly, "They were part of those who helped us against Beckett," she explained to the crew. Her intention was to cut off any trouble at the pass, besides they could use all the help they could get, Jin was helping load the cannons and running errands for the crew, mainly getting them dry powder.

* * *

><p>"What is he waiting for," an officer asked, Beckett studied the <em>Pearl<em> through his spyglass, he lowered the spyglass, "He actually expects us to honor our agreement," Beckett said, smirking at how easily he had duped Sparrow, "Nothing personal Jack, its just good business." Then there was a massive spray of water as the _Dutchman_ appeared from the depths, "Ah," Beckett said pleased, "She survived," there had been a moment where they had wondered about the fate of Davy Jones and the _Dutchman_. Beckett didn't seem to notice the disgusted looks many of his officers and sailors were giving him, he was unaware he had lost the loyalty of the men who did all the work in his world, once they had been proud to serve Beckett, but no longer, now they were ashamed to serve him.

* * *

><p>On the <em>Dutchman<em> the crew were staring at themselves in shock, no longer were the fish-people, they were human once more, many of them had a hard time remembering what they had looked like before they had been forced into becoming one of Davy Jones crew. As one they all looked at the helm, there stood James Norrington in all his glory, a green bandanna tied around his head that hadn't been there before, "Ready on the guns," he ordered, taking the wheel.

* * *

><p>"Full canvas," Jack and Barbossa yelled as the <em>Pearl<em> and the _Dutchman_ sailed in tandem on either side of the _Endeavor_, "Captain," Gibbs asked, "Fire," Jack ordered, "Fire," Gibbs roared at the top of his considerable lungs. Their cannons roared as the _Endeavor's_ hull was turned into glorified splinters from their barrage, truly it was a beautiful sight, made even more so by the sight of Beckett's body sinking to the depths of the sea. "They're turning away," Marty yelled pointing to the armada, they all started to cheer, all over the pirate fleet broke into cheers, they had been victorious, despite the overwhelming odds against them, they had only had a fool's chance, but a fool's chance was all they had needed. On the _Black Diamond_ Jaybird was cheering, men were throwing their hats into the air, on the _Black Opal_ Bryce was whooping and grinning like a fool, the same as Belle, but Bryce shocked them both when he hugged Belle and kissed her. On the _Black Marauder_ Teague and Ariel smiled at each other, they had won and their son had proven that, while he might act the fool, he knew what he was doing when push came to shove, they could be proud of all their children.

* * *

><p>James gazed at the <em>Pearl<em> wistfully, "Orders sir," he turned to look at his uncle, now that he wasn't covered in coral it was clear as day that the two of them were related, "You're no longer bound to the _Dutchman_," he told his uncle, "You're free." "Aye," John nodded, "Thats a fine thing, but, by my reckoning, I still have a debt that has to be paid . . . . if you'll have me," James stared at his uncle for a moment before he started to smile, "On the wheel then Mr. Norrington," he ordered. "Aye Captain Norrington," John nodded, walking to the wheel, he looked at his nephew and found his staring at the _Pearl_ again, where Elizabeth was, "This ship has a purpose again and where we are bound, she cannot come. One day ashore, ten years at sea, thats a steep price for what's been done," "It depends on the one day," James told his uncle, the beginnings of a smile making itself known on his face, John smiled, "Aye," he agreed.

* * *

><p>"Your chariot awaits your highness," Gibbs motioned to the long boat, Elizabeth looked at him, "The oars are inside," he assured her, she smiled and nodded to him and started walking to the boat, where she would be lowered to the sea. Then she would row out to meet James and have their one day, then he would vanish for the next ten years, "Mrs. Norrington," Barbossa grinned at her, Mullroy and Murtogg smiled at her, "Good bye poppet," Pintel and Ragetti wished her well. Jin smiled as he watched the woman he had decided would be his mother reach him, "I have decided I would like to call you mother if you would allow it," he told her, "I would love that," Elizabeth smiled and hugged him, before continuing on, stopping in front of Willa and Jack, the last to wish her well. "You have your one day," Willa told her, as she hugged Elizabeth tightly, "Make the most of if," "Jack," Elizabeth looked a him, before she kissed his cheek, "I want to say thank you, I might only get to be with James once every ten years, but its better than James being dead." "It was no trouble at all," Jack grinned before he helped her int the long boat and lowered her to the sea, they watched her row off before they started the return to Shipwreck Cove, they had repairs to make.<p>

* * *

><p>"We need to give them the directions to the Fountain," Ariel told Teague, "Aye," he agreed, "I know I don't want to lose another child as we did Jaybird, but like us they will insist that their crew drink from it as well. The <em>Diamond<em> crew have already drank from it, we agreed to help them get revenge for Jaybird and that was about the only way we could do it, but I was surprised when they swore blood-vengeance, that is nothing something done lightly. The crew of the _Pearl_ has just blood-oathed themselves to Jack, so we don't have to worry about any mutiny on their parts, let that Navy boy and the King, her son, and crew drink as well, what with Norrington being the captain of the _Dutchman_, well, he'll live for a long time." Ariel nodded, she agreed with him, "The children have chosen their mates well," she couldn't help saying, "For all that one is a former Navy officer," Teague snorted, "I send for for Jack, Jaybird, Belle, Barbossa, Willa, and Bryce to meet us and we will tell them about the Fountain of Youth, they'll be here in a moment." Ariel hummed in agreement and curled into her mate's side, she had never regretted her choice, even though everyone in her family had told her that choosing a two-legger for a mate was a mistake, now though they all admitted she had been right to chose Teague.

"Dad, why did you summon us here," Jaybird demanded as they all piled into the room, Teague and Ariel's housing in Shipwreck Cove boosted several large rooms, "We have something you all need to know about," Ariel told them, "The location of the Fountain of Youth," she instantly had their attention. "As in drink from it and become immortal," Bryce asked, just to be sure, "Yes," Teague nodded, "I drunk from it shortly after Ariel and I mated, the immortality didn't pass on to you three because of a technically, but if you drink from the Fountain and your partner is immortal as well, it will pass on to your children." "What's the catch," Belle asked, narrowing her eyes, "There is always a catch," "The water itself is relatively easy to get considering," Ariel chuckled, "There are defenses and such, but nothing extremely difficult, but just drinking the water won't make you immortal. You have to add mermaid tears to the water for it to make you immortal, tears that are willingly and freely given, the tears cannot be coerced in any way shape or form, otherwise it won't work."

"Since your a mermaid yourself, you won't mind crying us a few tears then would you mother," Jack said with a grin, "Though mermaid rarely cry," "True," Ariel nodded, "We rarely cry because of living underwater, at least that is what I believe." "We can mount a voyage to the Fountain of Youth later," Willa said, "First we need to let Elizabeth visit with her father and make repairs to the _Dragon_ and the _Pearl_, which will take a bit of time." "She's right," Barbossa agreed, "We aren't in a hurry at the moment and give all that's been done we all need time to relax before we do anything else, our lives have been a bit to exciting lately," "Very true, that," Jaybird laughed. A moment later Jin walked into the room and was welcomed, soon they were all enjoying themselves and getting to know everyone better, since they weren't in the middle of life-threatening or mind-numbingly terrifying events.

* * *

><p>Bits and pieces of clothing were scattered along the beach, "I'm going to need the other one," James said, getting dressed, since the sun was about to set, he looked to see that Elizabeth was wearing it, he walked over to her and gently, tenderly, he removed it from her foot. "Its nearly sunset," he murmured to her, rest his head on her knee, before reluctantly putting on his boot and walking towards the sea, but he stopped and looked at the chest that contained his heart, he was now sporting a massive scar on his chest where it had been cut out. "Its always belonged to you," James said picking up the chest, "Will you keep it safe," "Yes," Elizabeth promised, taking the chest from him, "Yes, of course," then she placed it on a rock, "James," she ran after him for one last kiss. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon," James whispered to her and turned to walk to the sea, the moment he stepped into the water he vanished, Elizabeth stared at the <em>Dutchman<em> as it vanished in a flash of green, "I'll be waiting," she promised.


	25. Epilogue

Governor Weatherby Swann watched the horizon anxiously for any approaching ships, waiting for his daughter to return, he knew that Elizabeth was alive and well, but he was still worried to death for her and Willa. Belle had sent word that Beckett had been killed, his armada defeated, but he could tell she wasn't tell him everything, "Finally," he whispered, putting away the spyglass and hurrying down to the docks, he had spotted a black sails heading this way. He reached the dock and waited impatiently for the ship to arrive, when they were finally within visual range he was shocked to see four black ships with black sails instead of one like he had been expecting. He watched the ships, looking for Elizabeth on the deck, he noted that one ship was Asian in design and wondered what it was doing in the Caribbean, but all those ponderings were swept away when he spotted Elizabeth at the prow of the Asian ship. "Elizabeth," he yelled and waved in greeting, Elizabeth waved back to her father and was impatience for the _Dragon_ to dock, it taken three weeks to repair the _Dragon_ and the _Pearl_, now they were all ready to relax for a while.

"Father," Elizabeth yelled as she ran to her father, they both hugged each other tightly, before the Governor leaned back and looked her over, "My goodness look at you Elizabeth," he couldn't help saying, "What happened?" "A lot of things father and I will tell you about then later, but first there is someone you need to meet," she assured him before calling Jin, "Jin come here," Jin jogged over, Elizabeth grabbed his shoulders and presented his to her father. "Father, I would like you to me Jin, my son," she introduced Jin, the Governor felt faint for a moment, but then he rallied, "I am pleased to meet you Jin," he smiled at the boy, it now appeared that he had a grandchild he could spoil rotten. He looked over everyone, "Willa it is good to see that you are alright," he said in relief, then he noticed someone was missing, "Where is James," he asked, worried about what this could mean as to James fate. "James couldn't come," Bryce said after a moment, "He's become the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_," "What on earth happened while I have been hidden away on this island," the Governor demanded, "A lot sir," Willa laughed at him, "In fact you're related to royalty now, Elizabeth has become the Pirate King," that was to much for the man and he fainted dead away.

"He took that better than I thought he would," Elizabeth said before they all burst into helpless laughter, glad that they had something they made them laugh after all that had happened recently. Bryce and Matthew both bent down and between them picked the Governor up and carried him to the mansion where they placed him on a couch, while Elizabeth got a damp cloth and wiped her father's face with it, waking him, "Elizabeth what on earth have you been doing," was the first thing out of his mouth. Elizabeth smiled, "Summoning the Pirate Lords to meet about Beckett, going to Davy Jones Locker to get Jack back among the living, becoming a Pirate Lord myself, then becoming the Pirate King, and battling Beckett's armada, leading the Pirate Fleet to victory, getting married to James." "I'm not sure I want to know the details," the Governor murmured, knowing the danger his daughter had been in on her journey, but at least they no longer had to worry about Beckett, which was a good thing.


	26. Author's Note

Author's Note

I have posted a collection of one shots that will cover the time between the epilogue of Pirate in the Blood and the begining of the squeal, its Life Among the Sea, the squeal will be titled Brethren Revealed, thanks for reading my fic


End file.
